Bloodsucker
by ChaosreigN
Summary: Maka finds herself lost in the woods after running errands for her useless father. Before she knows it she's now the (temporary) property of a vampire named Soul! As their bonding weans their feelings seem to grow! Maka fights her urges, but can she really keep herself away from this man who saved her life? What's going on with her vision? Is there more than meets the eye?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so before you start reading I just wanna say that depending on how I feel there could definitely be a lot of gore, or maybe even smut, or possibly gory smut in this fanfiction. I just started it so I don't really have a plan for the story line so far so I'm totally open for suggestions if you like it or wanna see the story move in a certain way or whateves. I think I'm going to try to update this at least once a week, but i hope you understand if i miss the deadline, or even update more than once a week. I really hope you guys enjoy this!**

 **Also I don't own Soul Eater in anyway, just this fiction.**

* * *

 **Maka**

* * *

The mansion towered above me, causing me to strain my neck to see the darkening sky. It was decrepit and surrounded by trees with dangling branches that scraped against my skin as I walked. There was little else I could do as I had lost my way home when my horse had thrown me off. I pulled my shawl closer to me as I made my way closer to the property line. There was a chill in the air on this unseasonably cold summer night.

I had been on my way back from trading goods in a neighboring town for my lazy, adulterous, good-for-nothing papa when I had gotten lost in the woods. My usually good natured horse had been acting odd the entire ride home and finally spooked when a branch fell from a nearby tree, causing me to fall. It ran off deeper into the woods and soon it was lost from sight. I was hopelessly lost and had no coin for everything had been attached to the horse.

"Curse this dreadful day," I muttered, blowing my ashen blonde bangs out of my face. "If I'm lucky someone on the property will be able to point me in the direction of a nearby village, or maybe even a road home," I hoped aloud as I continued to trudge forward. However, the closer I got the more my doubts grew. The mansion, which looked old at first glance, was falling apart. I could see a hole in one of the walls and tattered, dark draped covered what few windows still contained glass.

The wind began to pick up as I finally stopped in front of the wrought iron fence. The gate was torn from its hinges and sat a small distance away from where it should have been attached. I silently pleaded that there was someone inside who would be able to offer me some form of assistance as I continued my way to the front double doors.

I stopped, staring at the interesting skull door knobs and knockers as I built up the courage to knock on the door. I took a deep breath and lifted one of the heavy knockers, only to have the door slowly creak open, pulling the knocker from my grasp. The wind was blowing erratically now, whipping my shawl around and certainly ruining my hair. I cautiously stepped inside, scanning the expansive waiting room. The furniture was old and torn, some completely shredded to be nothing more than splintered wood and heaps of fabric. The building itself was colder than outside. As I slowly made my way further into the room the wind slammed the door shut behind me with a loud bang.

"Hello?" I called. If the door hadn't alerted possible residents to my arrival, my voice certainly would. "I seem to have gotten lost and I need direction to a neighboring village." There was no answer. A nearby curtain was going crazy due to the wind outside, but was thankfully too heavy for it to blow through that particular window.

I continued my way into the house, finding a set of large staircases. I climbed the one on the left, seeing as the one on the right had been destroyed halfway up.

"I wonder what happened here," I mused allowed as I looked at the pictures on the walls. They were covered in dust and cobwebs, but were still not too faded to be made out. One was of a man in his late twenties with sapphires for eyes and white hair, slicked back in a gentlemanly fashion, the next was of a woman in her early forties, also with the same remarkable white hair and a look of royalty set in her proud features. The next was a man also in his late forties, his hair was a dark shade of black, his eyes a dull brown. There was nothing remarkable about him at all. I continued climbing the steps to come across a portrait that had been slashed in many places, destroying the image effectively. "Someone certainly didn't like this person," I mumbled, running my hand delicately over the dried paint and parchment.

A noise alerted me to a room on the second floor. Maybe someone was here after all.

'Maka don't be an idiot, if anyone is here it's going to spell nothing but trouble for you,' part of me warned.

'But if I run now I'll never find my way back home', another part of me argued. I took a deep breath and made my way up the staircase towards the noise. The mansion was pitch black the further away I got from the covered windows. Soon it was too difficult to see. I stumbled over over-turned furniture and luckily grabbed onto a candle on the wall. I fumbled in the pockets of my skirts for some way to light the candle when I came across the last of my matches. Clumsily I managed to strike it and light the candle, basking the room in an orange glow complete with the smell of burning cobwebs. The closer I got to the room that emitted the nose the more destroyed furniture I came across. There was a family portrait in one of the halls with what appeared to be the youngest's face completely mauled off.

"What a dreadful thing to do," I murmured.

Once I finally made it to the room I took a shaky breath. It wasn't too late to turn back. I could still attempt to brave the wilderness outside.

'Night fell an hour ago, you would quickly be wolf food' I thought to myself. Not liking the idea of being devoured alive I steeled my resolve and knocked on the door. When no one answered I turned the knob and left myself in.

The room was huge, probably belonging to one of the members of the family personally. The wallpaper was peeling in places reveling the bare studs of the wall, while other places it seemed perfectly intact. It contained a small sitting area around a fire place that had been used recently as soot coated the area around it. To the far left of the room was a large four poster bed with billowing white curtains around it. A sleeping figure lay wrapped in the blankets, lightly snoring. I stepped quietly towards the bed, not taking in the rest of the room.

The occupant had fair, white hair from what I could tell, and the closer I got the easier it was to make out their features. I looked around the room hesitantly, getting a creeping feeling that someone was watching me. I did my best to shake it off as I stepped closer, noticing the occupant's sun-kissed skin and slight smile. It was a man, with broad shoulders and muscular arms.

A loud crunching noise came from my foot and I looked down, seeing a broken bone on the ground beneath me. I stepped back, seeing more and more bones littered around the bed. My eyes glanced to the bed to find it empty.

Dropping my candle stick I turned to find red orbs taking up my entire field of sight. They were enticing and enchanting and attached to the man once occupying the bed.

"What are you doing here?" He asked in a gruff voice, his eyes shooting daggers through me. My heart race quickened as I tried to explain.

"I had gotten lost," I said, quietly. "I-I-I thought I could-d ask for d-d-directions, but no one answered- the door and-"

"So you barge into another person's home while they're sleeping to sneak up on them?" He raised an eyebrow, examining me from head to toe. I could feel my face heat as his gaze lingered on my lacking chest and slight frame. He began grinning at me, showing off his razor sharp teeth as he did. "You'll make an excellent snack for breakfast."

As I ran I vaguely remembered not wanting to be eaten alive, but maybe th wolves wouldn't have been so bad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Soul**

* * *

The girl screamed, as most do when they first see me. My white hair and red eyes never did quite sit well with them, even when I was alive. I yawned, looking over the girl. She looked poor, her clothes were nothing more than glorified rags. Her ashen blonde hair was put up in messy, uneven pigtails with knots forming in the strands. But her eyes, oh her eyes, they shined like orbs of emeralds in spotlights.

Then she ran.

How bothersome.

I followed her sloppy trail as she made her way towards the stairs and to the front door.

I hate it when they run.

With my hands in my pockets I jumped from the second floor balcony to the ground floor in a fluid motion too fast for the girl to see. Leaning against the banister at the bottom of the stairs I studied her as she was too focused looking behind her to notice I was there. I could hear the quickening of her heartbeat as she stopped dead in her tracks mere inches away from me. Her scent was delicious, a mix of sweat, blood, and vanillas.

"I will have you know running and screaming will not get you very far. It's best to simply give up while you're ahead," I said, taking slow steps towards her. I was so focused on the delightful look of fear in her eyes I didn't notice the broken piece of banister she used to bash me in the head with. My how sleep can affect ones perception.

She continued to run, doing her best to pry open the front doors, but the winds howling outside created a bit of a pressure conundrum making it too hard for her to successfully open them. I simply watched as she struggled, letting herself tire out in an attempt to run from me, the scary monster of the night.

I yawned again. I felt famished, how long had it been since I last partook in blood? Months, maybe a year. It could have been much longer. I had grown so lazy of late, not properly feeding myself. This poor dear was in for a hellish night indeed. Especially since I don't kill my prey unless they really deserve it.

She turned back to look at me, sparks of fear in her eyes, fueling her drive to escape.

"I've told you, you're not getting away. The storm outside is too great for you to traverse, even if you can get the door opened." I grinned, revealing my teeth. "It's best if you come quietly now, I'm much too hungry to continue this cat and mouse game."

"What exactly do you mean by hungry?" She asked wearily, her eyes searching for something, anything to get her out of this predicament.

"Well, if you truly must know," I said, placing my hands back in my pockets and slouching a bit, "I'm what you would call a 'being of the void'. Most appropriately a Vampire." I cracked my neck, watching her reaction.

The fear in her eyes was quickly replaced with apprehension, and soon I could see the gears of her mind turning and she took in this information.

"Vampires have been extinct for at least a hundred years," She said quietly, though with my heightened sense of hearing it was almost as if she was talking at her regular volume.

"Yes well, I tend to sleep a lot, don't go out much really," I turned, examining the furniture around the entrance hall. I could tell she was doing her best to buy time, to keep me at bay. I was surprised though, most people scream louder when they hear the word vampire.

"I see," she muttered, following my gaze to the furniture. "Could that be why your nest is such a mess?'

"Possibly." I shrugged, nothing was where I last left it. Or maybe… "I don't have time for these games human girl," I turned back to her to see that she was gone. Somehow she had managed to open the door and decided the terrible storm outside was a safer bet than death by bloodsucker.

"Is she truly worth the effort?" I mused aloud, yawning once again. "I could always snack on another wolf, though human blood is always better than the alternative."

In fact, I almost couldn't remember the last time I drank blood from a human. Must have been at one of Kidd's parties. I stood there for a moment longer, debating if the use of energy was worth the sweet taste of her blood when howling noises began in the distance. I froze, using my increased hearing to detect the location of the noise.

"Shit," I groaned, leaving my home in search of the girl. She couldn't have gone far in this weather, but with the wind blowing as it were it was difficult to pick up her scent. The howling continued in a way similar, but different from that of normal, everyday wolves. Werewolves had always prowled these lands, and as a vampire would have given the girl a blissful death, a werewolf would eat her alive, sometimes leaving enough of a victim to reanimate their body as werewolves themselves. I cursed under my breath as I followed the girl's sloppy trail through the woods, finding tattered pieces of her shawl in low lying branches. The wolves were headed right for her, and if I didn't make it there soon she would be a pile of tattered meat, and if she was lucky she would be dead. The life of a werewolf was not easy. I once had a friend who was turned, long before I was reanimated as a vampire. Much like myself he was granted with the gift of life eternal, but was plagued with being turned into a wolf on the night of the full moon. Most times transformation is a choice, albeit a very painful one. But on the full moon you are no longer in control of yourself and follow only the primal part of your being. Wolves hunt, and so do werewolves on the night of the full moon. He took his life soon after his first full moon. He couldn't handle the pain.

I growled as I heard the girl shriek, quickening my pace towards the noise. The winds died down allowing me an easy path to her. She had climbed a tree and was being surrounded by the monstrosities on two feet. Their hands as large as plates with claws as sharp as blades. She was unscathed as far as I could tell. I whistled, drawing the attention of the wolves towards myself instead of the frightened girl.

Never once did I question the reason for attempting to save her life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Maka**

* * *

I screamed as three giant deformed wolves began approaching me. I scanned my surroundings quickly, finding a tree to climb. I knew it wasn't the smartest idea, but it was the only one I had. As I scrambled up the tree I cut my hand on the rough bark, cursing in the most unladylike of fashions. The wolves were huge, twice the size of normal wolves, and as they came closer they began to change, looking like a terrifying mix of half human-half wolf monster that stood straight up and walked on two legs like humans. They must be werewolves. Oh Death! Did I hit my head and wake up in a nightmare of supernaturals?

I silently prayed to Death that I wouldn't feel it as they ripped me to pieces. I continued to climb until I almost slipped, grabbing onto the tree for dear life.

That's when I heard the whistle.

I whipped my head around to see the man from before, the frightening vampire, standing in the clearing with his hands in his pockets. His red eyes were trained on me for a moment.

Then the wolves changed course, converging on the man, sorry vampire, as I dangled from the tree. It was an incredible sight to see him dodge the werewolves' attacks with ease, never once removing his hands from his pockets. It was almost like a deadly dance and I became entranced. But the graceful dance came to an end when one of the wolves bit into the vampire's calf when he wasn't looking. He yelled out in pain, growling at the wolf that inflicted the blow. He grabbing it by its throat and threw it, ripping out its jugular in the process.

I watched in stunned silence as he ripped the other one's throat out with his teeth while kicking the third away from him. He was incredibly strong.

And that's when I remembered he was out here chasing me. Once he was done with the wolves I would be the next to fall at his mighty strength. While he was still occupied I slowly made my way down the tree, aggravating the cut on my hand as I did. By the time I reached the forest floor the wolves were dead and the vampire was huffing, a pained look across his face. I was torn between running and thanking him when he collapsed on the ground, crying out in pain.

'You're going to live to regret this Maka,' a part of me warned as I stepped towards him.

'If any part of you lives at all,' another whispered. I went against my better judgement and continued towards him, aware that it could all be an act to lure me in so his work was easier. The light of the full moon was streaming through the tops of the trees and onto my savior, highlighting his bright white hair and glowing red eyes. I was scared as I approached, ready to bolt at any given second when I saw that the wolf had bitten off his pants, exposing a large chunk of flesh and bone. He was bleeding a black substance that I could only guess was the equivalent to a vampire's blood. His breathing was labored as I stopped in front of him, his eyes drooping closed. He fought to open them as he muttered something incoherent.

"I really shouldn't do this," I said as I crouched beside him and did my best to pull his arm over mine. He was very hesitant in his weakened state, muttering something or another about how that was a stupid plan. I agreed wholeheartedly as I did my best to navigate back to the decrepit mansion. He was heavy for someone who looked so light, and he smelled of blood and wet dog. Underneath the smells, however, he was warmer than I thought he was going to be.

Once I made it back to his home I lead him to the sitting room, where I situated him on one of the few couches not completely torn to shreds. His red eyes were dazed as I turned to find a cup and a way to get water. I had no idea how to heal a vampire, but I would do my best. It was, after all, the least I could do for him after he saved my life. After a few moments of searching I finally returned with fresh water in a bowl with an empty cup and a (mostly) clean towel. The Vampire was in mostly the same condition I left him in, though his bite seemed to be doing a lot worse. The remaining flesh around the bite-marks was beginning to decay at an alarming rate.

I knelt beside the couch, dipping the towel in water and gently patting it against his forehead where beads of sweat had begun to form. His red eyes shot open and he studied me. I did my best not to scream.

"What-" he began and then coughed up the black substance that had been leaking from his wounds.

"You were bit by one of those wolves…" I began quietly. "You're skin seems to be decaying from the bite."

"Damn…" He murmured, attempting to sit up. I looked at the ground. I could feel his red eyes staring at me and a blush began to spread across my face.

"Thank you for saving my life," I said.

"You're thanks won't mean much if I die," he said with a bit of a smirk on his face. We sat there in silence for a moment before I gained the courage to look at him. Asleep he had been attractive, but with his red eyes open, even when glazed and his features contorted in obvious pain, he was easily the most attractive man I had ever laid eyes on.

"Is there anything I can do to assist?" I asked quietly.

"There is one thing, though I'm not sure you'll enjoy it," he studied my face. "It will bind you to me until the day you die." I thought about it for a long moment. He had been about to eat me when I ran, but was kind enough to save my life from those ravenous creatures. I took a moment to think about what I would be leaving behind. Being bound to a vampire meant I could never leave without permission. I would practically be a slave.

But what was I really leaving behind? A life with only one friend and no real purpose. A life with a whoring father and a mother who left me behind, not even concerned about my well-being.

I took a shaky breath and steeled my resolve.

"What do I need to do?" I finally asked, my voice more confident than I felt.

"There is a silver plant in the garden through those double doors with a purple coloring on the very edges. Bring three leaves and crush them up." He began. "Once you bring them back I will explain the rest." I nodded as his voice began growing weaker. I stood quickly feeling his eyes on me as I exited the doors he had pointed at in search of the leaves.

It was difficult to see by the light of the moon. The garden had long since been overgrown with weeds and thorny roses. At the very center, however, I came across what I was looking for. I picked three leaves and brought them inside, using the cup I had found earlier and my fingers to crush the leaves sloppily. The red-eyed vampire watched with interest as I did as he asked, his hooded eyes becoming dimmer.

"Now what?" I asked, wiping my brow with my sleeve.

"Now you have to put the leaves in your mouth, along with some of your blood, and feed it into my mouth," He said. I detected a small hint of a smirk, but he was becoming too weak to pull anything but a pained frown. I nodded.

I had already agreed to become bound to him, what was a simple kiss after all? I looked at my palm, it was dirty but still cut. I squeezed it as best I could, causing what little healing that had taken place to be ripped open, quickly pooling blood in my palm. I upended the cup of leaves and juice into my mouth, ignoring the bitter taste of metal and shuddered before slurping some of my blood into my mouth. The copper taste mixed with the other metal giving it a weird tang.

I wanted to puke.

But I owed this vampire a debt.

Slowly I moved my position to have better access to his lips. I inhaled sharply through my nose and grabbed his face with my hands, smearing a bit of blood on his cheek. He opened his mouth to say something, but I brought my lips to his, pushing the liquid into his mouth.

I felt dizzy as his teeth scrapped against my lower lip and his arms wrapped around my waist. I wanted to pull away but felt too weak as his tongue invaded my mouth, searching out any of the liquid that had been left.

Everything felt fuzzy and warm as my mind drifted away, pulling me into the darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Soul**

* * *

She did it, she actually did it.

I had opened my mouth to tell her it wasn't necessary. That I had saved her life so she wouldn't be torn to pieces by the mongrels who had no control over themselves. That I had lived a long life, though my memory was fuzzy since I woke up.

Her lips connected with mine and before the sweet taste of her blood even touched my tongue I was filled with ecstasy.

I had never bonded with a human before. In fact, even among my own kind I tended to shy away from too much contact with others. Of course I had fulfilled my needs when necessary, but never before had anything felt as amazing as this.

And then her blood hit me.

Blood always had varying affects, depending on the person or animal you drank from. If you drink from a healthy person you get a boost of energy that, on most occasions, caused you to heal yourself faster. With this woman's blood it was as if my body was forced into overdrive. Coupled with the wolf's bane I had her add to it I was cured of the nasty poison affecting my body from the werewolves' bite.

I was in heaven as I wrapped my arms around the girl to bring her closer to me, the scent of vanilla and sweat invading my nostrils. I could feel her fall limp in my arms from the binding.

Each binding is different, and I've known of vampires in the past who bonded with multiple people, some at the same time and over their lifetime. They each tell me that the binding is different depending on the human, or in some cases other supernatural being, you're being bonded to. In some instances you gain the ability to hear the bonded's thoughts, or command them as puppets. Other time they are simply drawn to you, in a way that makes your every word irresistible. There were different kinds of binding as well, sexual, cultist types, even familial. It all depended on the intent.

I didn't know what I was getting into as I lay on the couch, clutching the sleeping girl, her memories flooding into my mind. Memories of being abandoned and abused, of sleepless nights and being humiliated for taking her lessons so seriously. She worked hard for the money to go to school. She worked hard for everything. As her memories continued to play through my head I realized that I didn't even know her name. Doing my best to sift through the large amount of data crowding my brain I came across an image of her name written in her neat, curling handwriting.

Maka Albarn.

I smiled, looking down at the tired heap in my arms. To think I was going to simply drink as much of her blood as I could without killing her and then dump her outside of town. Even at my hungriest I wouldn't kill an innocent girl. I did my best to shift her around as I sat up. Clutching her in my arms I made my way to my room, settling her in the dusty bed I had slept in motionless for Death knows how long. Her features were soft and delicate in her sleep. Her skin pale, the color of porcelain. I sighed, sitting on the edge of my bed.

What was I going to do now? I knew every aspect of this girl's life, minus a few hazy spots where even she couldn't bring up the memories. I smiled as I looked over her. As her eyes began to flutter open I studied the deep emeralds as she looked around, confused and frightened. She eyed me wearily. I sat still, waiting to see if any other bonding gifts made themselves present. I couldn't read her mind, but I had a better sense of how she felt. Even better than my sense of smell could allow. She was nervous and scared, her eyes searching for something she couldn't find.

"Out with it then," I growled, waiting for her to say something.

"I don't know what to say," she said, her voice pulling at something inside of me. She edged herself further away from me, studying the room and the piles of bones scatted across the floor. Most had been small animals, but a select few had been humans dumb enough to enter my home and attack me.

Unlike the girl sitting wide eyed in my bed.

"It would do you more god to voice your thoughts instead of sitting there doe eyed and stupid looking," I wasn't sure why I said it, but I wanted some form of reaction from her. She puffed out her cheeks and slapped me in the face with a pillow.

Then she stiffened.

She was frightened again.

This simply wouldn't do.

"You know," I said, crawling towards her on the bed, staring intently in her eyes, "I can't have my new pet cowering in fear every time she comes close to me," I smirked as I slowly continued towards her. Her face grew a vibrant shade of red as she backed away from me. From the memories I gained from her she didn't have much experience with men due to the fact that she felt she was lacking in the breast department. I made sure my eyes ran all over her, devouring her with my gaze.

"A-a-and why is that?" she mumbled as she was stopped by the bedframe.

"How are we supposed to have any fun together, Maka?" When I said her name I felt shivers run through my body. It was interesting.

"How do you know my name," She gripped the bottom of the frame, trying to find something to pry off and hit me with no doubt.

"Oh, my dear pet, I know everything about you. You're mine now after all." Her hand gripped around something and I was smacked in the head. She stumbled off of the bed, doing her best to run. I chuckled, feigning being wounded. I was serious when I said I couldn't have her being afraid of me. It's not cool to scare women after all. I jumped from the bed and cornered her, lust taking over rational thought as I realized her hand was still bleeding.

The scent of her blood was strong and I was consumed with a need to destroy her.

To devour every inch of her.

She cowered in front of me as I grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand towards my mouth.

"Let master Soul take care of this for you." I growled as I licked the cut.

The taste of her blood was intoxicating and distantly I could hear a moan escape her lips.

I wanted more of it.

Needed more of it.

But I couldn't hurt her.

I looked into her green eyes and could feel my face growing red.

It was my turn to run.


	5. Chapter 5

**Maka**

* * *

"Let master Soul take care of this for you," the vampire (Soul) growled. His voice was deep and husky and I was mesmerized. The second his tongue hit my blood I could feel my pulse racing and my body screaming for him to touch me more.

A moan escaped my lips.

And as fast as it happened, it ended.

Soul disappeared, leaving me alone in his dusty room wondering what I had gotten myself into. My knees became weak as I slid to the floor.

What did I do?

I bound myself to a monster simply to thank him for killing ravenous wolves. Werewolves.

The worst part is that whenever he touches me or looks at me I could give into anything he commands.

Tears began streaming down my face as I watched the moon slowly make its way through the night sky. My heart was still racing as I could hear the scraping of furniture downstairs and Soul's cursing. I closed my eyes.

He said he knew everything about me. Could that be from the bonding? I did my best to concentrate on him, and to my surprise I began to see a glowing blue orb even though my eyes were firmly shut. I opened them slowly to see Soul outlined through the floor in a soft light blue color. He was pacing around a room on the first floor, fidgeting with objects and moving them around.

My hand made its way to my mouth as I gasped and the blue light disappeared. Could I do this now because I gave him my blood? I didn't receive anything in return.

How exactly was this bond going to work?

I sat in the room for a long time, a calm silence enveloping me, broken only when Soul's voice grew loud or he began growling.

Soul.

Just the thought of his name tugged on something inside of me and I blushed, remembering the warmth of our embrace as we kissed.

"That was my first kiss," I mumbled, touching my lips with my fingertips. "I gave my first kiss away to a vampire." I sighed, bringing my knees up to my chest. What was I going to do? Could I really stay here? What would happen to Papa if I never came back?

I stopped to laugh. Papa? Papa would continue whoring himself around to get with anything that allowed him to touch it. I was angry at him. He would rather pay for whores than do an honest day's work. That's why I was traveling through the forest. That's why I got lost in the woods. He's the reason why I was in this predicament in the first place!

"I hope he rots," I mumbled, kicking a piece of rotting wood away from me with my foot.

"I know you just met me, but isn't that a bit of a rude thing to say?' Soul was leaning in the doorway, smirking at me.

"Not rude enough," I mumbled, doing my best not to make eye contact as I stood. I needed to be strong around him, no matter how my body reacts. It's all just a spell put on by the binding. I need to remain myself.

"Rudeness aside I should assume you to be hungry, you have been here quite a while and I've yet to offer you any refreshments. What a bad host I've been," his red eyes studied me while he drawled lazily, he hands in his pockets. For someone seeming to be so prestigious he had a terrible slouch. I tried not to respond, but my stomach had a mind of its own, growling. I sighed, standing up.

"Food would be a nice change of pace," I muttered walking past Soul. Our shoulders touched for a brief moment and images ran through my mind. His skilled fingers dancing across the keys of a piano, waltzing across a dance floor, even images of his family members laughing, albeit at a large distance. I could feel the loneliness of that last memory as it lingered.

I continued walking, pretending nothing had happened. How odd it had felt to have been inside of his mind. I made my way down the steps to see a pile of broken wood in the middle of the sitting area. I froze, eyeing the door. I could escape now, leaving soul and all of this madness behind me.

My heart ached at the thought as I reached for the doorknob. All I would have to do is run and never look back… But I couldn't bring myself to do it. Damn this bond. I walked through an adjoining room covered in dust and white sheets. Everything here looked ancient.

"It's been quite a while since I was last awake. There seems to be quite a bit of a mess," Soul drawled, leaning against the entryway. I hadn't heard him follow me down the steps.

"How long has it been exactly?" I asked, curious.

"At least ten years from the look of this dust." He ran his finger over the mantle of the fireplace, pulling it away in disgust. "Don't worry pet, I'll find you a place to eat. Can't have you starve now can I?"

"My name is Maka, Maka Albarn," I said with a huff, turning away from him. Ten years is a long time to sleep, but maybe not that long for a vampire. Absently I wondered how long he had been a vampire when a blur of white entered my vision and Soul was in front of me, holding my hand gently in his own. He leaned down to press his lips against my skin, causing odd vibrations to stem through my body.

"Soul Eater, at your service," He gave me a wide grin showing off his sharp, shark-like teeth.

"Eater, is that really your last name?" I asked in disbelief.

"No, it was Evans, but once my family died out and I lost the ability to carry on our line I felt the name a little droll, don't you?"

"Evans?" I asked aloud, letting my mind wander to all the facts I knew about the area around my village. "Wasn't your family…?"

"All slaughtered like cattle?' His voice was even as he turned away from me, running his hands over a high backed chair. "Something like that." Now his voice was quiet, contemplative.

I felt bad for bringing it up, even worse about wanting to know more about it. I held my tongue however and chose instead to bring his attention back to feeding me.

"I am still hungry," I said earning me a smile.

"Right, right. Well now's as good a time as ever to let you meet some… interesting company," His grin stayed plastered on his face as he whisked me up into his arms and began running. The world around me seemed to sail by, leaving the mansion, and even the forest, behind in mere seconds. I was dizzy by the time we stopped in front of another huge mansion. This one, however, was in pristine condition and was much larger than Soul's. I couldn't help but notice how everything was completely symmetrical, from the driveway to the foliage. Soul set me down much gentler than he picked me up and swung the gate open. I followed Soul cautiously as he strolled up the drive towards the magnificent double doors, complete with skull knockers and door knobs. Soul lifted one of the knockers gingerly and let it drop, allowing the sound to reverberate through the home. Even though the windows boasted warm lights and there were sounds of talking and even music I was worried no one would answer.

Soul simply waited, slouching as always. I shied into him as the door was yanked open by a short blonde in a green dress. Her bright blue eyes boring into me as she shifted her gaze between Soul and myself. Finally she grinned, showing off her fangs as she called behind her to someone named 'Kidd' and let us inside. I immediately felt under dressed as people in lavish gowns and expensive evening wear passed by us, talking adamantly to the people with them. I had been wearing my nicest outfit when I got lost. Now it was town and dirty. I eyed Soul as he leaned against the wall. He was wearing a white button down, covered in dirt and blood, with ripped black pants in a similar state. At least his leg was completely healed.

Without warning a tall, pale man with gold for eyes was shaking both Soul's and my own hand at the same time. I couldn't help but notice the three odd white stripes spanning only half of his ink black hair as he began talking eagerly with Soul.

"It's been twelve years since I last saw you!" he said, barely noticing me. "What have you been up to?"

"I actually just woke up from the last party you had Kidd," Soul smirked as I was pushed into him by a woman with green skin and blank, black eyes. As I scanned the room I couldn't find a single person that looked human. Or, well I did, except for the smears of blood on their faces, or their smiling sharp teeth. "And I brought this with me," he pushed me forward a bit, his touch registering more images that flew past my eyes that no one else could see.

"And this would be?" Kidd finally looked at me, and I wish he hadn't. His face scrunched up in a look of shear pain once his eyes flew over my hair. Without warning he was pulling on my hair with a brush, fixing my pigtails until they were to his liking. Soul chuckled at his friend's episode and then introduced me.

"She's my new pet," he began before I interrupted.

"My name is Maka," I glared at Soul, not liking the idea that I was his property. Why did I even bother saving this stupid vampire? I should have just let the wolves eat me. My stomach growled loudly once again, giving Kidd an idea as to why I was there.

"Say no more. Liz, Patty!" Kid called and two beautiful women, one that had answered the door and another that was tall with slightly darker blonde hair and much clearer dark blue eyes appeared. The taller one was busy inspecting her nails while the shorter one simply grinned at me again. I did my best to shake the uneasiness from seeing the girl's fangs. "Take Maka here to the room we use to feed the... erm… feeders. Soul and I need to talk for a little while." The tallest one nodded while the shorter one linked her arms with mine. Luckily no imager bombarded my mind, giving me cause to assume it would only happen when I was around Soul.

I was led away while the short one introduced herself as Patty, leaving the tall one to be Liz.

"What are feeders," I asked as we passed more supernatural creatures.

"Feeders are humans that donate blood to keep us vampires from going on killing sprees," Patty said. Though her words were dark, she said them with such a cheery tone.

"It's completely consensual, and we even keep them well fed. When they get too old for us to feed on them we keep them comfortable till they expire…" Liz said voice trailing off.

"Oh," I said, a chill running down my spine.

"But don't worry, you came here with Soul, which means no one will feed from you without his permission," Liz did her best to try to make me feel better. It didn't. I wasn't sure what being bonded to Soul would mean, but I was hoping that I wouldn't have to let him… feed off me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Soul**

* * *

"What do you mean you bonded with her?" Kidd asked, his yellow eyes wide and shocked. I shrugged, suddenly worried.

"I mean I got bit by a werewolf and she asked what she could do to help. She fed me wolfs bane and her blood from her mouth. Isn't that all it takes for a bond to form" I asked. I was new to this so I had no real idea what I was doing. Kidd seemed instantly relieved.

"So you didn't feed her your blood in return?' he raised an eyebrow than quickly dropped it. He hated being asymmetrical.

"No, why?"

"Well to begin the bonding ceremony you begin with one person's blood, usually not the vampires, and then the second person exchanges their blood, completing the bond. "

"So were not actually bonded?" I asked as a waitress in a skimpy outfit passed us, I took a glass from her tray and drank it. I use to get a rush from drinks like this, but the blood wasn't as sweet as Maka's.

"Oh you are, but the bond will begin to fade in five days or so." Kidd sighed shaking his head at me.

"Well that's great. In five days I can just let the girl go home like none of this ever happened. I'll just erase her memories and everything will be back to normal." I grinned at him.

"You'll never crave anyone's blood like you'll crave hers," Kidd deadpanned. "Even now that Liz is a vampire I still can't get enough of her blood."

"Whoa, I don't need to hear about the stuff you and Liz do when I'm not here." I put my hands up. "But I'll stop craving her blood eventually, right?"

"Only if you never taste it again." Kidd said solemnly.

"Speaking of blood, why don't we bond with people when we just drink their blood?" I asked, sipping my drink. It was a question I had always wondered, but never seemed to remember to ask.

"Bonding is done with a bloody kiss. Something about ingesting the saliva and blood does things to our brain chemistry." Kidd shrugged after his very bland answer. "I'm serious about you not drinking her blood anymore, it can only lead to bad things."

"Not a problem. I'll just keep my distance for five days and wait for this to blow over." I felt bad, having the girl bonded to me. She didn't have all that great of a life growing up, but I doubt she would want to stay around as a vampire's plaything. I finished my drink, eyeing the waitress walking by me. If only Maka had curves like those I wouldn't ever want to let her leave my side.

'Not true,' a part of me hissed. 'You already don't want to let her go.' I ignored myself, instead mingling with people I hadn't seen for ages. I was a little upset that it was a full moon tonight or I would be able to catch up with Blackstar and see how he's doing. Just thinking about the loud idiot brought a grin to my face. I stood around drinking for a while, letting the blood give me a high that I hadn't experienced since my first time.

A piercing scream erupted from the feeding room. Normally I would just ignore it, but it sounded so familiar…

I dropped my glass, running to the room sloppily. Liz and Patty met me by the door as I threw it open. Maka was laying on a table, fighting weakly to get a vampire off of her. Her vibrant emerald eyes began dimming as the man was drinking WAY too much. At this rate he'd kill her. A growl escaped my throat and on instinct I grabbed the man by his hair as his hands began making their way up Maka's dress. I threw the man aside, too concerned about Maka's safety to worry about damaging Kidd's things.

I faced the man as he stood, snarling as his dead grey eyes met my own.

"Giriko, how nice to see you again," I spat.

"Well if it isn't the little Evans that made it. Tell me, are you still attached to that brat Kidd?" He had Maka's blood running down his chin. How sloppily he had been drinking from her, letting her life blood drip down to the floor.

"Liz, Patty, see if you can't get some fairy to heal Maka, tell them I'll pay them back!"

"I can do you one up Eater," A familiar voice called from behind me and a pink haired witch ran into the room, chanting healing spell above Maka's weak form. Kim was the best witch he had every met when it came to healing spells. He only wish he had met her before Kidd had turned him…

"Thanks," I growled back towards her, my claws ready to rip into Giriko. He had always been a worthless piece of scum. Now he was just cementing that idea into my brain. Before I could rip his throat out Kidd entered the room and grabbed Giriko by the ear, dragging him from his home. I followed Kidd angrily, wanting to question why he was taking this from me. I mean sure I had just woke up and was immediately almost killed by werewolves…

Silently I conceded to Kidd. He knew I was too weak to fight this battle. Too high on all of the blood I had drank. Kidd threw Giriko out on the front lawn where a line of fairies stood, chanting incantations. Spiraling script in bright colors began circling Giriko.

"It was rather stupid of you to show up at my place while there's a bounty on your head, courtesy of my father. He never much liked you," Kidd smiled. "Giriko, you are hereby banished to the world between the living and dead. I hope you enjoy it there." Giriko's sharp teeth ground together as Kidd turned around.

"This isn't the last you'll see of me!" Giriko screamed as the fairies' magic began to take hold, throwing him into the abyss.

They say that once a supernatural being dies they get sent to limbo, a very similar place to where Giriko would be spending the remainder of eternity. I made my way back inside, momentarily forgetting the reason why I had been seething at Giriko in the first place. A pretty blonde girl grabbed hold of me, asking if I wanted to dance. Her curves were distracting, but she didn't smell right…

"Maka," I breathed and gently pushed the girl away from me, running back to the feeding room. Kim was sitting with her, gently coaxing some warm tea into her mouth. Maka looked shell shocked and worn, her vibrant green eyes still too dull. I knelt in front of her and she shied away from me. I frowned, my teeth grinding together.

"I'll never let anything hurt you," I promised to her, whispering the words to myself. In five days' time she would never remember any of this, and go back to her normal life, probably marrying that Hiro boy her father kept nagging her about.

A pain lanced through my chest of her _being_ with someone else, but I knew it would be better for her that way. She would never know pain like this again.

"You should take her back to your place," Kidd's voice was quiet behind me. "I'll have Liz and patty bring you some food for the girl," I nodded, thanking him. When Kim finally stood up, her eyes all knowing, she gave me a small nod, telling me she was going to be okay. Physically. She would probably be mentally scarred for as long as she could remember this incident.

I planned on changing that as soon as I could.


	7. Chapter 7

**Maka**

* * *

I awoke the next morning with my head as light as a feather and the room spinning far too quickly. I wanted to puke. I wanted to run. I wanted to forget about the way that man had touched me.

 _I sat quietly, eating some of the pasta that Liz had procured for me. It was delicious. For creatures of the night that only drank human blood they could really cook. I did my best to forget they were vampires, which was a little easy because of how nice they treated me._

 _My mind wandered to Tsubaki and how much I missed her. How much I had to tell her… if I ever got the chance._

 _The door opened too quietly for me to notice, but the footfalls that followed were loud. I set my empty plate of spaghetti down as the man approached me, his dull grey eyes began to glow as he got closer._

 _"Kidd must have hired a new feeder, I've never seen you around," His voice was gruff as he kept advancing towards me._

 _"I'm not here as a feeder," I stood, backing away from the man. "Soul brought me here." That must have been the wrong this to say because the man grabbed me by my throat, picking me up off the floor. My feet dangled, not able to touch._

 _"Soul Evans brought a little flat chested thing like you? Ha! Well you must mean something more to him than just a quick night's lay," He pushed me down onto the table and I quivered beneath his touch as he opened his mouth, exposing his sharp teeth. I whimpered. "Don't worry doll, I'll make sure you like this."_

 _His fangs sunk into my skin and I screamed. It was as if fire was setting into my skin as the man began groping me, running his hands down my body until he reached the ends of my torn skirts. I tried fighting him off but I could feel myself slipping into the darkness. His hand then began traveling up my dress, slowly as if he was trying to tease me. I wanted to rip his hand off and feed it to werewolves. I wanted him off of me. I wanted Soul…_

 _As if summoned by the thought Soul grabbed the man by his hair and threw him against the wall, words were exchanged, but I was too out of it to focus on anything but Soul. It was as if a halo of light was enveloping him as he growled at the man. Warmth began coating me as I tried to let go and fall into the darkness. A sweet voice lulling me back to coherence as Soul left the room. Left me._

 _It wasn't for some time until he returned, picking me up in his arms and muttering, my head still too full of cotton to hear the words and then, the darkness claimed me._

I groaned, my feet lightly hitting the floor. I couldn't have been asleep but for a few hours as the sun was just peeking over the horizon. I turned to see Soul snoring lightly atop the covers. His arm draped over where I was once sleeping.

My chest tightened as I thought about him, the way he shoved that man off of me.

The way his red eyes would run across my skin, causing warmth wherever his fingers touched me. I blushed, leaving the room to explore. It would be better if I could get the damn vampire off my mind. I made my way through the rooms, finding dried blood and slashes in the walls. There had been a struggle here. People must have died. The thought never crossed my mind that Soul could have been the killer. As sloppy as he seemed to be, when he had attacked those Werewolves, and even that man, he had seemed precise in his motions. It could have been a young Soul, just turned and new to the game of hunting, but my brain wouldn't have been able to compute that. Vaguely I remember him mentioning the slaughter of his family. Did they die here?

After slowly meandering through the rooms I came across a dressing room, with a closet full of expensive and exquisite gowns. As my fingers ran over the cloth I found myself jealous of the fact that I had never worn anything half as expensive as this.

Then the morbid reality of the fact that the owner was no longer alive to partake in the fabrics hit me and I sat down. Sighing I studied the room. It had been completely untouched, though very expensive jewelry was thrown around haphazardly as if someone had been looking for a specific piece on the last night this room had been used. Rings with rubies the color of Soul's eyes sat in an open box next to emeralds and sapphires. Each piece was unique and sparkled in the sunlight streaming through the window.

"Beautiful, aren't they," Soul's voice almost startled me out of my skin. He looked exhausted, with bags under his ruby eyes.

"Don't vampire's burn in the sunlight?" I asked as he stood next to a stream of the stuff coming in through a nearby window.

"No. It's true that we're mostly nocturnal, but the sunlight simply annoys our vision and irritates our skin." He stepped into the stream as if to prove a point. I found myself smiling as he studied me.

"I'm sorry about last night," he said finally. "I got distracted. I should have been next to you." I shook my head, trying not to remember the feel of that man's hands against my skin. Like razor blades.

"You had no idea what was going to happen. I'm sure you and Kidd had quite a lot to talk about since you've been asleep for twelve years." I did my best to keep my voice strong. To ignore the urge to run to Soul and wrap my arms around him. This bond was becoming increasingly annoying. I mean, I've only known this man for an entire night. I should have been angry that he let me get attacked! I should be outraged that I'm here, but I'm not. I couldn't pull the emotions up right now even if I tried. He stood there, his red eyes never leaving my face as a small smile tugged at his lips.

"Well since we're in here you might as well pick out a new dress. You're is looking rather shabby, Miss Albarn," his voice was deep and gruff and I couldn't have ignored his command if I wanted to. My body was standing and pulling me towards the dresses. "I'm sure my mother had something in here that will fit to you."

"Oh, because she was so flat chested," I murmured, glad the bond didn't stop my snark.

"No, because she had amazing legs, much like yourself." His voice was a whisper in my ear as his warm breath played against my cheek. "My father commented on them quite frequently actually." His voice was normal this time, his hands shoved back into his pockets. I suppressed the urge to growl at him, instead sifting through the dresses to find something with a bodice that would fit.

"All of these gowns are so extravagant. A simple merchants daughter isn't worthy of such things." My voice was quiet as my thoughts became known. Soul's warm hand spun me around, pulling me towards him.

"You're mine now, pet, the world will fall to your every whim." Soul's voice was in my ear again as I rested my head against his chest. He didn't have a heartbeat, but his breathing was still comforting. "Now you'll wear this one," He said pulling a dress from the closet and throwing it over a nearby chair. He pushed me just far enough away that I could stare into his hooded red eyes. I wanted to kiss him. To run my fingers through his unruly white bed-head. I swallowed the lump of nerves building in my throat and nodded. His eyes became clouded as he stepped away from me, closing the door as he left.


	8. Chapter 8

**Tsubaki**

* * *

Spirit Albarn was the town lecher, well known through the local bars and whore houses. His wife had disappeared shortly after giving birth to their daughter, leaving Spirit to raise the young girl on his own. And what a job of that he did. Maka had always been a bright girl, always knowing what her lecherous father was doing. She worked hard to get into school, even graduating at the top of their small class. So it was odd that after three days no one had heard a word from her.

Tsubaki was standing in the shop owned by Spirit Albarn, working the front counter in Maka's stead. Her sharp, but kind eyes scanning the door, waiting for her friend to return. She was worried when Maka's horse had returned, alone. Only the payment from the things Maka had sold in the nearby town in the bags attached to it.

Spirit seemed most upset by the disappearance of his 'little angel'. Tsubaki sighed, listening to his litany once again. His drunken cries reverberating through the shop, keeping any potential customers at bay.

"Mister Albarn, maybe she just got a little lost," Tsubaki offered, trying to calm the man down. "After all, she is known for adventuring."

"She's never been gone this long before!" he whimpered, a half empty bottle of something in his hand. Tsubaki had taken it upon herself to water down most of his liquor, but he still seemed to be getting drunk from something. "What am I going to do without my precious angel?" he whined. Just then a woman wearing a black dress with snake designs walked in, her golden eyes scanning the wares along the walls. They mostly sold old weapons, though sometimes Tsubaki could get her hands on old witch's books and healing potions.

"Welcome!" Tsubaki said, giving Spirit a look that said get sober or get gone. He took the hint and left the room, sobbing about his angel and her disappearance. "Is there anything I can do for you," Tsubaki said kindly, though feeling very nervous around the woman. Her gold eyes studied Tsubaki with much interest before she began grinning.

"I heard you guys specialize in the grimoires of witches." Her voice was filled with venom, causing Tsubaki's skin to crawl.

"Yes ma'am, though I can't guarantee the authenticity of most of these items since witches haven't been around for quite some time."

"Thank you for your honesty, I'll keep that in mind." The woman said, her eyes never leaving Tsubaki's face as she walked around the shop to the area where the tomes were kept. When her eyes finally did leave Tsubaki a rather odd noise escaped her lips as her face turned into a sinister grin. "So you do have it, the book I've been searching all these years for."

"What would that be ma'am?" Tsubaki asked, against her better judgement.

"The book of Eibon."

* * *

 **Kidd**

* * *

Kidd was perplexed as his maids began cleaning the mess from last night's party. Soul had never before taken interest in anyone before, outside of his small group of friends. After his parent's brutal murder Kidd had found soul bleeding out, almost dead. Kidd had fed the weakened Soul some of his blood and broke his neck, letting the young man turn into a vampire rather than experience the pain of bleeding out. After that the choice had been Soul's; feed and solidify the vampire blood running through his veins, or simply wait out the hunger and die. Kidd had given him the choice, and Soul had chosen to live.

But even with his new lease on life he remained alone in the home his family had been slaughtered in, doing little to clean the mess. He only fed on human blood when in dire need, like when severely injured or after waking from a long sleep.

He had only killed one person.

Now soul had allowed a woman to barge into his life and he had bonded with her. Even though Soul agreed to waiting out the bond time and sending the girl on her way Kidd wondered if that was what was best for Soul. The way those red eyes seemed entranced by the petite girl fascinated Kidd. He wanted to see them interact more, wanted to see if she could help mend the internal wound that Soul never seemed to let heal properly. Of course there was little Kidd could do himself, though he smiled as a rambunctious man ran into the room, hollering about his god-hood and how big of a man he was. The bright blue hair blinding Kidd for only a moment as a plan began forming in his mind. It would take some time to put all the pieces together, but hopefully it wouldn't be too late.

A well-manicured hand grabbed onto his shoulder as a knowing look passed between Kidd and Elizabeth Thompson. She was always ready to play match-maker.

* * *

 **Sorry for literally the shortest chapter of the entire series. I know my chapters aren't super long to begin with but I'm trying to work on it! Let me know if there's anything I can do to improve the story! I always like getting reviews or little notes letting me know how I'm doing and what I can do to improve!**

 **Until next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Soul**

* * *

Maka was gorgeous in the light green dress that accented her emerald eyes.

I really shouldn't have picked this dress. It was already difficult for me to keep my hands off of her, and now her enticing eyes seemed to glow every time I looked into them. I ran a hand through the messy mop of hair on the top of my head, drawing in a shaking breath. I thought the bond was supposed to be lessening over the days spent without it being completed.

I wish I could safely remove her from this situation now and just go back to sleep, not waking until Maka had already married and had many children. Until Maka would never have any recollection of the vampire that wanted so badly to stick his fangs into her neck just to taste how sweet her blood was. I wasn't even hungry.

Well I was, but it was a different kind of hungry. The kind blood alone could not quench.

"How do I look?" she asked. I was lounging lazily in an unbroken arm chair in the living room, so I simply did my best to furrow deeper into it before making a spinning gesture with my finger. She made an annoyed face but complied, the skirts lifting off the floor a bit as she did.

It was the most graceful spin I had ever seen in my life. Her green eyes immediately seeking approval as she came to a stop, the skirts swishing around her.

"It fits you well, pet." I managed to keep my voice slightly uninterested even though I felt like grabbing her by the waist and pushing her into a wall, anything to trap her body close to my own. I forced a yawn.

"You should be sleeping," she finally said. I couldn't stand the look in her eyes like what she was never enough. I hated that I couldn't just give her the approval she wanted because the closer I get to her the more I want to keep her, and I can't keep her. This isn't where she belongs.

"Only if you'll be joining me," I smirked at her. I wasn't really tired, but I did want to spend as much time with Maka as I could before I had to take her memories of this time from her. I just had to be sure not to get too close to her or the intoxicating smell she gave off could cause me to something I would regret later.

"Not a chance you nocturnal freak," she huffed and stomped away, sending dust into the air with her steps. Moments later she began sneezing uncontrollably.

I couldn't help the chuckle that began in my throat, and the incredulous look painting her face only caused me to laugh in earnest. She rolled her eyes and left for the kitchen, making loud noises as she began cooking something. It smelled good. If I had the need to eat I'm sure I would have enjoyed her cooking. I did, however, have a need to feed, and while Maka was preoccupied I made my way to the front door, leaving silently. The woods were full of life, loud and eagerly awaiting something to happen. I was dismayed to get a real glimpse at the decay of my family estate. The once lavished gardens were now full of weeds and thorns, the house falling into terrible disrepair. I would have to hire someone to tend to my home next time I decided to sleep for a decade.

Maybe I should just move. That house was full of a lifetime of awful memories. Once Maka was gone these next four days would add to the list, not because they would be inherently bad, but because this bond was driving me insane. I wanted to jump the girl every second we were alone in the same room. I wanted to sink my teeth into her throat and drink her blood until she got a dizzying high.

I wanted to make her mine.

The desire to solidify the bond was entirely too strong, and that is what was going to make these next few days hell. I was stuck between wanting to spend every second with her and locking her up at Kidd's house to let her spend time with the girls so she would at least have something to do the next few days. How on earth is she going to occupy her time here with a vampire?

I growled as I picked up the scent of a deer. Not my favorite prey, but it would definitely do. I cleared my mind for a moment, letting only the scent of the deer invade me, consuming me, until I opened my eyes and began stalking it, feeling its energy in the air. It wasn't very far away so I walked silently to it, trailing its final steps.

It was a beautiful creature, leaning down to drink from a stream.

It didn't even know I was there.

I watched it for a moment as I internally groaned. I hate killing things, but animals don't give the same reactions as human feeders do. They fight you the entire time. I guess the endorphins we pump into human don't work on animals. If it did I would just buy a couple cows and feed off a different one every day.

Instead they struggled, fighting tooth and nail and something snapping their own necks from their struggles. It's easier to put them out of their misery. I took an unnecessary breath before jumping on the deer, twisting its neck with a satisfying crack. It went down hard and I sunk my fangs into its neck, draining its still warm blood from its veins before it grew cold from death.

A shrill piercing noise invaded my eardrums, causing me to drop the deer's body and run in the direction of the noise. Absently I wondered if Maka ever grew tired of screaming. She seemed to do it quite frequently.

I scolded myself at the thought. She was only human and the last day and a half she has had nothing but run-ins from supernatural beings. She may be incredibly strong willed, but that can only get you so far against something that can snap your neck before you can blink. I entered my house and sprinted to the kitchen to find Maka scrambling against the counter as a blue haired man was laughing jovially at her. The food she had been preparing had been forgotten as she brandished a knife against the brute that had startled her.

"As if such a puny weapon could be effective against a god such as myself!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Maka**

* * *

I chopped up some onions that were wrapped in parchment and mixed them into the skillet I was using to cook my food. I was doing my best to recreate my favorite dish Tsubaki made me, but I was lacking some of the ingredients and all of the instructions. Cooking, however, was an art that I had learned to excel at since my good-for-nothing-father was never home to do it for me. I was humming to myself and working diligently not to get anything on my dress (even though I was wearing an apron) when a noise alerted me that someone else was in the kitchen. I figured it was just Soul wondering what I was doing when an unfamiliar voice began speaking.

"Well I'm glad to see Soul has somebody around this dump, it's about time he found himself a woman!" I turned around slowly to see a man a couple inches shorter than I with the most ridiculous blue hair I had ever seen in my life. He was wearing rags for clothing, expensive looking rags. A star was marked on his upper bicep and his eyes were boring into my soul. My eyes began acting up again displaying a bright blue rob bouncing wildly inside of his chest, but I could tell he meant no ill will towards me.

That's when I saw movement out of the corner of my eye. Something large and brown was making its way across the ground. I panicked and screamed, feeling it was justified after all I had been through in the last 24 hours alone. Scrambling to climb onto the counter Soul entered the room while the man with blue hair laughed. I was too panicked to pay attention to the words coming out of his mouth.

A rat the size of a small dog was crawling across the floor. I pointed and screamed again, this time receiving an odd look from Soul as his eyes darted to the space I was pointing at. A disgusting grin crept across his face and he put his hands in his pockets, walking slowly towards the animal. The man with blue hair became interested with what I had been cooking, stirring the ingredients in the pan, luckily keeping them form burning. He was completely uninterested in the rat and instead began talking about how great he was for saving such delicious smelling food.

Soul, however, picked the rat up by its tail and began walking towards me, never once removing the wicked grin from his face. Blood was pounding in my ears as he neared me. It was then I noticed the blood seeping from the side of his mouth, smeared across his white shirt, probably staining it. Something in my chest tightened. Was I… jealous? He had someone else's blood in his system right now.

What the hell was wrong with this bond?

Once he was finally standing right in front of me I didn't even notice the rat wiggling in his hand or the taunting words coming from his mouth. I reached my hand up and gently smeared the last of the blood from his chin, causing him to freeze. My eyes were drawn to his and he leaned forward, opening his mouth slightly as if to say something, to do something.

That's when the rat bit my hand.

I didn't scream this time, instead I swatted the damn thing from soul's grip, letting it hit the floor with a sickening thud. I think it got up and scurried away. I wasn't really sure though, seeing as I was too entranced by the blood flowing from the deep bite. I wanted to taste it out of curiosity.

I wanted to feel Soul's tongue against my skin again as he lapped it up.

I wanted to bring it into my mouth and crash my lips against his once again, to feel my head spin around in the sky and lose myself in his arms.

I brought my hand up to my mouth and gently I licked the blood form the back of my hand, Soul's eyes following my every move.

A loud crash finally brought me back to the reality of what I was doing. The blood in my mouth wasn't as coppery as before, it was sweeter now, like chocolate. Soul turned around to find his acquaintance throwing various pots and pans at the rat still dancing around the floor. Loud cursing followed by another crashing noise.

I was horrified at what I had almost done, in front of a complete stranger, to an almost complete stranger. What was worse was that I still wanted it to happen. I wanted to kiss Soul, bringing the blood in my lips to his own to give him something out of the deal since I'm sure he didn't want my lips as badly as he wanted my blood.

Who am I kidding, I saw the way the women looked at him last night. He could easily get a girl far more attractive and well-endowed than I was. I slid off the counter and walked around Soul, ignoring the rat that had once been such a big deal.

"Blackstar you idiot, what the hell are you doing?' Soul's voice was annoyed, but shaky. At least he gave the mysterious man a name.

I continued cooking my food. Soul and 'Blackstar' exchanged yells as I drew a plate down and turned the stove off. I was surprised it still worked at all, what with the disrepair the rest of the house was plagued with. I transferred the food to my plate and left the kitchen, and the yelling, behind me. Slowly I made my way up the stairs, carefully holding the plate as not to spill any of its precious cargo. I may have eaten last night but I was so weak from getting my blood almost drained out of me it was difficult to hold the plate steady and climb the stairs at the same time. When I made it to the landing I took a moment to weigh my options. I could go left to Soul's room, or right to the dress room. I opted going right in favor of not being choked by Soul's scent.

Slowly I was becoming more hyper aware of things like scent and smell. I had yet to receive a single drop of vampiric blood but my body was going through strange changes already. Absently I wondered what would happen if I did ever receive Soul's blood. Would my eyes turn red like his? Probably not, Kidd was a vampire and his eyes were gold. Maybe the vampirism simply highlighted the color of their eyes instead of changing them. I ate my food silently, studying the various gems and dresses in Soul's mother's collection. She had very exquisite taste, which was understandable. This place must have been grand before Soul allowed it to fall into its present state. I found a book underneath the small couch I was sitting on and began reading it until I realized it was his mother's diary.

She wrote of such interesting things like masquerade balls and horses pulling gold lined carriages like they were new to her. Maybe Soul's mother didn't come from a rich background. Maybe she was poor like me…

I shut the book before I could finish the first entry, blushing at my invasion of her privacy. She may have been dead for quite some time but that was no excuse for me to go snooping through her private thoughts. I set the diary down and stood, walking around the room. It was about the size of the house I shared with my father, shelves covered in boxes, filled with precious jewels and metals lined the walls while dresses, both finished and in the process of being sewn, were draped over chairs and fake busts and overflowing from the closet.

If I were to ever marry rich I couldn't see myself investing in such lavish beauties. I wouldn't want to waste the time of the people making the dresses for such a normal looking thing like me. I stopped to look in a mirror, adjusting my pigtails so that they were even. My eyes reminded me of my Mother's, bright green and always shinning. My cheek bones and nose, however, belonged to my father. My lips were stained red from my foolish mistake earlier with the blood. It was then that I realized the door was open and Soul was staring at me intently, silently, not breathing at all.


	11. Chapter 11

**Soul**

* * *

"So what Kidd told me was true," Blackstar had finally killed the rat using a knife he had pulled from a drawer and we were now sitting in the dining room.

"Yes." I sighed, running a hand through my messy hair. "Sorry about the werewolves, I'm not sure if you knew them."

"Any wolf stupid enough not to lock themselves up on a full moon deserves their fate," Blackstar was solemn for a moment, so rare for him.

"What do you mean?" I raised an eyebrow. I had only been an immortal for a little over a hundred years, Blackstar had been born into it, he stopped aging when he turned twenty five and it's been about two hundred years since. Wolves were weird like that. They could have children, but once they reached maturity they were frozen in time like the rest of us. Witches were born from rare deals made with half-ling devils, giving most of them black magic and bad intentions, there are rare witches like Kim who are born with light in their hearts. Most don't make it very long. Then there are fairies, born from the laughter of children. They can only turn the size of normal folk when they get about 200 years old. Some of them get eaten by birds if they don't learn to control their powers. But I was getting sidetracked. Blackstar was talking but I hadn't been listening.

"Run that by me one more time," I mumbled at him.

"It's like I was saying, the witches are hunting for something and they've been killing an awful lot of supernatural folks to get to it. It's kind of like the witch hunts from the old days, except that we never know which witch is going to turn on us." Blackstar rubbed the back of his neck, his eyes narrowing. "That girl you have isn't a witch in disguise is she?"

"Can you smell magic on her?" I raised my eyebrow. Each supernatural creature has a different kind of scent. They're easy to recognize once you teach yourself what each one smells like.

"She doesn't smell human to me," He finally said.

"We're half bonded, I'm sure that's what's making her smell off to you," I said, sitting back in my seat.

"You're not going to go through with it?" Blackstar finally asked. He was being uncharacteristically quiet. Then again since I've known him he's gone through mood swings of being loud and obnoxious to being quiet and serious. I wonder what's eating at him.

"No. She deserves a better life than to be bonded to a monster like me," I grinned lazily at him, standing.

"I've never seen you smile so much with a girl before," Blackstar deadpanned. I ignored him, sticking my hands in my pockets and walking towards the kitchen and opening the back door.

"And I've never seen you care so much before," I jested. He gave me his signature grin before exploding into a fit of laughter.

"Just let your god know when you finally tie the knot with her," He bellowed as he walked out of the door. I rolled my eyes, shutting it behind him. I made my way to the stairs, following the freshest trail Maka left behind, leading me to my mother's dressing room. I remember watching my mother sit in that room for hours and admire the silks and gems my father would buy for her. She once told me she was a poor girl growing up, having the ability to play an instrument was all she had until the day she met my father and he whisked her away to her happily ever after. They had two kids and forced us to learn how to play, my older brother Wes learning how to play violin, stringing together perfect melodies at the tips of his fingers, while I learned the piano. I played what was in my very soul, and my parents were not pleased.

I pushed the thought out of my head as I opened the door to the room silently, expecting to find Maka eating or napping. Instead I see her admiring the fine silks and gems around the room, the look in her eyes mirroring my mother's from ages past. She was beautiful in the light as she stopped in front of the mirror, a look of disgust splashing her fair features for just a moment before she began to study herself in earnest. I couldn't stop myself from staring, even if I wanted to. Once she turned to face me I was dumbstruck, unable to speak. I simply pushed forward, walking into the room and tossing myself on the couch, landing on the book I hadn't notice was there.

"You like to read?' I asked, tossing the book to another chair, earning a rather hated look from Maka as she picked the book up and gently set it on a table.

"Very much so," She answered, sitting on a chair away from me. Fine, keep your distance little girl, but you'll soon come to realize that….

I stopped that train of thought. This was good. She should stay away from me, and what better way to keep the girl at a distance than to give her what she desires most.

"Follow me," I stood and left the room, keeping my hands firmly in my pockets as Maka rushed after me, her eye brows furrowed in annoyance. Her hand brushed against the skin of my wrist as we walked. I jumped the steps gracefully, doing my best to keep distance between us. My skin was still warm from Maka's touch when I stopped in front of a door that hadn't been opened in at least twenty years. When Maka finally caught up to me, her lips turned downward and her eyes shooting me daggers I flung opened the doors and with my lightning fast speed I ran around the room removing drapes and lighting what candles I could find.

The Evan's family Library could almost rival that of Kidd's. Almost. It was two stories, but only accessibly from the first floor. Complete with its own balcony and bathroom, there would never be a reason for Maka to leave the room ever. Unless she needed to eat. I turned to face her once I was done. Her jaw was dropped and her eyes were glittering as she took in the sight. It's every bookworm's dream.

"Is this real?' she asked, stepping inside of the room and spinning once she reached the center. The only wall not covered with books was covered with a two story window, completely intact and very dusty. I would have to completely clean this room before Maka could get any real use out of it. Shame all the effort would only be so she could enjoy herself for four more days.

I ground my teeth at the thought and then swallowed the lump in my throat. "As real as you or I." I sat in a chair, one of my legs dangling over the arm, forcing another yawn. She ignored my yawn this time and simply explored the room, her dainty fingers lightly pressing against the spins of the books.

"Oh Soul, this place is beautiful. I've never seen this many books in my entire life." Her voice flitted around the room as she began pulling books from the shelves and setting them on the table in the center. She sat down next to me, much to my surprise and began reading, her lips moving with the words, eyes never leaving the pages. Absentmindedly she played with the hem of the ruffles on her dress, her fingers smoothing the material only to grip it once again.

My eyes wouldn't leave her as she continued to read, we stayed like that for hours, my eyes slowly drooping until I was asleep. Something warm enveloped me and a feather-like kiss met my forehead. Maka's voice whispered into my ears as the words were lost to the darkness.

With her close by I was saved the torment of my never-ending nightmares.


	12. Chapter 12

**Alrighty guys, a quick note before I delve into this. This fanfiction can go one of two ways at this point in time. I've got one idea that will take it down a cute romantic slighty smutty road, and then another one filled with lots of violence and carnage and will be WAAYYYY longer than the other. I don't know which way I'm leaning just yet so bear with me. I'm doing my best.**

 **Also, there are two days left of Maka's stay with Soul!**

* * *

 **Maka**

* * *

Two days had passed since Soul opened the doors to the library. As payment for the ability to read anything I wanted Soul made me wear a different extravagant dress every day, twirling and showing it off to him. He always looked at me with a bored expression, but his red eyes were on fire whenever they met mine, always bringing a red tint to my cheeks.

On this particular evening, after sleeping all day in Soul's room, much to my complaint, I awoke alone. Candles were lit in the hallway and the smell of food wafted from the ground floor. A beautiful gown of red silk and lace was thrown haphazardly against the back of a chair, matching earrings and a necklace sat on the dresser nearby. A quickly written note pinned to the dress.

'Wear it all or you don't eat.' I sighed, slowly undressing and using the cloth in the wash basin to scrub off the sweat from sleep. The last two days had been uneventful, I would read for hours while Soul would clean, something I found very uncharacteristic of him. My now sensitive nose would go crazy, sneezing dust every few moments, earning a chuckle from Soul. On occasion he would sit next to me and I would absentmindedly play with his hair. If he minded he's yet to say anything. Other times he would be gone, hunting for food or spending time with his annoying wolf friend Blackstar.

I didn't know werewolves could turn into normal wolves when it wasn't the full moon. Blackstar's bright teal hair remained unchanged whether in wolf or human form, making him easy to spot. Blackstar was good company for Soul, bringing laughter to Soul's usually dreary mood. I wonder what Soul did today as I slept. The spot on the bed next to me was cold, telling me he hadn't slept for long.

Once dressed and glittering in white diamond and deep rubies I made my way down the steps, barefooted. Even though the house was crawling with splinters and broken glass I had learned where to step to avoid such nuisances.

Though that didn't seem to be necessary today.

As I walked down the steps there wasn't a single sign of dust or debris, in fact the other staircase had been completely rebuilt, only missing the carpet to cover the oak boards. I stepped carefully, taking in the sight of the house revived from its years of neglect. Candles lit the walls, throwing warm light everywhere. I followed the scent of food to the dining room, hearing soft voices fill the air. I took a deep breath, suddenly nervous. My eyes reacting to the nerves, telling me five people were in the next room, and one was in the kitchen. So many people. I rested my hand against the door, making a startled noise as a hand was placed over mine. A soul no longer lounging in the kitchen, but now enveloping me, wrapping me in his warm scent. I would recognize it anywhere.

"I see you can follow orders, pet." Soul's voice whispered in my ear, causing goosebumps to form where his warm breath met my exposed neck. I had opted in putting my hair up into a bun, doing my best to keep it from getting to messy.

He was always like this, his moods swinging from 'let me be so close to you that you can't form a rational thought in your head' to 'I'm going to stay as far away from you as possible and ignore everything you say'.

My breath was shaky as I leaned into him, something he did not expect. He stiffened, for only a second. I had noticed he was fine with giving the unwanted and surprising affections, but was not very good at receiving it.

"What's all this about," I finally whispered, aware that Soul's guests were probably supernatural beings and could hear my heart hammering in my chest from miles away. I wonder if Soul liked what he did to me, causing me to become flustered, my heart threatening to leap from my chest. I no longer received visions of supposed memories when we touched, but I could feel something about him. A wavelength calling to my own. I felt silly just thinking about it.

"A dinner," was all he said, his low voice reverberating through me. I took a breath, deciding to end this silly farce before he could cause my heart to explode. Pushing open the dining room door I waltzed in, leaving Soul to stand in the doorway, caging nothing.

Soul has yet to feed from me, opting instead to hunt animals outside. I only feel a little jealous, but the feeling was dying down, now mixed with a desire to touch him every chance I got. The attraction was stuck in me, imprinted on my soul, leaving me aggravated at the stupid vampire. I wish this would end. That I could go back and run, leaving the stupid man to his fate. I sat at the end of the table, next to Liz and Patty. The girls smiling at me warmly, bright eyes dancing in the light of the expensive chandelier. Soul sat on the opposite end of the table, his eyes studying mine until Kidd cleared his throat. I looked around the room, happy to recognize all of the faces except one, her short pink hair accentuated with a light blue rose. My eyes studied her for a moment, she _felt_ familiar in a way I couldn't explain. She smiled at me.

"Well it's good to see everyone is here. It's been ages since we've been able to have a reunion like this," Kidd was twitching a bit, looking at the seating arrangement. Liz sighed motioned for Kidd and I to switch places, muttering about Symmetry. I complied easily. This now sat me between Liz and the girl with Pink hair, across from Blackstar and his grinning sidekick Soul. "Ah hem, much better." Kidd grumbled. Finally he opened his golden orbs to look at Soul. "To Soul, for finding his mate." Raising a glass filled with thick red liquid he toasted to Soul. My face grew red. Is that what a bond is supposed to do? I'm supposed to be his mate? Soul glared daggers at Kidd, while Kidd simply smiled, drinking from the glass. The rest of them toasted, a knowing look on most of their faces.

Soon the food was uncovered and I was surprised to see everyone was eating. The four vampires were picking at their food slowly, but still ate it. Blackstar, however, scarfed his down like he hadn't eaten in years. I sat quietly, enjoying the food as I studied the pinkette next to me. She was beautiful with sparkling eyes and a gentle smile. Her soul was different form the vampires, basking in a light pink aura. Blackstar's was still bouncing around fervently, changing from blue to yellow. The longer I attempted to use this ability the more it changed. The vampire's souls were a light red color, mixing with individual colors of gold or pink, swirling with the colors instead of combining with them. Soul's was a steady red, unchanging.

"How are you feeling," the pinkette finally spoke, her voice as soft as her smile.

"I'm feeling fine," I said quietly. Where did I recognize her from?

"Good. I was worried. Soul took you in such a rush the other night I didn't get a chance to make sure the spell had worked.

Her identity dawned on me in that moment. "You're the girl that healed me from my bite!" my hand ran up to my neck. I had a very faint bruise from the attack, but under the warm light of the candles it was barely noticeable. "I cannot thank you enough!" I smiled at her. Glad to finally know who she was. It had been driving me crazy.

"I'm just glad you're okay. I've never seen Soul as happy as I have the last few days. Your presence has done quite a number on him." She smiled and continued eating. I absorbed her words, my eyes trailing over to Soul. If he was so happy why did he look so solemn right now? His red eyes were staring down at his food. Out of all the vampires he had barely touched his meal.

"Well it's been a lovely evening but we really should get going," Kidd said out of nowhere. Most of the food was gone, courtesy of Blackstar. Soul stood, walking over to Kidd to shake hands, his lazy grin returning to his face, not quite meeting his eyes. Kidd pulled him forward, whispering something in his ear. Soul just sighed and shook his head.


	13. Chapter 13

**Soul**

* * *

"You still have time to complete the bond. I can see the way you look at her," Kidd's voice was smooth and calm. I wanted to, I really did. But Maka didn't ask for this life. She had dreams of leaving the little village she lived in and going away to an expensive college where she could learn about whatever she wanted. Her dreams were more important than the fact that I wanted her near me every night to chase the demons and nightmares away from my sleep. The only time I didn't dream is when I slept for years on end, making the inky blackness of those slumbers preferable to the days spent alone in this house full of haunting memories.

I shook my head, eyes meeting with Kidd's. He gave me another knowing look as I released his hand. The girls stood to leave, while Blackstar leaned back in his chair, stomach plump from eating almost an entire roasted pig.

"Mind if I crash tonight in the spare room?' He burped. He may have been the prince of the star clan, but he had no manners whatsoever. Maybe that's why I liked him so much.

"Sure, as long as you clean up after yourself unlike last time." I grinned at him. Last time he stayed he had forgotten it was a full moon. His werewolf claws had shredded the furniture, leaving feathers scattered across the room that took days to clean up. After Kidd and the girls left Maka stood slowly, gathering plates and making her way to the kitchen. I moved to assist her but she simply shook her head.

"This is my thanks for a lovely meal," Her words were soft as she continued cleaning, her delicate fingers busy with work. I sighed and shoved my hands in my pockets, leading Blackstar out of the room.

"You've only got tonight and tomorrow man," Blackstar said once we were out of earshot.

"I'm giving her back her normal life after this, no discussion." I growled.

"Have you even asked her what she wants?"

"She already thinks she's bonded to me. How would she feel if she knew it was temporary! She'd want to leave. I'm giving her the out without having her rip my heart from my chest."

"Yes, because you're doing it yourself." Blackstar groaned. "And as your god I demand you-"

"No." I said sternly, staring into his eyes, "I refuse to give her a lifetime of hating me so that I can be happy. I don't care how she makes me feel. Once this stupid bond is broken it'll all go back to the way it was." My teeth were grinding against each other. I was a ball of frustration that needed to be let loose. "Keep an eye on Maka, I'm going out," I finally said, running from the house before Blackstar could stop me. He might be the fastest werewolf alive, but I'm still faster than he is. He's limited by his living body and need to breathe. At the speeds I reach his lungs would give out and he'd suffocate. After I was a good distance from the house I slowed down, the mechanical movement of walking took much less effort and concentration. Even if it wouldn't kill me, knocking into a tree going top speed would definitely take some time to heal.

I wanted Maka more than I had ever wanted anyone before in my life. Before I had tasted her blood she's was just another face, a cute one, but still just a face. Her act of kindness in saving me thrust her memories into my brain, letting me experience all of her pain and happiness. It let me know all of her dreams and fears. She didn't want to end up in some dead end relationship, she wanted to feel real love, like what she had read about in those books she treasures.

And this was the most dead end relationship I could think of. It's true that once two people are bonded by blood the other gains longevity. But that only adds like a hundred years to their lifespan. After that they begin aging again and the immortal is stuck watching their love die. Unless they turn them. Being a vampire would mean hear heart wouldn't race whenever I steal moments to touch her, she wouldn't blush with the same intensity because her blood won't run the same way through her veins. And I know for a fact if I went through with the rest of the bonding that I would be too selfish to stop myself from turning her. I hit the nearest tree, causing it to snap in half, my fist burrowing into the bark, gaining splinters as I pulled it out.

"Well if it isn't my favorite little vampire," a silky voice cooed from a tree. I looked up to spot a purple cat wearing a crooked witch's hat.

"Blair," I muttered as she jumped down, transforming halfway through the fall. Over the years I had come to use her for her beauty and voluptuousness. She, in turn, got the high from the endorphins of a feeding after sex. It was a win-win. No strings, no commitment, just sex and blood. The way I liked it… until that wasn't what I wanted anymore. There is no doubt in my mind that I'm sexually attracted to Maka, but there's more to it than that. For the past two nights after I'm 100 % sure Maka's asleep I bury my face in the crook of her neck like my father would do with my mother. Back when they were both alive, and happy. Way before my tenth birthday. Something happened to my father… but I couldn't dwell on that now. My heart yearns for companionship, but right now I'll settle for anything to get the frustration of knowing I'll be losing Maka.

"It's been too long like vampire. I've had to starting working in that little town down the hill just to feel half the pleasure you give me." She grinned, her golden eyes warm. She wrapped a strand of hair around her finger, lifting her head a bit to expose her neck. "What do you say we work out a little deal," she let go of her hair, motioning for me to move forward.

I pinned her to the tree and crashed my lips against hers, my teeth _very_ gently grazing over her bottom lip, capturing it in my grasp. She moaned. Her warmth pressed against mine usually drove away any thoughts I had.

It wasn't working.

All I could think about was Maka.

Her twirling in expensive gowns.

Her eyes glittering in the candle light.

The first and only time our lips touched, causing endorphins to take over my body before her blood was even in my mouth.

Something about Maka was driving me crazy and even Blaire's fervent kisses couldn't drive it away.

I growled, pushing myself away from Blaire. This bought me a confused look from her.

"I can't Blaire, I'm sorry." I ran a hand through my hair.

"At least tell me what's wrong. I've never seen you like this before, little vampire." Blaire conjured a pumpkin house and opened the door, tilting her head so that I would follow. I guess the good thing about being a cat with a ridiculous amount of magic energy is that home was wherever you decided to conjure it. I sighed and entered the house, sitting on one of the plush chairs as Blaire conjured some warm tea and poured me a cup, adding a few lumps of red sugar before mixing it and handing it to me.

I told her everything I could about Maka, my frustrated brain couldn't shut up, so I let it all pour out, my feelings, my actions, the way she responds, everything. And Blaire listened quietly, her golden eyes looking reassuring and understanding. Blaire was one of the first people I had met after Kidd turned me and I was thrust into the supernatural world. We had always had our sexual agreement, but every so often we would just talk like this. It was comfortable in a strictly platonic kind of way. When I finally ended my rambling what felt like hours later Blaire set her tea down and nodded once.

"I've been alive a long time Soul, and what you're describing to me isn't the bond anymore. Without you drinking her blood regularly and with you only touching her to get a reaction and to feel her warmth the bond is close to the end of its stage. What you're describing is love, or at least fairly heavy infatuation. It could have been triggered by the bond, but what you're feeling now are your real feelings." Her silky voice was soft and even. Her eyes dropping to rest at her hands. "Erasing someone's memories only work as long as the person doesn't want to remember what happened. Of course with the older vampires they could wipe someone's most precious memories with little chance of them regaining their hold of them. The memories aren't really wiped, just covered, with a cloth. Out of sight, too difficult to call up. Even if you attempt to rewrite them, the real ones are just beneath the surface." She stopped talking for a moment. I stayed silent, watching her. "If she feels the same way then eventually her memories will return, and she can do what she wants with the information given. If she doesn't remember or doesn't return then you must leave her alone to live her own life. But if she does," a small smile spread across Blaire's face as her eyes returned to gaze at my own, "If she does than you've found your someone. And then maybe you guys can bond for real." I nodded.

"Thank you for listening Blaire," I rested my hand on her knee and she nodded, small tears forming in her eyes. For a second I didn't know what to do until she wrapped her arms around my neck, almost choking me with the 'balloons' on her chest.

"My little baby vampire is all grown up and falling in love! What a joyous day this is!" She purred and I groaned. I should have known something like this would happen.


	14. Chapter 14

**Maka**

* * *

I heard the front door slam as Soul left. He and Blackstar had been whispering about something important, something they wanted to keep hidden from me. I sighed, rinsing off the dishes, amazed that the house's plumbing still worked so well. I guess money can buy you the best of everything. I put the dishes away and pulled on my hair, letting it fall to my shoulders in silky waves. I padded to the library, passing Blackstar as he simply frowned at the door in front of him, almost un-moving.

I had become use to his presence and weird antics. He was Soul's best friend, next to Kidd, and had been over the last two days, spending much needed catch up time with his friend.

I sighed, sitting in my favorite chair and laying my head down on the cool wood table. I missed Tsubaki more than anything right now. What I wouldn't give to be able to see her again.

Maybe I could ask Soul tomorrow.

What if he thought I was trying to run away?

Why _hadn't_ I tried to run away?

It wasn't like me to stay complacent, but as much as I missed my friend and working hard in order to earn a living I was happy here.

 _Happy_. I sat up, looking around the library. It felt so empty without Soul. I couldn't feel his soul nearby.

'He's probably hunting or something,' I thought to myself as I opened a nearby book. It was silver, with silver lined pages and fancy scrolling lettering. 'Supernatural Beings' was the title. My heart thumped as I turned the pages, reading about the different creatures hiding in the shadows. There were fairies, witches, vampires, werewolves, trolls, gnomes, dwarves, demons, angels, and….

"Grigoris," I read the word aloud. I had been reading from the list of creatures in the table of contents and was frozen at the word. It sounded familiar, and ancient. Somehow different from the others. I flipped to the page and studied the picture under the word. It was like an angel, though half of it was colored with light pastels and a lot of whites while the other side was dark, with thick lines and deep colors. It was split evenly down the middle, two halves of one person. My heart began racing as my eyes scanned the words on the page.

 _Grigoris were sent from both heaven and hell, creatures made to serve one purpose, to rid the world of demons escaped from the underworld. Kishin. They wield heavenly abilities as they destroy the souls of the demons, gaining power with every kill. Their powers lie dormant, in a state of unused until they are introduced to the supernatural world. Some Grigori bloodlines go centuries without fulfilling their duties, their powers remaining dormant and passed to the next generation._

 _Being a part of the supernatural world themselves they have innate abilities they can sometimes manifest without being introduced to anything supernatural. Inhuman strength and being able to detect lies fall in this category, but as each human is different, each Grigoris ability varies, as well as the way they can unlock their full potential._

I turned the page to see sketches of a variety of weapons. They were all so beautiful, singing to me. Even though they were mere drawings I looked at them in awe as my fingers ran over the raised lines from the dried ink. I looked over to the next page only to discover the rest of the chapter torn out, a few of the pages burned.

That had been a problem with some of Soul's books. Pages would be missing or burned out, leaving chunks of information missing. This didn't happen with the fiction books however, only the ones with facts in them. I sighed, my heart beat slowing down. I looked up to see Blackstar staring at me. His eyebrows furrowed in thought. I did my best not to scream at his sudden appearance. I knew he was here, but I didn't know that he would be _here_. I think this was the first time I had seen him in the library.

"How do you feel about Soul," he finally asked. I sighed again, closing the book and moving it over.

"I feel trapped."

"That doesn't tell me how you feel about _Soul_ , that tells me how you feel about your situation." He grumbled. I looked him in the eyes, his still clouded. I was unable to tell where he was going with this.

"I… I feel safe around him. But he confuses me, giving me nothing but attention one second and bored with my existence the next. He makes no sense. It's like… It's like he's hiding something dark that he doesn't want me to know about so he's pushing and pulling me so I cannot get any bearing on my situation. And I can't tell if these thoughts running through my head are because of the bond or if…" I ground my teeth together trying to find the right words. Blackstar yawned, suddenly looking very bored, much like soul whenever he would switch his moods.

"That was too long of an answer," he said, placing his hands behind his head. "Try a shorter one." I rolled my eyes and stood.

"I don't know how I feel about him," I finally said, turning around and eyeing a book on the shelf. Without much thought I grabbed it and left the library, walking up the steps to the dress room. I had come to claim the room as my own personal space, which was very selfish of me. I couldn't help the way the room eased my thoughts. I could focus on the books I was reading and the expensive silks surrounding me instead of Soul's touch and Blackstar's confusing question.

If I would have taken the silver book with me I would have discovered everything there was to know about vampires and their bonding rituals. I would have known I was no longer under the effects of the bond, and instead was beginning to grow feelings for the red-eyed vampire. If I would have looked closer at Soul's mother's journal I would have noticed the silver lined pages shoved in the middle, hiding important information.

But I did none of those things, instead I dove into another romance book filled with princesses and dragons, not noticing Soul's presence just beyond the door.

I fell asleep reading, dreaming of a red-eyed dragon stealing away an emerald-eyed princess, and locking her up in his cave, hoarding her as he would any other precious gem. His deep chuckle reverberating through the cave as the princess began falling for his charm.

I awoke in the dressing room, Soul asleep in the couch he had pulled up next to mine, trapping us together. I could smell him all over me and his fingers were stroking my hair as he mumbled in his sleep. I sat up gently, not wanting to wake him. Sometimes I could escape his morning grasp, where he was too unconscious to comprehend what he was doing.

This was not that day.

I had only been awake five hours last night, but had still fallen asleep before the sun rose. Soul pulled me to him as I judged the sun's position in the sky. It was sometime before noon and I was restless. Sure there were plenty of books to read, but I was tired of reading about other people going on adventure. _I_ wanted to go outside and explore… and maybe get a note to Tsubaki telling her I was alright.

A loud noise reverberated through the mansion, waking Soul. He looked at me sheepishly, he's sleepy red eyes scanning mine, looking for something. I was about to ask him what was on his mind or lean forward to see how he would react to a kiss (being under his gaze for so long made me squirm) when he sighed and climbed out of the couch prison he had made, pulling his temporary bed back to where it belonged. I groaned internally.

"Soul," I finally said, his eyes meeting mine again. I wanted to confess my feeling but instead my tongue turned on me. "Do you think we could go out today, to the town? I just want to let my father know I'm alive." I didn't really care about papa, but I did care about Tsubaki. A loud whooping noise came from down stairs, followed by loud footsteps scrambling to climb the stairs fast enough. I couldn't help but imagine Blackstar running up the steps only to trip on the carpeting. The door was thrown open, a grin plastered on Blackstar's face.

"That sounds like a great idea Maka!" he finally said, after panting a bit. I didn't even know werewolves could get tired. Blackstar was my only comparison, but he always seemed so full of energy with the wild way his soul bounced around.

"Why not," Soul finally said, eyeing Blackstar suspiciously.

* * *

 **Okay guys! I've really been enjoying this story but please, please, please do me a favor and at least tell me what you think of it! Do you hate it, are you in love with it, do I make you want to vomit from my terrible writing. ANYTHING is appreciated. I know I'm updating a lot of chapter really fast but that's mostly because they're all really short. This will also probably try to make up for any days I miss in the future. I'm not very busy right not but that could always change.**

 **I know you guys are probably super busy but just a pm saying 'dude that thing you wrote that one time didn't completely suck' would make me so overly happy. I just need to know i'm not completely sucking at this and that you guys enjoy it!**

 **Thanks again for reading it!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Soul**

* * *

It was so damn bright outside as we entered the town limits. It was a small, but busy, town. One I was only slightly familiar with. In the last fifty years it had grown. 'Serenity peaks' was a little mountain town nestled in the deep forests. The only neighboring city was Death City. Death city was once a vibrant community of supernatural beings, but slowly the city became abandoned, leaving an eerie aura and a bad vibe. All of the other cities Serenity peaks could trade with refused to make the trip, so shop keepers from this town traverse the dense forests on scarce paths to make their way to another city to sell their wares.

This, as I understood it, is how Maka ended up lost in the forest. She had made that trip hundreds of times, but never through such a storm as four days ago. In fact the forest nestled around my home use to be an expansive lawn until my family died and I became a creature of the night. Kidd had some witches plant the tress, coaxing them to grow into a thick forest. It was better to keep my home shrouded than to have passersby ask for a nights rest. He was worried that as a new vampire I would be consumed with blood lust, and for the most part I was. But I was only searching for the blood of the one who killed my family. His plan had worked, however, barring all but the blond walking next to me, her face hidden by the expensive cloak she wore.

That was my condition. She could go home and see her friend, but she had to keep her face hidden from sight.

It hurt, knowing this was my last day. I walked next to her, a hat pulled over my easily recognizable white hair. On the off chance someone recognized Maka I didn't want them noticing me and bringing me up in conversation after wiping her memory.

If what Blaire said was true I only wanted Maka to remember me if she wanted to… if she wanted me. I sighed, watching the girl study her familiar surroundings, her bright green eyes shining in the shadow of her cloak. She led me to a shop, the front window displaying various weapons. Something flashed in Maka's eyes for just a brief second before it was gone.

Blackstar was bored, following behind us. Once we entered the shop however, his demeanor quickly changed. There was a tall girl working at the front counter, speaking softly to a customer as she handed them their purchase. Her long black hair was pulled up in a single pony tail, falling down her back. Her body reminded me of Blaire's, full and curvy. But she didn't catch my eye the way she caught Blackstar's.

Without warning he was running to the counter, his hands smacking down on the glass. I could hear its cry as it strained against him. He had almost shattered the glass in his carelessness. I sighed, watching his eyes sparkle at the girl as she turned to him, stunned.

"Oh beautiful goddess! Where have you been all my life?" he asked, completely enamored by the girl.

"I'm not quite sure what you-," her eyes lifted, meeting with Maka's. Maka held a single finger to her mouth and the girl nodded.

Before we had left I made Maka promise not to divulge any of the supernatural details of her last few days. She could make up any other story she wanted, as long as she kept those facts to herself. She agreed without question.

"Go stand in the corner," the girl whispered as footsteps began to sound from the back. From the smell wafting from the now open door I could tell that the owner was drunk, intolerably so. Maka moved quickly, her hand grabbing mine as she pulled me with her. The warmth sunk into my bones and I wanted to keep it there. She pushed me behind a shelf that had just enough room for one person to stand comfortably.

We were squished together, our breath mingling as one. I didn't have to breathe, but it was a comforting motion, making me feel more human. Maka smelled delicious, her warm skin pressed against me, soaking more warmth into me. I wanted to memorize this smell, to drown in it. Her eyes looked up at mine as Blackstar began talking really loudly, the drunk's footsteps stopped at the counter next to the woman with long hair.

"A couple of friends and I were wondering if you had any 'special' items," the grin was apparent in Blackstar's voice. "A great god like me only deserves the best in potions and cures after all." I rolled my eyes.

"Mister Spirit, would you check in the back room to see if we have any of those witch's potions left," the girl's soft voice flitted around the room.

Spirit. Where had I heard that name before?

I had been so busy focusing on Maka's tragic memories of her father that I had ignored his image completely. I knew this name separate from just the words and images floating in my brain that didn't belong to me.

His name had been important once. Something in the distant past that was still foggy.

"Sure thing," he slurred. Maka stiffened next to me at the sound of his voice, an unreadable expression on her face. She couldn't smell the booze soaking into his pores like I could, and I was glad for it. "After this I'm going back to Chupa's" His voice was a groan. We waited as he fished for something in the back, Maka's fingers bunching up my shirt, her eyes shut. He placed something on the counter and began walking toward us. He paused by our hiding location and took a swig from something in his hand, a moan escaping his throat. "Oh where, oh where could my angel Maka be?" he continued walking.

Maka didn't move until the shop door closed. Footsteps sounded from the counter, running towards the door. A faint click made its way home. I took a breath, not realize I had been holding it.

I didn't need to, it just felt good.

Maka squirmed away from me, but her hand still clutched mine as she walked towards the girl, pulling me with her. It wasn't until they were standing eye to eye, Maka's hood removed, that Maka let go of my hand, running towards the girl.

"Oh Tsubaki!" she cried, tears springing from her eyes.

"I thought you were dead Maka!" Tsubaki exclaimed, running her hand through the blonde's hair. "What happened to you?"

"It's a long story," she mumbled, her eyes opening long enough to look at me. My chest felt tight as I looked at her. So hurt from what I had done, keeping her here, away from her friend.

If I could have brought her home sooner I would. But I wouldn't be able to erase her memory as long as the bond still hold, no matter how weakly. Tonight at midnight, however, I would be giving her up.

Tsubaki led us up a flight of stairs to Maka's home. It was small, but Maka looked so comfortable here. I kept my distance as Blackstar sat next to the girl and Maka sat on a small, threadbare chair facing her. She began her tale.

"I was riding home when a pack of wolves attacked me. The horse threw me off and left me alone with a twisted ankle. I was lucky to survive. Soul," Maka pointed towards me, her green eyes suddenly looking very sad, "saved me. He killed the wolves and got me medical attention to help heal my wounds. I was unable to walk until yesterday, and he didn't want me to strain myself too much. He has been very kind." She looked down at her hands, wringing a piece of parchment until it was nothing but a crumbled ball.

Maka had just provided me the perfect story to plant in her mind. I sighed, committing the deception to memory.

"Thank you, Soul, for taking such great care of my friend."

"It was my pleasure, I assure you."

The rest of the day was spent with Blackstar trying to get Tsubaki's attention as we roamed around the town. Maka's store closed for the day. We passed Chupa Cabra's, a den for men to drink and get their fill of women.

Blaire stood outside, greeting people as they passed. Our eyes locked for a moment and she studied me, then the blonde next to me, her hood no longer keeping her face in the shadows. I guess pain was apparent on my face because she mouthed 'I'm sorry' before continuing her greeting chores. I nodded. Her sentiment was unnecessary, but it still felt good knowing someone understood how I felt.

I stayed close to Maka that day, getting my fill of her laughter and experiencing first hand her favorite things about this little town.

As the sun began setting she had us follow her to the top of an old hotel, the manger smiling at her and letting us through without question. We climbed the steps all the way to the top, Blackstar doing his best not to show off how inhumane he was be going too fast. I simply trailed behind, hands in my pockets.

When we reached the top Maka threw open the door to the highest floor, showing off the view of the mountains, glittering lakes and streams reflecting the warm light like moving diamonds. It was just as beautiful as Maka's memories had told me it would be, with the added bonus of Maka, staring at the glittering rivers and the town's people below. Her green eyes the brightest gems I had ever seen.

I wanted to open my mouth and say something, anything, but I was taken by surprise as Maka's warm lips met mine, moving against them, her body pressed hard against me.

I don't know when she turned around. I hadn't noticed exactly how close we were.

What I noticed now was that my need for her was tripling with every second our lips moved together. I tilted my head, deepening the kiss.

I pulled away before I could get carried away. Looking towards Tsubaki and Blackstar, my face turning as red as my eyes. They hadn't noticed our kiss, Blackstar was capturing all of Tsubaki's attention by standing on the railing of the building, his grin as wide as the sky. She was giggling, her hand doing its best to cover the flush setting into her cheeks. I turned back to Maka, expecting disappointment in her eyes.

Instead she was studying me, her eyes searching for something, unyielding in their quest. I leaned down and kissed her on the forehead, bringing warmth to her cheeks.

I couldn't drag her down with me. She sighed and turned around, watching the fading oranges and pinks as the sky began turning dark.

"We should probably return home," her voice was small as she leaned into me. I wanted to wrap my arms around her, to pull her to me…

But the blood pumping through her veins was calling me. As badly as I wanted to hold her, I wanted to dig my fangs into her neck and drink every drop of blood until there wasn't anything left for anyone else to claim more.

My throat turned dry and I nodded, placing my hand on her shoulder. She looked up at me, eyes worried.

"I'll meet you at your house," I said quietly before


	16. Chapter 16

**Maka**

* * *

I had wanted to kiss Soul for so long that I finally gave in. When I had pressed my lips to his he immediately responded, deepening the kiss.

And then it was over.

I lead Tsubaki and Blackstar back to my place. It was nice, seeing Tsubaki so happy. She had been down since ever since my father brought her home to live with us, and even though she was such a nice person, she was never really _happy_. Her smile never truly meeting her eyes.

Until now.

I'm sure if they could have, they would have been all over each other. Maybe they can be together, maybe Blackstar can bring her back with us and we can leave this place, never to look back. As much as I loved this town I feel like I didn't belong here anymore. Everything was familiar but it felt too… serene. There was nothing here that caused my blood to quake and heart to pound. Not like Soul did. And without him next to me I felt drained and empty.

I gave into the bond, kissing him like an idiot and he left.

When we reached my place Tsubaki took the lead, making sure my father wasn't home.

She confirmed that he was passed out drunk on the couch and I groaned. I didn't want to see him, he would make this too difficult. I decided we could stay in the basement until Soul returned. He should have been able to track us down there anyway.

Tsubaki and Blackstar talked for a long time, laughing and giggling in hushed voices. I should have been jealous of them. No matter how stupid this bond was, that is what I wanted to be doing… with Soul.

"Oh, Maka," Tsubaki said, her eyes leaving Blackstar and searching my own. "Hiro has been looking for you." I rolled my eyes.

"Who's Hiro?" Blackstar asked, eyebrows raised.

"This guy who thinks he can buy my affections with pretty trinkets." I huffed, pulling a book out of one of Tsubaki's shelves and opened it. I had read this one a million times, but I still enjoyed it. I stayed immersed in the story of the evil vampire terrorizing the villagers as a brave heroine decided to stand up against the menace. I was halfway through the book when Soul finally showed up, his footsteps silent against the stairs. He looked tired, and worn out, but there was a hint of blood on his collar. Tsubaki didn't notice it, but Blackstar and I did.

"Hey Tsubaki, is there anywhere open that we could get a bite to eat this late? I'm starving!" Tsubaki laughed, not seeing through Blackstar's charade. He may have actually been hungry, but I knew he was trying to give Soul and I some space.

"Sure." Tsubaki looked at the clock on the wall, the hands reading 11:52. "Soul, Maka, would you like to join us?"

"Nah," I said, forcing a smile on my face. I was good at doing that.

"We'll catch up if we get hungry," Soul finished for me. His bright red eyes catching Blackstar's. An imperceptible nod graced the bluenette's head. Well, almost imperceptible. Tsubaki and Blackstar climbed up the stairs, their steps light, as if to not disturb my drunken father.

Soul and I were alone for the first time in days.

"About the kiss," I began, but was interrupted with Soul's lips against mine once again, his moves deliberate. We were sitting on the edge of Tsubaki's bed. Or at least we were until Soul took my head in one of his hands, threading his fingers through my hair. The other hand was supporting him, holding him up as he slowly lowered me to the bed. We kissed like that for a while, my fingers finding a way into his hair as his lips assaulted mine. Slowly, he moved down to my throat, his lips brushing against my skin gently, followed by even lighter bites. His sharp teeth only grazed over skin, never digging into the soft flesh. Never drawing blood. I gasped as his tongue snaked out of his mouth ghosting over my flesh. Every move he made was too light, too sweet. I pulled his hair, guiding his mouth back to mine, breathing hard as our lips met again.

I have been waiting for this for far too long. I've been wanting him for too long.

Damn this bond.

Soul growled, it was a guttural sound, starting deep in his throat as he pulled away from me, pain in his eyes.

"Maka, I need to tell you something," He said finally, his voice soft and broken. "Our bond wasn't cemented when you gave me your blood. A vampiric bond is only complete once both parties exchange blood." I stayed silent as he spoke. "Our bond broke ten minutes ago when it turned midnight and I kissed you." I continued to stare at him, my eyes widening. "After the first day the bond began breaking, but my attraction to you has only grown… I want to thank you for saving my life Maka, for risking your freedom to do it. But now… Now I have to give you your life back." His red eyes were focused on mine, drawing me in, and his voice became the only thing I could hear. It was soft and sweet, laced with sugar and dreams. "You're going to forget everything that has happened, this is what you're going to remember…"

* * *

I awoke from a dreamless sleep feeling exhausted and empty. I looked up at the clock on Tsubaki's wall. It was three in the morning.

"How did I get down here?" I muttered, standing and stretching. My lips felt raw and tingles were running down my neck. It was an unfamiliar sensation and yet… something was missing. I thought back to what had happened today. Tsubaki and I had spent the day roaming around the town after that kind noble man dropped me off at home. His face, however was shrouded in fog as I fought my memory. What was his name?

I shrugged, making my way upstairs.

"Tsubaki, where is Tsubaki!" I finally said, snapping my fingers. I ran up the stairs to the apartment above the shop to find Tsubaki in my bed. "That's right," I said, examining my friend. "She was so tired after today that I let her sleep in my bed." I sighed, feeling something in my chest release… and something in my stomach tightened. All of this felt… wrong somehow. I shook my head, ignoring the fuzzy feeling in my brain, like it was stuffed with cotton balls. I walked back downstairs quietly, doing my best not to disturb my good-for-nothing Papa. He was drunk on the couch again. As I made it to the store's floor I noticed something shine on the counter. A pouch of gold coins were spread against the glass, which had tiny micro cracks running through the surface. A small note was pinned to the pouch in a messy script.

 _To help make your dreams come true_

 _-S.E._

S.E? My brain did its best to come up with an answer. I took the coins up and counted them. This was more than enough to start school in a city far away from here. I could even bring Tsubaki with me and we could finally get away from my terrible Papa.

I could feel eyes on my skin as I tucked the coin bag into the pocket of my dress. I paused looking down at what I was wearing. It was far too expensive for me to afford. It must have been from that Nobleman. I just wish I could remember his name to properly thank him for everything he's done for me. My chest tightened.

None of this felt right, deep down.


	17. Chapter 17

**Soul**

* * *

I watched from a distance as Maka read the note I left for her, pain tearing into my chest. This was for the best.

I had to keep telling myself that.

Blackstar was upset about me having to wipe Tsubaki's memory as well as Maka's, but he always has the option of running into her again.

Reintroducing himself.

A have his cake and eat it too situation.

I sighed, running a hand through my hair as I began walking home. The mechanical movement of my legs helped keep my mind off of the fact that I had just left behind the one thing in my life that gave me some semblance of happiness.

Of course I still had my friends, but there was a fire in Maka that lit something deep inside of me.

A person dressed in a dark purple cloak bumped into me, muttering apologies. They smelled like summer and rain.

Green eyes peered at me as I muttered my own apology.

Odd how familiar a complete stranger can feel.

Blackstar was ahead of me, ushering me forward so that he could go pout at Kidd's party tonight.

Getting drunk sounded like the perfect thing to do in this situation.

* * *

The party was loud, as per usual. Scantily clad fairies danced on top of each other, man and woman alike. Fairies really hate clothes.

I drank a glass of spiked blood, letting it slid down my throat slowly, using the pain to numb whatever was going on with my chest.

I really just wanted to go back to Maka's. To watch over her, to make sure she and Tsubaki could start their lives over. Maybe Blackstar and I could follow them, reintroduce ourselves.

I snorted. I sounded like a creep. A love-struck creep.

"I can't believe you did it eater," Kim said, standing next to me, her big eyes clouded with sadness.

"I had to do what was best for her," I muttered, shoving my free hand into my pocket as I placed my empty cup on a passing tray, switching it for a full one. Kidd was giving me apologetic looks from across the room. Liz and Patty were dancing, like drunk idiots. At least they were happy and enjoying themselves.

"It's okay Soul, I'm sure we'll run into them again. No matter how hard you try you can never erase the memory of Blackstar!" he said it so cheerfully, but the cheer didn't reach his eyes. He had just met the girl and was enamored with her. I had Maka under my hand, her mouth against mine, her heat sinking into me, making me feel whole and full. I let her go.

Now I felt empty.

The party passed around me as I stood still, drinking alcoholic drinks and moping.

I felt like shit.

I think I wanted to cry.

Shit.

I set my drink down and walked to the bathroom, locking the door behind me. I had passed four couples making out, one was actually three people fighting to kiss each other. That sure was a sight.

My red eyes were dull, my hair was a mess from the countless times I had forced my fingers into it after erasing Maka's memory.

It had been hard, looking into those beautiful green orbs and erasing myself. She remembered that someone helped her, but she wouldn't be able to remember my face, my voice, or my name. Leaving the signed note was risky, I knew it was. In fact I wouldn't have done it if it wasn't for the fact that I was hoping Maka would come and find me.

I sighed for what felt like the hundredth time. I am literally wasting air by being melodramatic.

I forced my eyes to keep contact in the mirror, whispering to myself.

'You will forget her, you will forget her, you will forget her…'

It wasn't working.

I growled, wanting to smash the glass. Then an idea formed in my head. Maybe I couldn't do it, but Kidd definitely could. After all he is one of the first vampires. Son of death himself, he was fashioned from the darkness to terrorize the nightmares of the living.

Now he throws parties and freaks out about symmetry.

Absently I wondered what Kidd was like before I met him as I searched for him in the expansive house. When I finally found him he was preoccupied with Liz.

I seriously couldn't wait long enough to let them finish.

I could hear their whispers through the door.

I knocked.

And knocked.

I didn't stop knocking until Liz told him to 'answer the fucking door or so help me god'.

When the door finally slid open Kidd's shirt was rumpled and his hair was askew.

"Soul I know you're in the middle of grieving but I'm in the middle of-"

"Yeah I don't care. Make me forget her."

He froze at my words. His golden eyes going wide. "You can't be serious Soul. I know it must be painful but-"

"She's the only thing on my mind, ever. I won't be able to go back to my house without remembering her face. This could kill me Kidd." The stinging began in my eyes. No, I couldn't do this.

This may have been what was best for Maka, but this was definitely not what was best for me. I was shaking by the time Liz squeezed herself passed Kidd to wrap her arms around me.

"Kidd, come here for a moment." She gave me a pointed look. 'You listen and you die.' I simply nodded, focusing instead on how yellow the wallpaper was in the hallway, how that shade of yellow would look good on creamy white skin, next to ash blonde hair, against the emeralds in my mother's room. I should have left Maka some of the gems. She seemed to think they were beautiful. Their beauty, however, was nothing in comparison to Maka's eyes.

"Fine, Soul, I'll erase her from your memory." Kidd's voice was loud, invading my thoughts. It was about time. I was about to have a breakdown.

"Thank you." I said, releasing a shaking breath.

"Just look me in the eyes and tell me this is what you really want," Kidd said after a moment of silence. I looked into his eyes, unflinching as I opened my mouth to talk.

"I want you to erase Maka Albarn from my memory."

"Very well."

* * *

 **Hey guys.**

 **Don't hate me too much.**

 **Please.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Maka**

* * *

I never knew it was possible be so annoyed at a color. Tsubaki and I were packing two days after waking up with cotton in our brains and a sack full of gold. She suggested that I wear this dress when we left. It was teal.

It was aggravating me, even though it did nothing but sit there, innocently. It's not even that it was an ugly shade, it was just _annoying_ to look at. Such a soft color and yet it was so _loud_. What the hell was wrong with me today?

I set the dress down and shook my head.

"Sorry Tsubaki, but I just can't. I just… it's just…" I groaned. The color was _mocking_ me. I just knew it somehow.

"I just love this shade," Tsubaki smiled sweetly at me. I handed her the dress and she placed it over the back of the chair.

"Are you almost ready?' I asked. She nodded.

We were definitely leaving. I loved this town but recently I just felt… wrong. Yesterday when Tsubaki and I went to our usual spot to watch the sunset my stomach was tying itself in knots. The red crystals that I use to find so beautiful at the jewelry store now made me want to cry, and the white haired dog that our neighbor owns makes me shake. Violently.

It was about time I left my womanizing Papa to fend for himself anyway.

He didn't know we were leaving, and after the way he reacted to my short stint away yesterday morning when we all woke up I didn't want him to know. I don't think I could handle him acting like a buffoon again.

It was so uncool.

I froze, my own thoughts making me feel weak in the knees and lightheaded.

What was wrong with me? As we finished our checklist and I stashed the sack of gold deep in the bottom of my bag we were almost ready to go. Today was our last day in town and we were going to make it count.

A knock at the apartment door startled me as I was walking down to the weapon store to lock up for the day.

"I'll get it," Tsubaki said cheerfully. I nodded and continued downstairs, humming to myself as I did. Once I turned the lock and flipped the sign I could hear fast footsteps coming from the steps. I turned and froze.

My stomach was turning itself inside out and my heart was beating frantically between spasms of tightening. I was almost certain I was having a heart attack.

My mother stood in the middle of the stairs, her light blond hair, a few shade lighter than mine, was in a messy bun, her jade eyes were bright and a smile was spread across her face. For a moment I was four years old again, watching my mother walk out of the front door after a fight with my father. I waited hours for her to return. Hours turned to days, to weeks, to months, and finally after a year of waiting I gave up on my mother coming back.

And here she was, smiling at me like she never left. Tears sprang to my eyes as she continued down the stairs, her arms open wide, waiting for me to run into them.

"How could you?" I said finally, freezing her in her tracks. Tsubaki stood at the top of the stairs, silent.

"Maka I-"

"How could you just leave me with that womanizing man as my only parent for fifteen years?"

"Maka-"

"Why are you here?" I stepped back as she stepped closer. Hurt flashed in her eyes, and then something dark, for just a moment, before it settled on understanding.

"I see. I thought it had awakened…"

"What awakened?' I asked, glaring at the woman I had been wanting to see for such a long time. I should be happy, seeing my mother again after so many years.

"I'm sorry Maka. I shouldn't have left you. I came back to see you, to apologize to you for not being here for you." Her words seemed so sweet. But they were all half-truths. I could feel it in my gut that there was something she was hiding from me.

"I need some air." I said quietly. My mother nodded, a small frown tugging at her lips. Did she really expect me to stomach this nonsense after fifteen years of stomaching my father's own personal brand of bullshit? Did she really think that I could be that dense? As I walked up the steps I bumped my shoulder lightly to Tsubaki. "We need to leave," I mouthed to her. Her eyes widened for a moment before she nodded once. She made her way down the steps to her room.

"Mrs. Albarn would you like some tea?' She asked sweetly, convincingly. I walked up to my room, grabbing our bags. We were traveling light tonight since we sent most of our things ahead of us yesterday. Just changes of clothes and what we thought were absolutely essential things. I could hear the whistling of the boiling water downstairs and I pulled my bag onto my back, holding Tsubaki's in my hands.

Polite conversation ensued as Tsubaki poured the tea laced with a sleeping potion. Whenever there were times I needed Papa asleep, usually if an important customer was over and he was drunk, we used this tea to knock him out. The sound of porcelain breaking followed be a loud thump alerted me that the tea had taken its affect. Tsubaki was up the stairs in less than a minute, taking her bag from me as we ran from the apartment.

I didn't like being lied to, and I certainly didn't like being played with. Something was going on that my mother wasn't telling me, and I certainly wasn't going to stick around to find out. I had wasted too much time in this town to end up being stuck here due to sentiment.

Papa, mama and I use to live in Death City, way back before mama disappeared. After that Papa moved us out here as Death City's population began dwindling. He never told me why, and since I was so young I hadn't cared at the time.

Now I was feeling weird about mom and just thinking about Death City gave me a fuzzy feeling. Like there was something I should remember.


	19. Chapter 19

**Soul**

* * *

My house felt weirdly empty as I woke up from another nightmare. This one featured green eyes and my heart being ripped out my chest repeatedly... by a mirror image of myself. I shivered, frowning at the room around me. There were dresses strewn around the room, falling over chairs and on my dresser. I picked one up and smelled it. The scent was familiar and yet…

"Who the hell has been wearing my mother's dresses?" I growled in a low voice. I collected the expensive silks and brought them to the room my mother used to house such finery.

I stopped before I entered the room, my chest tightening. I wasn't sure what I was expecting, but when I opened the door the room was empty, save for the gowns and gems my father used to dote on mother after hours of neglecting her. He would rather spend money on her than time. But I guess he was like that with everything, even his own kids. I sighed, running a hand through my hair before straightening up the room finding books piled on one of the tables. I growled again, the same scent that was soaked into the dresses was all over this room, and especially on the books. I brought the stack of books down the steps, amazed at how clean the house was. I must have been asleep for what felt like ten years. I opened the library to find the same scent invading my nostrils here.

It wasn't a bad scent, but it tugged at something inside of me, just beneath the surface.

"Hey little vampire!" a familiar voice called out to me. I set the books down and made my way to the front door.

"Blaire," I grinned at her, stuffing my hands in my pockets. "It's been at least ten years, how have you been?"

"So it's true," Blaire looked shocked, and then sad. But only for a moment. Before I could question her about it she shook her head and began smiling again, though this time it looked a bit forced. "Never mind that, are you coming to Kidd's tonight? He's throwing a big party!"

"He's always throwing a big party," I grinned. I could definitely use a good party. It felt like it's been eons since I last let loose.

"Purrrfect," Blaire grinned, her golden eyes searching for something, anything. I was feeling really uncomfortable under her gaze when a yawn erupted from behind me. I turned to see Blackstar emerging from the spare bedroom. Something felt off about him as he walked towards me, grasping my shoulder in his hand.

"You okay buddy?' I asked, really concerned.

"Love sucks," he groaned, walking towards the kitchen. I looked at Blaire who looked at Blackstar with sympathy. The moment she turned that sympathy look at me I could tell something was wrong. I was forgetting something.

'Maybe you should leave it forgotten Eater,' a voice in my head murmured. I sighed, listening to the voice. If I forgot it then it probably wasn't that memorable to begin with.

"So what are we doing before the party?' I asked, looking between Blaire and Blackstar, the tired man returning with coffee in his hand and a grimace on his face.

I don't think I've ever seen him this down, not even after his parents died leaving him in charge of an entire clan of werewolves.

"You could show me some of those pretty dresses your mom use to wear," Blaire said sweetly. Blackstar shot her a look and gave her a low growl. Blaire looked back at him, her golden eyes shooting daggers this time.

"Leave him as he is," is all Blackstar mumbled before bringing the cup to his mouth.

* * *

Hours later we were at Kidd's. Everyone was staring at me with concern and sadness etching their features. Did I die or something?

Was this my funeral?

Liz placed a hand on my shoulder, guiding me to the kitchen. "Hey, sorry about everyone, just do your best to ignore them. They're just acting weird cause we thought you weren't going to wake up this time," Liz's eyes opened, studying my face. The same concern was etched into her soft face, but she was better at hiding it than the others. I looked around the kitchen, noticing a large piece of the wall was shoddily patched.

"What happened here?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, two idiots were fighting over a girl last week. The loser didn't make it out alive."

"Who was he?" I asked, leaning against the counter.

"Giriko," she gave me a grin that said she knew something she wasn't going to tell me. I hated that look on her. "I only wish you could have been here to see it." I rolled my eyes at her as she continued grinning at me. I definitely preferred the grin over her look of concern.

That night I drank a little too much and sang a little too loudly with Blackstar, who was equally drunk. I wanted to know about this girl that broke his heart but he refused to talk about her. So instead we drank. Each time he scowled we drank. Each time I searched the crowd for someone I could quite remember we drank. As our minds became hazy I could feel tears spring to my eyes. Blackstar became quieter and quieter.

What the hell happened to us?

We've never looked this miserable before.

After way too many drinks we made our way back to my house from the party, neither of use wanting to be alone, neither of us wanting to talk. At least Blackstar knew what was wrong with him. I was mourning the loss of something I wasn't even sure I had in the first place. Not that I could remember if I did.

If I had a heart it would definitely have been ripped out.


	20. Chapter 20

**Maka**

* * *

The sun set faster than we expected. We probably should have hired someone to take us through the woods.

We were hopelessly lost.

In our mad dash to run away from my mother (and any emotional trauma that could have resulted in what she was hiding) we ran straight for the woods. We started off on the well-defined trail that led to the outskirts of Death City. From there we could get anywhere.

Unfortunately not many people ventured to the woods anymore, so the well-defined trail became a hiking trail that quickly got us lost in the forest. Tsubaki was patient with me as I cursed. The action was foreign to me. It wasn't that I had never done it before, it was more that I chose not to.

I guess there was some sort of exception for tonight because I almost couldn't stop the string of curses that slipped form my lips every few minutes as we trudge through the almost pitch black forest.

I make irrational decisions when emotions are involved.

"I'm so sorry Tsubaki," I repeated for the umpteenth time.

"We will find a way out of this forest," Tsubaki said calmly, her steady voice giving me strength. I nodded, putting all of my faith in her. If there was anyone on this planet that I trusted, it was Tsubaki. We continued forward, doing our best to keep our footfalls silent so that we would be able to hear anything that approached. The rustling leaves above us kept spooking me, and at this rate I was going to have a real heart attack before morning.

After hours and hours of trudging through the darkness we heard our first, actual, noise. A sign that there was something out there. Tsubaki pulled a small knife out of a pouch she kept wrapped around her leg. I gripped the stick I had been using to walk with just a bit tighter. We couldn't afford to stop. Any moment now my mother was going to wake up and start looking for us. I wanted to be halfway to Death City by then.

"Maka, be careful," Tsubaki whispered as I stepped forward, a twig snapping beneath my foot.

A growl erupted from a nearby shadow as it stepped towards me.

It was covered in fur with a long snout and sharp teeth much like a wolves. Its bright eyes glaring at me, giving me a weird feeling a déjà vu. Another wolf thing stepped out of the shadows closer to Tsubaki, letting out a feral noise as is opened its mouth only to snap it closed, making a crunching noise.

"What are you doing, trespassing in our forest, humans?" A final shadow lunged forward, standing up on two hind legs before growling.

"You heard that too right?' I asked Tsubaki, my eyes studying the monster in front of me. Something was pulsing inside of it, but it was just out of reach of my sight.

"What should we do?" Tsubaki asked, her eyes hardening as she sized up our opponents. There was no way we could make it out of this battle alive.

"We are simply trying to get to Death City," I said, keeping my voice even and calm, though I felt quite the opposite. My gloved hands were beginning to sweat.

"And what business do you have in Death City?" the second wolf growled.

"We just want to leave," I answered. I just wanted to leave this place and its bizarre occurrences behind. I just wanted to go to school like a normal person.

But above everything else I wanted to understand why the knots in my stomach were untying themselves, and why the creature in front of me had a glowing orb inside of its chest.

"I don't believe you," the first monster finally roared. "You will pay for invading our territory!"

"I would hardly call two lone girls an invasion," I ground out as one of them leaped towards Tsubaki. She was nimble and dodged the attack, dropping her bag to loosen her weight. I followed her example, blocking an attack with the stick I was holding. I was glad it was made out of such a durable wood. As I did my best to simply block attacks Tsubaki was on the offensive, cutting into the monstrous beasts with a chain scythe she pulled out of her bag in a swift, fluid motion. While I was busy reading and studying for school Tsubaki had been taking martial arts classes and learning to fight with some of the more interesting weapons that arrived in our shop.

I turned my attention back to the wolf-like creature attacking me. The stick in my hand started becoming warm, almost humming as I used it to block each swing of the beast's deadly sharp claws. As I was dodging I lost my footing, the claw missing my face by centimeters. I was sprawled out on the ground, the giant wolf reared back, opening its huge mouth and it lunged towards me. I closed my eyes and waited for its teeth to sink into me. Instead I was sprayed with a warm, red liquid.

I opened my eyes to see Tsubaki standing between myself and the wolf. Blood was seeping from where its teeth were stuck in her soft pale skin, the blade part of her chain scythe firmly in its eye. She fell to her knees as she pulled out the weapon, a shaking breath escaping her lips. I scanned our surroundings. Two of the wolves were dead by Tsubaki's hand, the third was watching us carefully. When his comrade didn't get back up he howled to the moon, sending the noise throughout the forest. It lunged toward us. I grabbed the stick, feeling something inside of me react to the need to protect Tsubaki.

The stick was transformed into a glowing scythe, ethereal in presence. I could feel it draining my energy so I moved fast, running to meet the monster halfway. I brought the blade of the scythe above my head and pulled it down towards the wolf's head. It sliced through the skin of the monster easily, with only a bit of resistance.

Rustling sounds began from my left, so I turned quickly, trying to dig the scythe out of the wolf. I had to protect Tsubaki.

Teal hair exploded out of the brush, dark blue eyes meeting my own.

"Maka, what are you-" I fell to my knees, the scythe cracking in my hand. I recognized his hair. "Tsubaki!" He cried out as he ran passed me. He knew Tsubaki. Maybe he would be able to help her. I don't even know what to do.

I was still covered in her blood. A head of white walked out of the bush next, worry on his face, hands shoved in his pockets. I couldn't take my eyes away from the ruby orbs now staring into my own eyes. His tanned skin looking paler than I remembered.

And I remembered.

His lips against mine.

His last words to me.

What he was.

"Soul," I whispered his name as the scythe in my hand continued cracking from micro-fractures set inside of it, much like the glass counter of my dad's shop.

"Maka," his usually smooth voice was shaking as Blackstar was freaking out.

"Save her," I'm not sure if the words made it out of my mouth. I'm not sure if I was even alive. Every single ounce of energy was drained from my being, leaving me an empty shell.

The only thing that mattered to me was that Tsubaki had someone taking care of her.

That's all that mattered.


	21. Chapter 21

**Soul**

* * *

I was suddenly feeling very sober.

A million memories came flooding back to me as I laid eyes on the blonde kneeling on the rough forest floor. She was covered in blood, but from the scent I could tell it wasn't hers. She looked extremely weak as she held onto a glowing weapon that seemed to be sucking the light right out of her eyes.

"Soul," her voice was little more than a whisper as she kept herself up on her knees. She looked dizzy. The weapon in her hand made a cracking noise, much like my voice as I opened my mouth.

"Maka," The girl I had wanted to forget so badly so that I wouldn't feel so hollow was right in front of me. Her lips began moving, shaping words that didn't leave her throat as the weapon in her hand finally fell to pieces, disappearing in the dirt. She fell forwards. I caught her before she hit the ground. She was warm and soaked with sweat and Tsubaki's blood.

I looked over to the girl as Blackstar was prying the dead werewolf's mouth open. I set Maka down gently to help. If we didn't hurry Tsubaki was going to die. I could worry about _why_ they were in the forest later. We worked quietly, finally freeing a barely breathing Tsubaki. Blackstar picked her up gently.

"I'll get Kim," I said. I stopped for just a second before leaning down and picking Maka up, holding her to my chest much like Blackstar was doing with Tsubaki. "I'm sorry about this Blackstar. I know this is somehow my fault."

"If she lives I'll forgive you," his voice was small and broken. I nodded. That sounded fair to me. I ran as fast as I could with Maka in my arms. I could have easily run faster, but it probably would have killed her.

I wouldn't survive that.

Not in the state I was in right now.

I reached Kidd's house within five minutes, barging in the door as the party was dying down. I was in luck since all of the people I would have been looking for were talking in hushed voices in the parlor right next to the entrance.

"Soul what are you-" Kidd began before dropping his eyes down to Maka.

"We'll talk about this later. Maka's friend Tsubaki was bit by a werewolf she lost a _lot_ of blood. Blackstar is taking her to my house as we speak," my words were a little more slurred than I wanted them to be, but being an expert in drunk talk Liz translated for me.

"Say no more," Kim said. She gave Kidd a look and he sighed, leaning down so she could climb on his back. Patty and Liz disappeared like a blur, already running at top speed to beat Blackstar to my house and prepare it for his arrival.

"Let's go," Kidd said finally, a grim frown set into his features. I nodded.

* * *

Kim worked on Tsubaki for what felt like hours as she tried getting the girl's condition to stable. _Stable_. Not top notch, brand new, ready to run into the jaws of another deranged werewolf. Stable. The beautiful girl was covered in a sheen of sweat and her pale skin was dangerously white. I was worried for her almost as much as I was worried for Blackstar. I was a coward for running to Kidd and having him erase Maka from my mind, leaving Blackstar no one to talk to about how he was feeling.

Kidd had set a backup into his memory erase, a little catch that he didn't mention to me before going ahead with my request. It was Liz's idea. Thank you Liz.

Should anyone mention Maka, or should I see her with my own eyes, I would instantly have every single memory back.

I wish I had thought of that.

I didn't want Maka to remember me though. I just wanted her to be happy.

And now she was breathing weakly in my room while a witch friend of Kim's looked over Maka. She was a crotchety old lady, but I'm sure her age only made her that much better of a healer.

"Your Grigori friend here is just exhausted," She finally stood up, her old bones creaking.

"Grigori?" I raised an eyebrow, looking over to Kidd. He was the only one out of our group that could possibly know of every _single_ supernatural being, whether or not they were still in existence. He sighed, shaking his head.

"I should have noticed it earlier. I simply thought the smell was from the bonding." His gold eyes were studying Maka's face. Liz and I stared at him expectantly as he thought for a moment, trying to form the right words to use. Blackstar and Patty were with Tsubaki, Patty doing her best to keep Blackstar from tearing the house to shreds. He was scared. I was scared.

If she didn't pull through it would be my fault.

Once you meet even the edge of the supernatural world you're pulled in whether you like it or not.

"Grigoris are beings that are a merging of light and darkness. A mixture of the two from ancient days when demons were a very big problem on earth. Angels were too busy to fight them all and Death was tired of chasing them around. They came to a compromise, using angel souls in demonic vessels. It was an interesting concept, and it worked well. There were few demons left when the Grigori had finished their work. But still some managed to escape, so Death gave their vessels the ability to reproduce, keeping their powers dormant until they came in contact with the supernatural world." Kidd's eyes met mine. "Looks like you're not going to be able to get rid of her like you planned."

"I only did that so she would be able to have a shot at the life that she wanted." I said, eyes sinking to the floor.

"Well with the increase of witch activity I was going to begin searching out Grigori's to help fight." Kidd sighed. "I'm going to have to ask Maka for her help. She was born a fighter, whether she realized it or not. In fact, once a Grigori has unlocked its full power they're much like many of the other supernatural beings, eternal youth and life spans reaching through the stars. However, with the nature of their creation, they normally die young and in gruesome battles."

"If she decides to fight then I'll just have to fight with her," I answered quietly. That wasn't the unspoken question he was asking, but I didn't control what Maka did. I tried that once and she still managed to get herself in danger.

"I'll have to call Spirit in too," Kidd sighed.

"Spirit?" I asked, my head shooting up.

"Yes, he's a very powerful Grigori. I've allowed him to spend the last twenty-three or so years doing whatever he desired, but I'm going to need his skills." Kidd became quiet, eyes studying me. "How do you know Spirit?'

"Spirit Albarn is Maka's father."


	22. Chapter 22

**Maka**

* * *

When I finally opened my eyes I was in a familiar room, surrounded by a familiar scent and staring into the familiar eyes that had haunted my dreams.

He left me.

He had feelings for me.

I wanted to strangle him.

I sat up slowly, Soul looking worried. He reached his hand out to help me, then thought better of it. His face was displaying how nervous he was, sitting in this room alone with me. Even without the red orb in his chest convulsing and squeezing in on itself I could tell he was a nervous wreck.

I would be too if the world didn't feel like a sunbeam and my head wasn't as light as a cloud.

"I'm so sorry Maka," His voice hit my ear in smooth waves. I wanted to wrap my arms around his neck and comfort him.

I also still wanted to strangle him.

"How's Tsubaki?" I asked. He grew pale at the sound of her name. I forced myself out of bed, forcing my eyes to search for her reassuring soul only to find it small and weak. Damaged. All because she saved me. I gasped before Soul could say anything and he swallowed.

Before I could stop myself I pulled him to me and kissed him, catching him by surprise. I wanted to feel his lips against my own before I could fall into despair over my friend's condition.

The feeling was something surreal.

It was probably just because of how lightheaded I was.

I pulled away without warning, using his daze to run, my feet following the familiar path down the steps and passed familiar figures as I ran towards Tsubaki's spirit. There were too many familiar faces here.

When I barged into the room Blackstar was by her bed, his lips set in a tight line. He looked miserable.

It was all my fault.

I stepped closer to her and her eyes opened, a small noise escaping her lips.

I fell to my knees by her side, tears filling my eyes.

"I'm so sorry Maka," she groaned.

"Don't be stupid Tsubaki. This is all my fault," I sobbed, pressing my forehead against the bed.

"No, this is our fault," voices sounded behind me, but I ignored them.

Nothing made sense right now.

But one thing did click into place.

"Bond with her," I muttered, my eyes meeting with Blackstar's.

"What?" He yelled at me.

"Bond with her" I stood up, only focusing on him. "Partially bonded blood and wolfs bane is what saved Soul when he almost died, why can't it work on her?"

"She took on too much of the wolf's poison before we could get to her, even if we save her she'll be a werewolf." Kidd's voice was gentle behind me. I turned to Tsubaki, her eyes open, but glazed.

"Tsu, do you know what's going on?" I asked, taking her hand in my own.

"Explain it to me Maka," she tilted her head to look at me.

"You got bit by a werewolf." She nodded. "Even if they can save you, you're going to turn into a werewolf." Another nod. "There's a bonding ritual that might be able to keep you alive, but you will be permanently bonded to Blackstar until one of you die, maybe even longer than that." A weak nod, but still a nod. My last question took Blackstar by surprise as I smiled at Tsubaki. "Do you trust Blackstar enough to be bound to him for the rest of your life?"

"I do." Her voice was weak, but her smile still shone like bright sunlight. I stood, turning to Blackstar.

"No more excuses. She knows what's happening. Now it's up to you. It's your choice Blackstar."

"Is that even a question," Soul's voice was sarcastic behind me. He had some of his strength back. Good. I was going to beat it out of him for not telling me everything about the bond.

I was going crazy thinking that stupid bond was controlling my feelings when really it just kick started feelings that were probably bound to grow on their own. Stupid feelings. I finally turned around, finally acknowledging the pair in the room that seemed to stand out the most.

"It's about time you told me what the hell is going on, Papa."

My father sighed and walked forward as Kim and Blackstar were busy behind me preparing the bonding ceremony for werewolves. I had no idea what components went into it, but it seemed a lot more complicated than what vampires had to do.

"Angel I-"

"Cut the crap Spirit," Soul butted in, his red eyes staring into my father's blue ones. "You should have told Maka this a long time ago. You don't hide something like this from your own daughter." I sighed, rolling my eyes. My mother stood a bit away from the crowd, pulling her purple cloak closer to her. I stepped passed Soul and my father, stopping a few feet in front of her.

"I'm not human am I?" My eyes were searching her for an answer, but the way her white soul quivered at the question was answer enough. "What am I?"

"You're a Grigori Maka. And we're going to need to teach you how to use your abilities quickly. There's been a rise in the demon population, madness is spreading. It's our job to keep it at bay."

Grigori.

The word felt right. It made me feel whole.

"When can I start?" I asked, my chest clenching as the room around me was quiet. There were a few coughing noises coming from Tsubaki and Blackstar, but that was the only thing keeping it from being a dead silence.

"As soon as you're ready." Her answer was quiet. I simply nodded in response.

"I need to rest then." Without any more preamble I climbed the steps, letting my feet guide me to Soul's room.

I wasn't sure if he followed me because he wanted to talk to me, or simply to get punished for what he did to me, for the confusion he had me feeling in my gut, but he stayed close by me, our skin brushing as we walked. When we finally made it to his room I stopped and felt out for Tsubaki's soul wavelength. She was already healing.

She was going to live.

And knowing her she was going to fight right next to me. This time I had to be prepared. With a sigh I shut Soul's door, trying to drown out the chatter from downstairs. Soul stood against the wall, his hands in his pockets, dark bags under his eyes from lack of sleep.

Tsubaki's bag was sitting in the corner, flecks of her blood still visible. Mine was on the edge of the bed. I began digging in it without a word to Soul until I found the bag full of gold. I was so angry at him. Did he think this was going to pay me off? Did he think this was okay?

I wrapped my fingers around the bag as Soul's fingers ghosted over my skin, causing goosebumps to flare up in a trail wherever our skin touched. I was trembling now, tears threatening to surface as his voice broke the silence that hung between us.

"I didn't tell you because I was scared of your reaction. I took your choice away because I wanted to give you the life you always wanted. I didn't deserve to have such a beautiful, smart girl tied to me in such a way. If I told you and you left I would be crushed, but if you stayed I wouldn't know what to do. The days we spent together were the best days I've had in well over fifty years. And I'm so sorry I've ruined it all for you."

"I've been struggling with these emotions and desires, they pull against me threatening to take control and this entire time I've been scared that I was just under the spell of some bond. That I wanted you because that's what you wanted me to do. You toyed with my emotions and I don't even know what to think anymore." He spun me around, our eyes locking together.

"I would only touch you and give into my temptations when my resolve weakened. I never meant to toy with your emotions Maka, I need you to believe at least that much."

"What do we do about this," I finally said, breathing in his scent.

"Whatever you want, I will fully respect your decision." His voice was low as he pressed his forehead against mine. "Just let me protect you, that's all I ask."

My body wanted to get closer to him, to merge together and never separate. My heart wanted his words to be true, to open fully to him and fall for whatever words he spoke, to give everything to him.

My brain was confused by everything going on. I could barely breathe.

"I need to rest," I finally said, sitting down on the bed, Soul's fingers still touching me.

"What do you want me to do?"

"For now?" I asked, looking up at him. He nodded, worry plastered on his face. "Just stay with me." He nodded, climbing into bed with me and pulling me against him, his warmth was enough that I didn't need to get beneath the covers. Soul's fingers rubbed against my hand and I opened it, lacing my fingers with his own. I didn't say a word before drifting back to sleep.

I was still completely exhausted.

At least now I knew what was happening.

Now all I needed to figure out is what I wanted to do about it.


	23. Chapter 23

**Soul**

* * *

Maka was warm next to me, her eyes shut and her face was serene. She was calm, her breathing even, her heart rate slow but steady.

My brain couldn't get the kiss out of my mind. It was short, used a distraction to get away from me. Very effective. Even now I could feel the warmth of her lips against mine, I could taste her in my mouth. My vision began acting erratic, focusing on the way her pulse jumped at her neck, her wrist, in her chest.

I wanted to sink my teeth into her.

I slowly pulled myself away from her, pulling the blanket over her to replace the heat she was losing as I left. I knew she wanted me next to her, but the longer I stayed the harder it was to control myself. I wanted her in a way I've never wanted another person before and it was terrifying.

I was going to hurt her at this rate.

I left the room silently, shutting the door behind me as I turned to find Spirit standing against the wall, a cigarette in his mouth. Foul smoke was wafting to me, but I didn't flinch.

"So, you were bonded to my daughter," his voice was strong and rough. I shoved my hands into my pockets, but forced my back to straighten, to look taller. I was not going to let Maka's father intimidate me, especially after the hell he put her through.

"Partially bonded, yeah. And what daughter are you talking about? The one you ignored and emotionally abused due to your drinking and womanizing."

"I wanted to keep her from unlocking her Grigori powers. Kami wanted her to unlock them much earlier. Wanted her to start training as soon as she turned five," he spat out the words. His blue eyes clouded over. "I wanted to keep her safe so I quit my job as Death's scythe, I moved out of Death City with Maka after Kami left on a pretty important mission. I just wanted my little girl to grow up as a _girl_ you know. Not as some weapon to be used by Death." Spirit looked at me, a little broken this time, breathing in the smoke from his cigarette.

"Well you let her down big time I'd say," I leaned against the opposite wall. My body calming down from the episode I had while I was next to Maka. I definitely needed to start feeling more often to keep myself from hurting her.

"Blaire told me you had her. She works a Chupa's you know," He took the cigarette from his mouth and put it out in a crystal bowl filled with the remains of three others. "I was pissed at first of course, some fucking vampire keeping my girl from me. I had half a mind to come get her from you. But I thought about all the things I've done to her in the past. She probably wouldn't have been too happy to see me, let alone want to come with me. She's stubborn you know, gets it from her mother." I snorted in response. That was an understatement. "Now she's _decided_ she's going to train. Kami didn't even really give her a choice, but then again she never really does. And Maka doesn't even hesitate."

"Maka would have found out eventually. She's been seeing things. I could feel it back when we were bonded. She knew something was wrong, different. Hell she read half of the books in my library. She would have found out about her heritage eventually."

"No she wouldn't, not from your books." Spirit sighed and I raised my eyebrows. "Do you ever wonder why your family had been a target? Why they were all slaughtered?"

"I figured it was just some lunatic. I killed him."

"It. You killed it." Spirit shook his head. "What you killed was no human with malicious intent against some rich family like Kidd lead you to believe. Even in your newly awakened state you had to have felt something off about your first victim."

"Only victim," I growled out. Where the hell was he going with this?

"If you plan on protecting Maka there are going to be more. But don't worry, they're not humans. They're depraved souls from the underworld, demons, and followers of Kishin."

"What's this got to do with my family?" I shifted, feeling something in my stomach roll.

"Well your parents were a lot like Kami and I currently are. They were Grigori, your father a very powerful one. He searched a long time for your mother. Wanted to continue his bloodline with a pure blooded one, untainted yet by her awakening. He should have told her. Should have explained it to her. He wasn't strong enough for the demon that attacked your family that night. When you were turned into a vampire Kidd made me come and erase anything to do with Grigori's from your home while you were out hunting. It took months." Spirit smirked. "Your dad was really big on books."

"That was over a hundred years ago," I muttered at him, studying spirit. He didn't look a day over twenty five.

"We stop aging once we unlock our max potential, frozen in time until we die in the line of duty." His eyes looked sad now. "That's going to be Maka. She's only nineteen and she's being forced into this."

"Maka made the decision to join us," Kami stood at the head of the stairs, her green eyes piercing through Spirit.

"Some choice she had," Spirit spat back at his wife. He may only look 25, but right now the look in his eyes spoke of years and years of hurt and betrayal, making him look aged beyond his skin.

"Don't worry old man," I placed a hand on his shoulder, smirking at him, "I won't anything happen to Maka."

My bedroom door was thrown open, revealing a very tired, very aggravated little Grigori, her pigtails more askew than they once were. Spirit's eyes were wide, scared even as she revealed the book in her hands.

"How much of your father's lies did you hear Maka," Kami asked, crossing her arms. Emerald eyes clashed as the two woman glared at each other.

"Lies or not at least Papa was there, no matter how terrible a role model he was." Her voice was cold, poison seeping into every word she threw at her mother. Kami looked unfazed.

"We've called Stein, he will be arriving shortly. I hope you've gotten enough rest." Kami was equally frigid, with a dangerous hint of amusement in her eyes as she studied her daughter. Spirit's frozen body seemed to become solid marble, losing most of the color in his face.

"S-s-s-stein?" he stuttered, looking at Kami in horror. "You called Stein?" She nodded once, amusement growing.

Curiosity finally won Maka over as she studied her father's reaction.

"Who's Stein?" She tilted her head.

"Your new teacher," was all her mother said before descending back down the stairs. I sighed and ran my hands through my hair once more. If they called who I think they did this is going to prove very eventful. I better go hide all of the sharp objects.


	24. Chapter 24

**Maka**

* * *

Doctor Franken Stein was interesting. When Soul heard a knock on his front door he opened it to find it empty. I sat on one of the plush sofas moved into the greeting room. A terrible wheeling noise gave Soul pause before he shut the door, rewarding him with a man dressed in mostly grays and blacks wheeling a particularly odd looking chair into the doorway, falling flat on his face when making it into the house.

With Tsubaki's recovery assured Blackstar was back to his normal loud self, chortling when the man stood and then dusted off his clothes. The first thing one notices when first looking at Stein is the giant metal bolt going through his head and protruding outward on the other side. He twisted this, mumbling something about recalculations before picking up his chair.

The next thing to be noticed about Stein is the amount of stitches and scars running across his visible skin. This same pattern is also on his clothes, indicative that he probably cut them up and practiced stitching on them, leading me to believe he was some kind of doctor or scientist.

A wicked smile spread across his face as he turned to look at my father, his glasses reflecting the candle light, making it impossible to see his eyes. Kami, my mother, shook his hand, greeting the man. My father stood as far away as he could manage, shaking in fear, his white soul quivering. I studied Franken Stein again, letting my eyes adjust to his soul. It was a mess of colors, all stitched together. The most astonishing was the pure white it exuded from the center, telling me that he was also a Grigori. Or, perhaps, that he somehow attained the ability to become one.

Odd.

I looked at Soul as he sighed, shutting the door. His soul was a mix of worry and doubt, colors swirling together. The center stayed red, telling me he was a vampire, while blacks and whites, along with hints of pinks swirled in a mix of emotions. I was still getting use to the way my eyes kept gathering more data from the souls I could see in other people.

I wonder what mine looks like.

"What's with that bolt in your head?' Blackstar asked, his eyes shining.

"It helps me think," he answered, his voice toneless. Blackstar frowned, not satisfied. Kidd stepped out of one of the guest rooms to meet eyes with Stein.

"Professor, it's nice to see you again."

"I wish I could say the same," Stein answered, turning the bolt in his head a few clicks. "Being here means Death is unable to contain the Kishin Asura for much longer. The witches must be gathering Eibon's books to summon him. Kami's told me there's a new Grigori I need to train, but I might as well whip you kids into shape too." His grin plastered his face again. Kidd pulled at his collar, looking paler than normal.

I simply sat silently, watching everything unfold, letting my aching muscles rest for a moment longer. I had a feeling I wasn't going to enjoy this training very much.

"Maka," Stein's voice finally said. I stood up, stepping towards him. "I'm very sorry about this." His voice was even as he stepped towards me pushed his hand into my chest, causing me immense pain. I opened my mouth to speak, to ask him why, but my vision began turning black around the edges as everything was running in slow motion. Soul's eyes were glowing as he ran at Stein. My mother held him back. Blackstar was mid transformation while Kidd was grabbing his arm, yelling something about necessity. My father was even at the edges of my hearing, whispering that he loved me very much and that he was so sorry.

As I drifted to sleep, Stein's hand pulling something white and pulsing out of my chest I couldn't help but despise the fact that I kept passing out.

* * *

I awoke in an ocean, far beneath the surface. The sky was red, bathed in swirling blacks and a laughing moon, blood spilling from its mouth. I looked around me, the water clear as a bright blue sky without a cloud in sight. I was wearing a black dress, red ribbons tied in my hair. As I looked at my reflection in the sky it twisted and turned. Soul was kneeling in my place, beating down on what looked like glass, separating the sky and the ocean. I reached out to him but I was pulled down. Black blood was seeping from Soul's eyes as tears. I called out to him, fighting against the force pulling me down, but I wasn't strong enough.

I had to get back to him.

My feet touched the sea floor, causing the sand to turn into a marble square. I was underwater and yet I could breath. Everything around me was confusing as I looked for some sort of clue. I stepped forward, the ground beneath me lighting up as another square of marble formed. And then another. The water around me turned a brilliant white as I was blinded. White walls began slowly forming around me. Objects began taking shape as the sand was thrown upwards in the water, shaping and un-shaping until finally solidifying around me.

Now I was in a room, all of the walls lined with weapons. Stein stood in the center of the room, looking bizarre without the stitches or the giant bolt.

"Pick one," Was his demand. His voice ethereal, bouncing off the walls and echoing.

"Why?" I asked, eyes hard on his own.

"If you don't, he'll die," Stein said, pointing at a projection of Soul, his head stuck through a guillotine, the blade poised to fall against his neck. I searched frantically around the room now. The room was growing bigger with every step I took, more and more weapons appearing on the walls.

And then I stopped, my eyes falling on two different Scythes, both beautiful and deadly. One was silver and etched with feathering designs up the shaft, a skull sitting on the top, bones reaching across the blade's blunt end, showing an arm on each side, fingers gripping the un-sharpened edge.

The second one was black, the blade having both red and black coloring, the red half took up the sharpened side, a jagged zigzag fighting with the black for dominance of the blade. A single red eye sat next to the blade, staring into my soul.

My hand moved without permission, wrapping around the shaft of the silver scythe. It was warm in my hand, reminding me of the stick I had used against the werewolves. It had turned into a scythe hadn't it? It had drained me of my energy. Would this one do that as well?

It didn't matter at this point. I had to get back to Soul. He was in trouble.

Once my second hand was wrapped around the weapon the room disappeared, leaving me in the darkness, my hands gripping the scythe.

Black souls began encircling me, as the light began to return.

Now I was in a completely white room devoid of anything other than the creatures harboring black souls. It wasn't so much as I could _see_ the darkness in their souls, it was more that the vibrations coming from them were tainted. The creatures were lunging towards me, claws outstretched.

I took a deep breath and brought the scythe above my head, bring it down on the closest one. I then twirled the weapon in my hand, remembering the way I use to play with staves at the edge of the forest, pretending I was fighting bad guys.

Well now I was.

I gripped the shaft tightly, stopping the spinning motion as I spun my body instead, using the momentum to drive the blade through the next monster. My movements became more confident and assured as I continued the fight through the throng of monsters, leaving black blood smeared across the white room. Slowly a red door began materializing in the center of one of the walls, whispering of freedom as long as I survived. Each monster I defeated brought the door more stability until they were all gone, felled at the end of my blade. I took a deep breath, waiting for something else to come. When nothing else materialized I stepped towards the door. The second my hand made contact with it there was a sharp pain in my chest again, like someone's fingers were digging into it. I ground my teeth together and twisted the knob, the pain intensifying.

When the door swung open I was knocked back, my vision blurring and the Scythe disappearing. The white room changed to the greeting room of Soul's mansion. People began crowding my vision as I blinked.

The smell of cigarette smoke wafting through the air causing my nose to wrinkle. Stein was now in my sights, a cigarette in his mouth, his pale green eyes studying me very intently.

"It took her half the time it took you Kami," His voice was gentle, yet there was an edge to it.

"I win the bet!" Blackstar's voice was yelling in the background. Kidd was sighing as the sound of something being slapped onto skin signified that he was paying his due.

"That's impossible," my mother stepped forward as I began sitting upward, my chest hurting like hell. "That was just over ten minutes." Her voice was mixed with worry and doubt. "Are you sure it even worked."

"What worked?" I ground out, finally getting into a sitting position.

"Maka, do me a quick favor," Stein asked, spinning in his weird chair. I nodded, my head a little dizzy. "Summon your weapon."

I was confused for a second. What weapon? The scythe I had been using? I forced myself to stand, Soul's hands helping me gently. I smiled towards him, his red eyes filled with worry.

"Stand back," I said, my voice shaking. He looked conflicted for a moment before nodding very slowly. He moved out of the way as everyone was staring at me.

Even Tsubaki had been pulled out of her bed due to the commotion. I closed my eyes, holding my hands out in front of me, palms up. I imagined the scythe, the silver color, the warm feeling of my hands around its form, the etching of feathers like the blade was in flight while being swung through the air. I could feel something pulling from my chest, something bright forming in front of my eyes. I kept my face calm as I heard gasps from my mother, loud sobbing from my father.

I opened my eyes slowly. An ethereal weapon was hovering just above my hands, slowly it solidified, taking the form of the scythe I had used in the weird dream world Stein had forced me into. Light was being pulled into the weapon as it continued to solidify. It took it almost a minute before it fell to my hands, pulsing, and sending warmth through my palms and up my arms.

"Ladies and gentleman, we have ourselves a Scythe wielder."


	25. Chapter 25

**Soul**

* * *

I was about to kill Stein when he pulled something white and pulsing from Maka's body. As she lay unmoving on the ground Stein let it hover over her body. Images were passing around the white object, spinning in a chaotic way.

"That's her soul," Spirit's voice was weak, none of the patriarchal strength he had earlier while trying to scare me into being a good guy for Maka. Cool guys didn't have to try to be good for the women we loved, we just were.

The thought stilled me as Blackstar was shouting in anger over killing Maka.

Love.

Stein was explaining something about what he was doing. My brain not processing the information.

Love.

Love is something my father never had for my mother that was obvious. She had been tricked into her marriage, forced into her role as an untainted Grigori to have children. And then she died, without real love in her life.

Before I had turned I was a Grigori too, not that it meant anything now. Regardless of what I was I am going to protect Maka. I would be her weapon, her shield.

I would make sure she knew how loved she was. Even if this fight with Asura killed us both. She wouldn't die alone.

Maka stirred, her soul pulsing faster.

"Well this is interesting," Stein said, his eyes studying the images on her soul as he sat back down in his chair.

"What is it?" Kami asked, her voice hard. She was used to being in control, this much was obvious. She lost her daughter because she wanted to force her transformation. Spirit may have been a shitty father, but this is the one thing he did correctly.

"Is Maka even breathing?" Blackstar yelled.

"Just enough to keep her alive. I told you this already." Stein's eyes moved focus, burning with curiosity. "Next will be you, King of the werewolves. We'll have to find a suitable way for you to unlock your potential." Steins eyes focused back on Maka while Blackstar stood there silently, his face growing pale. I ran my hand through my hair again, waiting. I feel like that's all I do now. I just wait. I waited to take Maka's memories away, I waited for myself to go insane until I finally couldn't handle it anymore, and now I'm waiting for Maka to wake up from whatever the hell Stein just did to her. Her pale skin looked rosy in the fire of the candles placed around the room, her sandy hair turning gold.

And then there was a hiss from her lips as her hand clutched her own soul.

"Very interesting," Stein looked at the large clock sitting on the wall. It may not display the right time but looking at it, it's only been ten minutes since Maka was induced into this sleep state. Her thoughts broad-casted for Stein to read. Kami let out a low growl, something feral and deadly.

"She is not one of your experiments Stein."

"She's nearing the end of her awakening." Stein said without looking at Kami. He lit a cigarette and took a drag before smiling. "Maybe the fastest ever recorded."

"What does that mean?" I asked, walking towards Maka's body as she began pulling her Soul closer to her chest.

"She's going to be more powerful than her parents here, that's for sure. All this pent up rage inside of her from their lousy excuse from parenting probably. Lord Death has yet to let me explore the reasons that Grigori power can grow over generations or wane." He shook his head, taking another drag before blowing smoke above his head. "She's almost awake though."

"Father won't let you experiment because of what happened with the pixies," Kidd said solemnly. I didn't care much about what they were talking about, my eyes too focused on the color returning to Maka as her soul finally glided into her chest and she gasped for air.

"It took her half the time it took you Kami," Stein said, studying the clock for a long time. The words were soft, but there was an underlying edge filling his voice with something I couldn't identify.

"That's impossible," Kami stepped towards Maka as Maka groaned and began pushing herself upwards. "It was just over ten minutes." Under her breath where no one else could hear it was malice. "No one has ever beaten me." I smirked at the woman. Well Maka has and always will. "Are you sure it even worked?" She said this louder, to catch Stein's attention. All of the fussing brought a very tired Tsubaki out of her room, a look of concern on her eyes for her friend that was still sitting on the floor.

"What worked?" Maka groaned once more, finally sitting upright. She looked dizzy and like she was about to hurl, but she kept her eyes focused on Stein, a fire deep inside of them.

"Maka do me a favor. Summon your weapon." Maka nodded while Stein was talking, I was at her side as she began trying to stand up, little whimpers escaping her mouth as she moved. She felt so fragile in my hands. She smiled at me and my chest began tightening. That smile was so filled with warmth and kindness.

"Stand back," her frail voice commanded. I didn't want to let her go, to have her leave my arms ever again, but I did as I was told. I took a couple steps away from her as she closed her eyes and held her arms out, her palms upward as if trying to catch something. Her features were smooth as she stood there peacefully, nothing happening for a few long seconds.

And then it began. Clear, yet solid, light bent around a shape forming just above her hands. Colors began spinning inside of it, light purples and blues, swirling until the shape became whole. In Maka's possession was a Scythe. The more light that was pulled into it, the more solid it became until the ethereal colors subsided, leaving nothing but a silver staff with a blade covered in shimmering feather etchings. It was beautiful and deadly, something I was beginning to fear Maka would become. A weapon fit for Death himself.

When the scythe stopped hovering in the air Maka's hands wrapped around it, power buzzing in the air around her. She opened her emerald eyes, looking at Stein, waiting for something.

The crazy scientist grinned wide, his eyes obstructed by the glare on his glasses. "Ladies and gentlemen, it looks like we have a scythe wielder." Maka nodded, then looked down at her weapon, something dark forming in her eyes. I wanted to rush towards her and comfort her, to have her talk to me, but I stood firmly in my place as Tsubaki ran to her, wrapping arms around Maka's dainty neck.

"I wish I would have been able to do this earlier, then you never would have gotten hurt." Maka said, her voice weak and shaking. The scythe disappeared into a whirl of bright colors again, degrading like the one I had seen next to her after the werewolf attack. She wrapped her arms around her friend, tears streaming down her face.

"No need for tears when the mighty god Blackstar is here!" Blackstar yelled, causing Tsubaki to look up and smile.

"Maka, all that matters is we're together now. And we're going to take care of this Asura problem just like we've handled most everything."

"I don't think I can just Maka chop it and it'll go away," Maka said looking up into her friend's indigo eyes.

"No, we face it together, looking forward. Looking in the past only causes us pain." Tsubaki's voice was gentle and sweet, causing Blackstar to cry, much like Spirit.

"Oh my wonderful Tsubaki, how wonderful and kind you are!" Blackstar threw his arms around both of the girls, causing a startled noise from Maka. "My wonderful goddess! This world doesn't deserve you."

"Blackstar," Maka groaned, struggling to get out of his grasp while Tsubaki shot her an apologetic smile. I shoved my hands in my pockets and walked towards them, picking Blackstar up by his shirt and pulling him with me towards the kitchen. _I_ wanted to be the one making Maka squirm. I also knew she needed time alone with her friend. Something I had torn from her when I first found her in my home.

How long has it been? A little over a week? I could feel my chest tighten at the thought of being away from Maka that long. How had Tsubaki felt, not knowing where her friend was? They needed time alone, just like Blackstar and I needed time to talk.

When I finally set the werewolf down in one of the chairs he was groaning about not being able to spend time with his goddess.

"Give her some time with Maka," I said, leaning against the nearest wall.

"You look like you haven't slept in a century."

"Love will do that to a guy," Kidd's voice called from the hallway, low enough that Maka didn't hear it. When he entered the room a smug look was plastered on his face.

"Hey, what's the big idea with me remembering everything about Maka when I saw her in the woods?" I growled at him, remembering the vivid flash of memories.

"Liz told me that erasing your memory would only be okay if I built in a fail safe. You needed to let go of her long enough for her to find her way to you again. If she never did then no harm, no foul. But we both knew she would." Kid's hands were also in his pockets, but his back wasn't nearly as slouched as mine, giving him a business man's air.

"Well I'm glad you did," I finally said, letting go of my anger. Maka was back, that was all that mattered.

"So, how is Tsubaki?" Kidd directed his attention to Blackstar. It was uncharacteristic to see the self-proclaimed god blushing violently, but that's exactly what he was doing. He avoided eye contact as he cleared his throat, trying to find the words he wanted to use.

"She looks like she's recovered pretty well, none of her injuries are going to take more than a few more days to heal up." I made sure my voice stayed light as I watched my best friend fight internally with himself. I had a week with Maka to let my feelings grow, and even that was fast, but Blackstar never did anything the normal way. I always knew that whenever he finally found his 'mate' things would get interesting. I didn't expect for him to fall immediately, but remembering the way his eyes shown when he first saw Tsubaki I can imagine that's exactly how it was.

Wolves were much different from vampires in a lot of way, me being an exception. It took Kid fifty years to finally admit his feelings for Liz were more than just sexual. They had been bonded for almost the max amount of time before she would begin aging again when he finally turned her, without her permission. Vampires are greedy in a sense that if we believe something belongs to us, we take it. Blood, money, sex. We're a terrible race with little impulse control, ultimately that will lead to our decline.

I've always had good impulse control, until Maka showed up.

That flew out of the window faster than I could blink. I don't know what it is about her, but I _need_ it. I sighed as Kidd began picking on Blackstar, causing the wolf to groan and hiss like a feral cat. It was an interesting noise, causing me to laugh.

"Just make sure you take good care of her. I don't need Maka killing my best friend," I wiped a few stray tears from my eyes as Blackstar let go of Kidd and turned to look at me.

"Only if you promise to keep Maka safe." His usually playful voice was now edged with something dark. "Maka is a strong girl and she's not going to back down from this whatever-the-hell we've gotten ourselves into with this Asura twit. I haven't seen you this happy in a long time, and I'd rather you stay like this than sleeping your immortal life away because you're" Blackstar brought his hands up to make finger quotes around his next word, "'bored'. ""You're like a brother to me, and I like seeing you happy."

"I like being happy," I admitted, running my hand through my disheveled hair. "I'll see you guys in a bit, I'm going to go check on Maka," I said, unable to keep the grin off my face.

They both laughed at me as I left the room, ignoring all of the people crowding around the decrepit mansion. I was definitely going to have to move somewhere nicer if I was going to keep Maka.

No that wasn't right.

If Maka was going to keep me. I had been terrible to her, keeping secrets and taking her memories from her. I would understand if she only let me stick around to help her fight. I wouldn't be able to live with myself though. When I finally made it to my bedroom door I could hear sobs coming from inside.

Without knocking I threw the door open to find Maka sprawled across my bed, her fingers twisted in the blanket as her tears soaked thought the pillow. I couldn't stop myself as I rushed towards her, pulling her to my chest. She was warm beneath my hand and didn't struggle against me. Her sobs began to slow as wet tears dripped against my shirt, soaking the material. I didn't care. I just needed to be here for Maka. To let her know that I wasn't going anywhere.


	26. Chapter 26

**Maka**

* * *

I had been terrified for Soul's life while in that dream world. Stein said something about 'important driving forces' when explaining to my mother exactly why I had finished the 'preliminary trail' so quickly. Fear is a big driving force, as well as love. The fear of losing love is the biggest.

I cried into my pillow. Thinking about losing Soul again, if even for just a few moments, was crushing me. What the hell happened to me? I never use to even look at guys like they were anything more than trash. Now I wanted to keep one near me, to make him smile. I groaned thinking about that stupid half smirk Soul would pull if he could only read my thoughts.

He had erased my memories so that I could live a normal life, but ever since I met him I've felt more alive than ever before. Why didn't I just admit to my feelings earlier? Just give into what had been blooming in my chest. The bond brought out something in me that wouldn't just fade over time.

I let out another sob. This time for how stupid I felt. I had never before felt this vulnerable, like I could just give into him if that's what he wanted.

Soul threw open the door and pulled me to him. I didn't fight it. I didn't want to. For being frozen in time he was warm. His hand ran through my hair, his voice cooing softly to tell me I was alright.

"I can't think straight," I finally said, sitting upright, letting the tears stream down my face. Soul stared at me, red eyes boring into my skin. "I was so scared I was going to lose you in Stein's stupid practice run that I cut down everything that stood in my way to reach you." I studied his face. His features were soft, yet sharp. His red eyes meeting mine, his bottom lip caught in his teeth. "I think I fell in love with you Soul."

"Well that sure is a relief, here I was scared I was the only one," he was trying to make a joke, but his voice cracked. I could feel the tension in his hands, his soul wavering nervously.

"You wanna ditch this place?" I asked innocently. Looking through the walls there were too many people here for this kind of talk. Anyone could just walk in at any time. And given Blackstar's track record I wouldn't be surprised if it happened sooner rather than later.

"Uh sure," Soul perked up a devilish glint in his eyes. "Where do you wanna go?"

"Anywhere where we could be alone."

I hadn't meant it in a 'let's get naked and confess our undying love for each other' kind of way, but from the look on Soul's face, that's all he heard. He scooped me into his arms and ran out of the open balcony door, jumping down to the overgrown courtyard below only to spring back up and jump over the roof.

The moon was nothing more than a tiny sliver in the sky, making it difficult for me to see. Soul had no problem navigating through the thick forest and dark night however, bringing us close to Kidd's house. There were sprawling fields with mansions set in the middle. Soul set me down gently, taking my hand..

"Wanna take a walk?" He asked, smiling at me. I grinned back, happy that we were alone for the first time since I walked into his house on accident.

"So why did you bring us here exactly?" I asked, finally letting my curiosity get the best of me. We had been silent for a long time, just walking towards the nearest mansion. Soul's hand never leaving mine.

"I think it's about time I moved," he shrugged, his other hand in his pocket. "I want you to help me pick one." This time his voice was less sure.

"And why's that?" I asked, poking at the question. Soul's face was dusted with pink as we stopped in front of the building.

"Well if you want you can live in it with me… or you can move in with Blackstar and Tsubaki since she can't be away from him until she masters her wolf self. There's also the option of Kidd and Liz's place."

"What and never get any sleep for all his parties," I laughed pulling both of my hands to my stomach, doubling over. Soul scratched the back of his head as he watched me. "And I can barely handle Blackstar now, how am I supposed to deal with him while he's fawning all of Tsubaki?" I wiped a stray tear from the corner of my eye and stood upright, opening my mouth to say something else when Soul turned away, opening the door to the large house.

"You could always move back in with your parents," there was no emotion in his tone, but the words stung none-the-less. I hadn't thought about _not_ living with Soul. It just seemed like the natural thing to do at this point. I followed him into the house, surprised by how warm it felt. Everything was bright and new, the furniture just as expensive as Soul's but not a single one was destroyed.

"Why would you think I'd want to do that?"

"You've been waiting for your mom to come back since she left, aren't you glad she's here now?"

"She's not what I expected her to be," I admitted, running my hand over a polished piece of wood. "I'm not really sure I want to be around her right now, not with as confusing as everything's been recently."

"Sorry for adding to that," Soul sighed, walking towards a door with covered windows. I followed behind him at a distance, a smile tugging at my lips.

"Right now you're the only thing I'm sure about," I whispered under my breath, fully aware that Soul heard it. His body didn't respond to the words but his soul was writhing and wiggling inside of him. He just kept walking, opening a door and expecting I would follow. I paused for a second, looking around the room I was in. Everything here was so much grander than anything I had experience before Soul, but now they seem dull in comparison to the soul inside of him. He was unique and beautiful, even if he had been damaged.

Would I be able to give him what he needs? Was I really ready for any of this? I looked down at my hands, still warm from summoning the scythe and from holding Soul's hand. Two different kinds of warmth. One was power, the other was love. I was destined to fight against this Asura, I was required to use my power. Would I be able to show Soul how I really felt about him? Did I deserve it?

I clenched my fists and followed after Soul, not wanting to think for just a little while. When I stepped through the archway it was like I was in a-whole-nother world. I'm sure at its peak Soul's courtyard was as beautiful as this one, but now it was a crumbled ruin boasting overgrown roses and weeds. This one was breathtaking, complete with man-made waterfall built in the center. Fire-flies danced around the courtyard, bouncing off flowers and floating over the water in the pond. Soul had his back to me, studying the waterfall like it was in interesting piece of art.

"This use to be one of my families estates but I gave it to Kidd a long time ago. He's been wanting me to move here for a while, something about being able to keep an eye on me better. Of course I kept pushing him away, this place is too close to Death City after all. Plus how is anyone supposed to sleep with all of the racket from Kidd's place?" there was a chuckle in his voice. "I forgot how much I use to love this waterfall. Wes and I would hide in the little man-made cave whenever our parents would argue. The sound of the falls would block out their screams."

I stepped towards him, my hand outreached to bring him to me, to comfort him, anything to make him feel better. When I finally did reach him I could feel his soul beneath my hand, calming under my touch.

"I don't know what to say," I murmured, placing both of my hands in the center of his back and leaning into him. He was warm, yet cold. Something distant in him, something he was afraid of asking, of reaching towards. He was trying to push something down inside of him, maybe a thought or emotion.

"You don't have to say anything," His words reverberating through his body. I looked over his shoulder, meeting his eyes in the reflection of the waterfall.

"So we would live here?" I asked, trying to shift the mood to something else, to momentarily distract him from the pain he was feeling.

"I would lie wherever you wanted," he breathed. He spun around quickly, causing me to become dizzy just from watching him. My hands were on his chest, my face so close to him. "I think I'm in love with you Maka. I don't want to be without you for a moment." His words were warm whispers against my skin. I let my body react, not wanting to over think ever micro second.

I leaned upwards just a bit, our lips barely brushing. I wasn't going to force a kiss on him, but I wanted him to know that the option was there.

He didn't hesitate.

Our lips were pressed together, making me push further into him. He was warm and inviting, wrapping his arms around me like he did the first time, only now I wasn't going to faint. I hoped not anyway. His lips fought against mine, mashing into one another until he trapped my lower lip in his teeth. I could feel my pulse increase. I wanted him to draw blood, to have a small part of me running through his body. Heat began pooling in my lower stomach, aching the longer the kiss lasted. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, pulling myself up higher so that Soul didn't have to strain his neck to deepen the kiss. He bit down gently on my tongue, grazing it with his razor sharp teeth. He didn't bite down hard enough to draw blood but Death did I want him to.

My fingers found their way into his hair, curling into it. The feeling was soft as as he tried to pull away to speak I pulled onto it before pushing his face back against mine. I didn't want to hear words that would bring my rational mind back. I simply wanted this to last.

Unfortunately I did have to pull away for air, something Soul didn't have to worry about. His red eyes drank me in hungrily.

"Should I show you to the bedroom?" he smirked, raising one snow white eyebrow.


	27. Chapter 27

**Soul**

* * *

I was nervous about this. This could lead to something amazing. Or I could ruin everything before it started. The words were already hanging in the air and waiting for an answer was causing my hands to sweat; something I hadn't done since my recital days as a human.

 _Grigori_. My brain corrected, though it brought me no real feeling of… belonging I guess. I had always been the outcast of the family, and now I was trying to worm my way into Maka's life and was probably going to get thrown out.

I'm so stupid.

"Sure," pink tinted Maka's cheeks as she smiled up at me. I nodded wordlessly, not trusting my voice. I had the odd sensation that if Blackstar were here he'd be congratulating me, then again he's been doing that since the _first_ time I slept with a girl. That had been a train wreck of a disaster if I had ever been a part of one, but a really great learning opportunity.

I grabbed Maka's hand and made my way up the outdoor steps to my childhood room. After I turned ten mom and dad stopped using this house for anything other than social parties, but I had heard they had upgraded the furniture in Wes', and my own, bedroom to accommodate their guests better. I guess fifteen rooms wasn't enough for them, they had to have two more?

I tried not to dwell on the thought of my parents as my feet followed the familiar path to my other room, one I knew wouldn't be covered with dust and filled with bones because Kidd had assured me that this home would be taken care of 'beautifully' and 'symmetrically'. I had groaned when he said that, but was now glad that Kidd had been left in charge of this place instead of it just falling into disrepair like most other things in my life. Maka followed me silently around the upper deck until I stopped at two double doors, my hand pausing at the knob. Were we ready for this?

Could I do this without hurting her?

I have had plenty of sex in my long life as a vampire, but it was all for fulfillment of my own needs, something my partners understood and knew very well before anything began. Could I change and focus on Maka's needs for this? Or would I turn out being nothing more than another selfish pig. I didn't want her to view me that way. I didn't want to _be_ that way, not around Maka. She made me want to be better, so now I was going to try.

"Soul… it's getting kind of cold out here," Maka lied, but was a good enough sport to force a shiver. Her green eyes were dark and hooded, something hidden lying within their depths. I nodded and opened the door, letting her walk inside in front of me before shutting the door firmly, keeping the imaginary cold air outside. The fireplace was already lit, telling me Kidd had been expecting me to come here eventually, whether alone or with Maka.

Shadow's danced along the walls as Maka took in the light colors and expensive furniture of the room. That was something she did often, I could tell in her gaze. Her father had done a poor job supplying her with the things she deserved, and I could tell by the way she almost wanted to refuse my mother's dresses that all of this luxury was more than she had ever expected for herself. Maka wanted to be wealthy enough that she would never have to worry about food and could have a comfortable living arrangement, but that was all she wanted for herself.

I was practically shoving gold in her face by bringing her here.

What if she decided she didn't want to move here with me?

What if she decided she didn't want me in the end?

"It's so beautiful," Maka said, effectively bringing me back to the real world. I smiled thinly.

"Kidd's had his hands on it for a rather long time, but I think some of this is still my parent's original furniture. It's hard to tell sometimes." As I spoke Maka plopped down on the bed, almost getting lost in the down of the blanket.

"It's so soft," she giggled, trying and failing to sit upright. I walked over to her, offering my hand to let her sit up. She yanked me down instead, taking me by surprise as our lips met again and fire began burning in my abdomen.

What if I couldn't hold back and I hurt her?

"Soul if you don't stop worrying I'll have you take me back to my parents," Maka's voice was low, smooth, and threatening in the best of ways. I nodded, easily clearing all of the thoughts from my head as I continued kissing Maka, getting swallowed by the downy comforter and drowning in her scent. It was such a wonderful feeling, losing myself to Her. Her touch was gentle, yet demanding. But after a few moment of fighting with the blanket she growled. It wasn't a very firm growl, more of a grunt than anything else. She pushed me back to my feet and slithered out of the bed, sitting on the floor and shooting death glares at the offending blanket.

"Want me to get rid of it?"

"Please," her voice was both a whine and a plead and it was absolutely adorable. I walked around the bed and tugged on the blanket until it fell at my feet. Maka scrambled back onto the bed, bouncing a bit as she tested how sturdy it was. Her green eyes calculating something as she looked up at me, a devilish grin on her face.

"Better?" My one words question was answered with an equal response.

"Much," she grinned, motioning me towards her with a single dainty finger. I complied, crawling towards her slowly, trying to make her squirm, make her wait, make her show me exactly what she wanted and how much of it she was willing to take. I didn't want to push, realizing it was stupid of me to assume that being in a bedroom alone with Maka would automatically mean sex. Maka was different, and I could simply lay here for hours next to her as she napped peacefully.

That was not what she had in mind, however, when she pulled me down on top of her and began raking her hands through my hair, green eyes searching mine for an answer to an unspoken question. Our lips met again, this time it wasn't just heated passion and desire, there was longing, and it was slow. Torturously slow.

I trapped her bottom lip in my teeth, waiting for her reaction. She pushed her body into me, grinding against a hardening erection. With one of my legs on either side of her body it was difficult to get the friction I desired, but I would make due with what I've got. In my distraction I bit down a little too hard, not hard enough to rip her lip off of her face, but hard enough to break the skin and release the red liquid flowing beneath the surface. She sighed into my mouth as my tongue greedily snaked out, liking over the small wound. Her blood gave me energy, filling me with more longing, and tugged at something deep inside of me, vampiric instincts trying to force themselves out. I did my best to push the instincts down, focusing instead on trying to heal the wound with my saliva.

Maka's hands made their way from my hair to my chest, running over the fabric of my shirt and tracing every line they could find. I let one shaky hand run down Maka's side while the other continued to hold me over her, hovering, just barely keeping myself from laying directly on top of her. My hand stopped at her hip, digging into the pliable flesh. This time I was very careful, making sure my nails weren't digging into her skin. If she bled more I wasn't sure how well I would be able to keep this up.

It's kind of taboo to drink blood and have sex. Mostly because you can easily get carried away and kill your partner, but partially because it kind of enacts the same effects of the bonding ritual, just on a much more physical level. Bonding is supposed to be emotionally connecting, often used for marriage in most supernatural species. Blood drinking while being extremely intimate heightens _only_ sexual feelings.

It's possible to have both bonds at the same time with the same person. It is also possible to have both bonds at the same time with _different_ people. Sometimes it happens on accident, and unless solidified fades faster than its counterpart. I'm almost completely positive that most bonded couples have both bonds going strong. Why wouldn't you? It's more incentive not to cheat.

While I was busy delving into my thoughts about the pros and cons of being sexually bonding with Maka, she had manages to wiggle one of her legs out from underneath me and had it hooked around my hip, using it as leverage to grind against me.

Death. I was going to die.

I moaned into her neck as she pulled her mouth away from mine, deciding it would be a better use of her time to apply her lips to my own neck while grinding into my stiffened erection. Her blunt teeth felt good against my skin, her warm breath causing goosebumps to form in her wake. Maka's hands were on my back now, running light trenches into my skin as she gave off the tiniest of moans. It was almost imperceptible, except for the fact that it was directly in my ear. I bit into my own lips, pulling away from Maka a bit so that I could look into her face. She was beautiful with flushed cheeks and sparkling green eyes. You wouldn't even know she had been crying a couple of hours ago.

"Maka, are you sure you want this?" I asked, swallowing down nerves in my suddenly very dry mouth. Vampires didn't need food or water to survive, just blood, but that didn't stop us from getting cotton mouth from time to time. Like when we're nervous. Really nervous.

"I think so," she looked up at me, her calculating eyes weighing information I couldn't see.

"That's not good enough. I'm not doing this to you unless you're sure," I wasn't sure what I was feeling in my chest at the admission that I was stopping our fun in its tracks.

"You're not doing anything to me that I don't let you do," Maka countered, trying to pull my face back down. Her Grigori strength may have awoken, but I was still practically marble when I wanted to be. I didn't budge, instead looking into her green eyes, looking for something I couldn't find at the surface.

"It could hurt," I said, my voice not as strong as I wanted it to be.

"Seeing as it would be my first time I would guess so," Maka's eyes were studying my face, probably finding my flaws.

"I could get carried away and kill you,"

"My dad could drink himself into a coma," Maka's voice was unwavering and I was struck for a moment, confused as to how the two statements were in any way related.

"Huh?"

"Oh, I thought we were stating things we have little control over." She shrugged, her eyes wandering around the room now.

"If you're not 100 percent sure it's what you want then it's not happening."

"Do you think I asked for this life Soul?" The question blindsided me. Was I somehow to blame for her life? Was she only using this insanely hot make-out session in a completely empty room to run away from the bullshit her parents had caused by keeping her out of the loop? As my mind was racing to find a way to reply Maka decided to continue, assuming my answer was no. "Everything that's happened to me recently has me so confused." Her voice sounded shaken for a moment as she dropped her leg from being hooked around me and wiggled to sit up a little bit, putting our faces closer.

"There was the near-death-experience of meeting you and being partially bonded, awakening weak powers I've always possessed but were laying just under the surface. Then there was you erasing my memories and returning me to a world I never really fit all the way into. It was like I was meant to be on the outside. Those few days I had no memory of you I didn't feel like I belonged in my own skin. Tsubaki and I couldn't wait to get out of there. And then," her eyes finally made their way back to mine, but much closer now. I was scared I was making her go cross eyed with our proximity, "And then I got my memory of you back and I felt, at least kind of, whole again. There's still a big chunk of me missing and I'm not really sure how to get it back."

"And you think sex is going to fill it?" I asked, not using my brain. Maka slammed her fist into the top of my head, forcing it into her lap. She sighed, sitting upright and running her fingers laxly through my hair.

"I don't think sex is going to do the trick, but I think being around you helps. This whole Grigori thing is something I didn't choose, kind of like my feelings for you. And I'm not sure how strong those feelings are, or where they will take me, but I've wanted to kiss you for what feels like ages now and my body keeps urging me to do more, to go further, to quell this heat building inside of me. And you're the only one that can put it out… I think." I couldn't see Maka's face since my own was buried in the heaps of her skirts, but I could imagine her pursing her lips in thought as she fell silent, her fingers tugging at a knot in my hair.

"I don't want you to feel pressured," I groaned.

"If I don't like it, I'll stop you." Her answer was short and to the point. I groaned again, forcing myself up, leaning over her again.

"What if I can't stop?"

"Bind yourself to me and that won't be a problem."


	28. Chapter 28

**Maka**

* * *

I couldn't believe the words as they escaped my lips but I didn't regret them. I had been feeling weird the past few days without the weakening bond. I wanted something concrete I could hold onto, and I was going out on a limb to hope Soul was going to be that thing.

"No," he shook his head and pulled away from me, sitting upright. His normally hunched pose was replaced with a straight spine and a look of fear in his eyes.

"Why?"

"A million reasons Maka. The first that comes to mind is that you're father is going to have my head put on a silver platter to feed whatever monsters you guys are going to be fighting to get to Asura."

"Oh," something inside of me went cold. He was rejecting me.

"And I don't want you to feel forced to do this." He continued, trying to run a hand through his hair but getting it caught in one of the knots I had been working out earlier.

"But you're not forcing me to do this," I countered, giving him what I hope was a convincing pout. Since I hit puberty I've had no sex appeal, which had never bothered me. Until Soul. Now I wish I had Tsubaki's breasts to use in an attempt to win my way.

"I'll make you a deal," Soul breathed out shakily as his red eyes studied my face. I sat up a little straighter, waiting for him to continue. "Live with me for a month, put up with all of my annoying habits, including the feedings and hunting, and then you can make an informed decision." It was an offer I couldn't pass up. And Soul knew this. He was using my hunger for information against me.

But there was no real downside to this. Unless my feelings for Soul faded and I left.

I worried my bottom lip, looking around the room for some kind of help. A full minute passed before I finally nodded, turning to look Soul in the eye.

"I agree."

I could almost see the tension leave his body as a lazy grin spread slowly across his face.

"But I have a condition."

"Name it," he leaned back on his hands as his arms were outstretched behind him.

"Go with me to all of Stein's 'classes.'" My request was cringe worthy but to my surprise Soul simply shrugged.

"Hell I'll carry your books if I have to." He sat up, leaning closer to me. His face was serious for a moment as his teeth trapped his bottom lip, causing me to lick my own. "But that means none of this," he motioned towards the bed.

"I thought men wanted nothing but sex."

"I don't want my sexual prowess to tip the scales in either direction. You get the whole package if you can last the month." He wagged his eyebrows, serious expression erased from his features. I groaned and fell back against the bed, eyes tracing the intricate patterns on the ceiling.

"Fair is fair," I muttered. I felt exhausted. Soul crawled up into the space next to me, I could feel his eyes on my face.

"Can we still sleep next to each other," his voice was so soft it was barely a whisper. I nodded, turning my head to face him. He looked so unsure.

"Isn't that really up to you?"

"Yes and no," he grumbled, pulling me close to him. "You've had a long day. You should sleep." I nodded, feeling the full effects of the day bear down on me now that adrenaline and euphoria weren't running through my veins. I closed my eyes, letting Soul's rising and falling chest mark the tempo for my own breathing. He hummed a tune, familiar yet out of reach as I fell asleep in his arms. I was expecting a peaceful slumber.

That was not what I got.

* * *

I awoke from sleep drenched in sweat, alone, and in an unfamiliar room. It was black with blood red accents and a large piano in the center. A chilling silence filled the air as I shifted in the tight silk dress wrapped around my body, almost like a second skin. The bodice made is difficult to breathe, but once it hit my hips the fabric splayed out into a formal gown. High heeled shoes adorned my feet and I tried to pry them off but the buckles wouldn't unfasten no matter how long I fiddled with them. Once I finally gave up I studied the room. No doors or windows, just expensive furniture painted crimson red against a black backdrop. I stood, wobbly on the heels as I trekked to the piano, letting my fingers just barely glide over the glossy keys. They were the only white thing in the room, inter-spaced with the black keys that signified most sharp or flat notes. For a moment I prided myself In the little information I had learned from my music lessons at a young age. I was tone deaf and couldn't keep a beat so eventually my father took me out of the classes. I smiled at myself as I sat at the bench, my fingers so light on the keys. I pressed one down and a horrible noise emitted from the instrument. I cringed backwards as a door that hadn't been there before opened and Soul walked in looking ravaging in a pinstripe suit and blood red tie. He eyed me suspiciously as he walked around the piano.

Something felt off about him.

My eyes followed him, studied the way his hands were in his pockets, the slouch of his back and the now lazy grin adorning his face. Everything looked so Soul, but nothing felt right. This dress was too tight, these shoes weren't comfortable, and something very _wrong_ was pulsating from Soul. I tried to look at him with my Grigori vision, but nothing happened. Did that ability not apply to dreams?

Or was there nothing to see?

"Dance with me," Not-Soul smiled, offering me his hand. I wanted to scream and run but the only exit had disappeared once Not-Soul had shut the door. I nodded once, steeling my resolve to figure out what was going on in this weird nightmare. Not-Soul took my hand gently, confidence exuding from every pore as he whisked me away and we began dancing at a slow tempo to a soundless room. It felt like there was a spotlight on us, making me nervous. I stepped on Soul's feet more than once. He didn't flinch or growl like I expected. All he did was smile.

"You look as beautiful as ever," his voice was smooth, void of the usual gravely sound he added whenever he gave compliments. I nodded, not trusting my voice. "Talk to me Maka. It's your dream after all."

"How can this be my dream?" I said more calmly that I felt. My heart was erratic in my chest, pounding one second and tightening the next. "You don't seem right," I frowned.

"I'm exactly as you want me to be," he shrugged, his red eyes studying me.

"You're not Soul," I repeated my statement in different words, trying to force some kind of information out of the thing dancing with me. All I got was a chuckle, his red eyes just not the right shade. They seemed dull. Lifeless.

"You're right and you're wrong." He tsked, his voice changing but his face remaining impassive as he continued to move me around the room. "You see I'm him, and I'm you. I'm what you have in common. And eventually you'll both be mine," Not-Soul leaned his face closer to mine and I broke his hold on me, stepping away from him cautiously.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, doing my best to sound intimidating.

"There's a price to power, and I have a feeling you two are going to have to pay in full," a demented laugh escaped Soul's mouth in a voice that wasn't his. It was deeper and smoother and distorted in a way that made it sound far away and very close.

"Leave him out of this," I responded as he was shrouded in shadow, slowly fading from sight.

"No, _you_ leave him out of this little Grigori. I can promise madness isn't fun." Soul was gone, leaving only the voice and its words.

* * *

I screamed, sitting up in the quiet room. Soul was alert next to me, his head wiping around to try and spot any obvious source of concern. When he found none I became the target of his gaze. Carefully, questioningly, he place a hand on my shoulder as I breathed heavily, taking in air like I had been suffocated. The gentle pulse of his soul calmed me. The little white speck in the center had grown a little bigger and I wasn't sure what that meant.

It bothered me. It was an anomaly. It hadn't been that big when I fell asleep.

Sun was streaming in through the windows and comforting silence stretched between us as I calmed down.

Was it just a dream? A nightmare? Could I talk to him about this? Questions began buzzing through my head and I didn't have immediate answers for any of them. What was I suppose to do?

"Maybe food will make you feel better?" Soul finally spoke, easing some of the tension in my shoulders. It was his voice, calming and just the right amount of gravel. I nodded, pushing the covers off of me. Soul lead me through the house and I followed, too spooked to pay attention to the routes we walked or the furnishings. Soul began babbling about one of the parties his brother got to attend, something to do with swinging and playing music while lip locked with a brunette, when I froze. We were in front of a room, door wide open, that resembled the room from my nightmare down to the black dress laid out across the red settee.

* * *

As agreed Soul attended Stein's class with me. He even participated in the breathing exercises (even though he wouldn't stop muttering about how stupid they were). I had a minor shut down over the dress. Going catatonic until Soul had to drag me to his old house. I don't remember most of what happened, just a lot of poking from Stein and what sounded like muffled shouts between my father and Soul. Papa had a bruise on his exposed arm, indicative of some kind of fist fight. I ignored him and my mother after coming to my senses.

Now I was on the floor of the library with Soul and Stein, breathing in through my nose and out from my slightly open mouth. Stein was smoking again, making it a little difficult to breathe through the clouds of smoke he blew at Soul. An amused smileat tugged his lips.

"You're not bonded yet," Stein finally spoke after a long silence filled with the occasional cough.

"Why would we be," I asked defensively.

"You're young, irrational decisions are what young people make," Stein put out a cigarette only to replace it with a new one. I frowned and watched the flick of his wrist as he brought a flame to life at the end of his lighter.

"The better question is why would you care," Soul asked lazily.

"You two being bonded would bother Spirit, and that would be fun," Stein smiled, the fire from his lighter casting glare on his glasses.

"You're a little crazy," I muttered and he nodded without pause as if I stated an irrefutable fact.

"The price of Grigori magic is a little bit of your sanity." Stein shrugged. Then he turned to Soul, a serious expression on his face. "If you continue coming to these classes with Maka and actually trying there's a chance we could awaken your own Grigori blood."

"That means I could help Maka right?" Soul perked up while I tried to shrink into myself. If Grigori Magic could make either of us crazy like Stein then I'm not really sure I wanted to be using it myself.

"Wait," my mouth began without permission from my brain, "if you're so crazy from being a Grigori yourself then why are my parents so normal?"

"Have you met your parents," Soul started before Stein could open his mouth.

"Well I mean Papa's a little eccentric sometimes…"

"Maka using the Grigori powers isn't guaranteed to make you as crazy as I am, but there's a chance. Regardless, however, if you choose to do nothing Asura will unleash a wave of madness that makes me look sane," Stein frowned as if the thought was insulting to himself. Soul snorted and turned to face me fully.

"I don't mind going a little nuts if it helps keep you safe," Soul's eyes were burning into the side of my face. I shook my head at the thought, deciding that turning to look at him would be a bad idea.

"What if it's worse for you than Stein." I didn't delve into how it would be my fault if Soul went mad, that I would rather fight alone than have Soul lose any part of his sanity.

"You know," Stein began, taking another drag from his cigarette, "Some Grigori soul's actually have the ability to nullify the madness caused by using their own magic. It's a rare ability, but it happens."

"That's not a chance I'm willing to take," I finally turned to Soul. "I changed my mind about the deal. Go train with Blackstar and Kidd. I don't-"

"We're doing this together Maka. Don't worry so much." Soul ignored me and stood, stretching his arms and cracking his back in the process. "You said there might be a chance to unlock my Grigori blood, would that give me a cool weapon like Maka?"

"No," Stein looked bored as he spun around in his chair to pick up a book he had brought with him. Since all of Soul's books had been picked clean of information about Grigori's his reading materials were all we had. "Being a Vampire and using a Grigori weapon would cause the madness to intensify within you, making you unstable. But," he began quickly before Soul could start fussing about how that 'wasn't cool', "you would be able to resonate with other Grigori's, increasing your own power as well as your partners."

"What's resonating," I perked up, ready to devour the information. Stein was so careful with his books that he wouldn't let me read them, worried I was going to try to skip ahead. I was beginning to realize that could be dangerous so I had forced the thought from my mind. My nightmare from last night was already making me feel a little crazy, I didn't want the 'madness' to gain any sort of foothold in my mind.

"Essentially it's bouncing soul wavelengths back and forth between two or more souls until a solid connection is formed. It allows for better strategies as you can hear all participant's thoughts and in special cases share abilities like soul perception or that special healing wavelength that is basically a madness cure." Soul was frowning while Stein blew out another lungful of smoke.

"What exactly do you have to do to resonate?"

"Have a very deep connection with the person you're resonating with," My mother's voice cut through Stein's attempt at answering. She strolled into the library like she owned the place, her sharp eyes darting around, studying everything. Is this what I'll be like after years of fighting monsters? Or was she paranoid due to some hidden madness she wasn't sharing with the class. I crossed my arms as she stopped between Soul and I. It was difficult to crane my neck up to see her since I was still sitting down. "Or in Stein's case have a very adaptive soul."

"What brings you here Kami," Stein asked, his tone neutral but his expression was bordering on bored.

"I would like to speak to my daughter alone."


	29. Chapter 29

**Soul**

* * *

A week of training with Stein and Maka to get us to resonate left me feeling ragged and worn. Little pieces of my nightmares were seeping into reality as the walls looked like they were bleeding.

Being next to Maka drove the visions and thoughts away, which is why I was especially enjoying the way her body was pushed up against mine.

Unfortunately, we were in the middle of a training exorcise which involved us 'hunting' Blackstar and Tsubaki in their wolf forms. It was always funny watching a bright teal wolf try to hide in underbrush. Maka was trying not to giggle as she spotted Blackstar's bright fur right through the bush he was attempting to hide behind. Maka wasn't allowed to draw her real weapon as she could actually kill Blackstar and as annoying as he is that wouldn't really help us with our whole 'kill the really bad evil Kishin' plan so Maka was holding a metal pole with a blunt 'scythe' end. It was bent and damaged from all of the previous times we played this game.

Because really that's what it was.

Extreme hide and seek.

With sharp weapons and blood.

So far Blackstar has had a total of fifteen injuries in the five days we've been playing this game. Tsubaki fusses and fawns over each one, which only feeds Blackstar's ego.

He was starting to get really loud.

Maka moved without warning, pulling me from my thoughts and disorienting me a bit as she backed into me, her rear pushing against my pelvic region cause me to squirm a bit. Which really didn't help the situation. She felt too good. Too warm. I really just wanted to say 'fuck the deal' and tear her clothes off here in the woods but that wouldn't go over well with Spirit a few yards behind us making seething noises in our direction. He wasn't happy with Maka officially moving in with me in my new house, even though practically everyone else moved with us. He was especially not happy at the sight in front of him.

His daughter was pushed completely against my front, leaning forward enough to see past the tree, her back curved. I kept my hands on the tree, no matter how badly they wanted to grab the supple skin of her waist and pull her just a little bit closer to me.

"Ready Soul?" Maka's voice brought me once again back to the actual present.

I fucking hate training.

"Sure," I whispered back, closing my eyes and trying to concentrate on the feeling of Maka's soul. I couldn't see Soul's like she could, but I could feel hers. Only hers actually, though I didn't tell anyone else that. I reached out with my own soul as she did the same thing, her eyes fixated on Blackstar. The second our souls made a connection a growl sounded out behind us and I turned to see Tsubaki. She was a pure black wolf and man was she good at being silent. Blackstar could take a lesson from her.

Maka turned, pushing her soul wavelength closer to my own, making it easier for me to latch on. Suddenly I could see the colors of Tsubaki's soul as Maka gained a little bit of my vampire strength. Maka leapt forward, swiping her non-scythe at her best friend as said friend jumped out of the way and let out a very menacing growl. Tsubaki was in her true wolf form, which was twice the size of a regular wolf and half of her actual power. This is the form most wolves take on the full moon because the instincts are stronger in this form, less human and more other. The other form, which Blackstar called the 'true power' form was more of a weird wolf/human hybrid looking thing that Tsubaki was still working on perfecting.

The non-scythe made some contact with Tsubaki before she could jump fully away, causing a whine to escape her throat, which in turn caused Blackstar to jump from his 'hiding spot' and attack me.

It was almost like I was seeing the attack in slow motion as I dodged his deadly swipes and punched him in the chest, sending him flying to the floor. He growled again as he got up and began circling us. Tsubaki joined him, using their 'pack mind' (which Stein explained as the wolves' way of resonating) to coordinate an attack that we wouldn't know about until it hit us. I could hear Maka's heart rate pick up as her magic kicked in. Her Grigori blood thought she was in actual danger and was trying to summon her real weapon. I could hear her grit her teeth as she tried to push it down, tried to assert her own control over the situation. Stein informed us that if Maka's couldn't keep her magic in strict control she would be more of a risk than an asset on our 'future missions' due to the madness factor. It was unpredictable and could strike at any time.

Our resonation broke as Maka let out a defeated growl and flung her non-scythe to the ground, causing both of the wolves to momentarily be stunned.

"I need to talk to Stein," she said through gritted teeth. Tsubaki and Blackstar demorphed, looking at each other. One was concerned, the other was grinning from ear to ear.

"This counts as a forfeit," Blackstar pointed out. Maka's teeth were clenched together as she nodded twice.

"Now the score is 15-1," Kidd pointed out, materializing from the shadows of the canopy above us. "You're doing really bad at this Blackstar; this is the first point you guys have made."

"Sometimes I have to throw my followers a bone!" Blackstar grinned as Maka stormed off in what I felt like an obscure direction. But she was the one that could see souls. Absently I wondered what mine looked like as Tsubaki sighed.

"Fifteen times in a row?" She asked, looking at Blackstar with soft eyes.

"Why don't you spar again," I asked, causing Blackstar to freeze. His eyes snapped open and he stared at me. I knew it was his one weakness, seeing as Tsubaki was his one weakness.

"That's a great idea," Kidd added, his eyes meeting mine as well. Blackstar growled at us, but Tsubaki was grinning from ear to ear, pleased with the suggestion.

"Come on Blackstar!" There was a slight plead in her voice that I _knew_ he couldn't resist. Mostly because if Maka did the same thing to me I would be putty in her hands. She almost has a few times this week when the tension between us would become too much, but then she would just shake her head and go out to the courtyard to hit things until the feeling passed. Sometimes she was out there for a reaaaallllyyyy long time.

"Fine," my best friend groaned, shooting me the death glare.

"And don't hold back this time," there was a sharp edge to Tsubaki's voice and Blackstar mumbled something about not wanting to hurt her, but really I was convinced he didn't want to be beaten by Tsubaki while using his full power. It's one thing to get beaten while you're holding back, it's completely different when you're trying your very hardest and you still fall short.

That girl had taken to being a werewolf better than Maka had to being a Grigori. Sure there wasn't any crazy werewolf magic she had to worry about and she still had two weeks before her first full moon but she was doing great. She almost transformed faster than Blackstar as they ran off into the woods to their favorite sparring spot. We let them go, content for a moment of peace without Blackstar pouting because he kept losing or rubbing his one victory in our face. Not that Maka was currently here to deal with that.

I sighed, catching Kidd's attention as he was staring really hard at a tree, his face turning a little green.

"How goes things with Maka?"

"She's freaked that being around her too much is going to cause me to go crazy because of all this Grigori stuff."

"It's a possibility."

"I'm already crazy," I groaned, trying not to focus on the blood that was suddenly running down the tree behind Kidd. I knew it wasn't real because it was just too red. Too bright. It looked sticky like syrup.

Kidd sighed, feeling completely responsible for the madness seeping into my brain. After Kami so rudely interrupted our shitty training/breathing exorcises last week, pulling Maka out of the library to have what I assumed was a talk about safe sex and bonding with vampires as a big no-no (mostly because of all of the indignant noises sputtering from Maka on the other side of the wall) Stein divulged a little secret he had decided not to share with the entire class.

"You know, just being in these classes and around so many Grigori's is going to drive you a little crazy. Your dreams are going to start seeping into the real world."

"What do you mean old man?" I asked from position leaned against one of the many tables in the library.

"I mean Grigoris are not meant to be anything other than Grigoris. Being around others of our kind heightens our abilities and senses. It's also a great way to push yourself in madness faster if you don't have a control over your magic. Your case is similar and different," Stein inhaled a drag from his cigarette, only feeding me partial information. Now I knew why Maka was so aggravated with his lessons as he dangles what you want in front of your face until you work to get it.

"Explain."

"Being a vampire is going to drive you insane. Unfortunately, there's no cure for vampirism. The only way to keep your sanity at this point is to stay very, _very_ , far away from Maka. Which I don't see you doing." Stein frowned, as if this displeased him in some way. As if the news that _I_ was going to go crazy didn't sit right in his screwed up head. Speaking of, he adjusted said screw a few notches before spinning in his chair again.

"Other than the impossible is there any way I can slow the progression?"

"If Maka has the healing wavelength I think she does you'll eventually be fine. After she learns how to control it she'll have to heal you with it."

"I can't just have Kim fix it?"

"Witches brought the madness when they toyed with fate, if she tries to undo this with magic she could drive you to become the next Asura." Stein frowned again, this time looking more troubled.

"What is Asura exactly?"

"A Grigori gone mad."

"You mean Maka could-"

"She won't," Spirit's voice called drunkenly from behind a bookshelf. Shuffling noises could be heard until he was upright and leaning on a table for support. He looked like shit and I could only assume that it was because of the way Maka had been completely ignoring him for her new lessons, and me. He was drinking and smoking himself into a stupor, and I could see Stein ready to pounce and take a shot at cutting the fellow Grigori open, even though I wasn't really one hundred percent sure that Stein was really a Grigori, or at least not anymore.

Maka once told me his soul looked just as stitched up as his clothes and face.

"How can you be so sure?"

"If Maka doesn't have the healing wavelength, or can't control her abilities and she begins her descent into madness it's your job to end her life." Spirit did not flinch at Stein's words.

I however was frozen in place. This explained some of Spirit's irrational, drunken, behavior. He was letting his little girl play with fate. Her entire life rested on the fact that she would be able to control her abilities and not fall into the madness like Asura, or to a lesser extent Stein. I tried to imagine Maka wanting to dissect everything in sight and shuddered.

"Why is it my job?"

"Even in madness she'll let you in." Spirit's words echoed around in my head until Kidd was snapping his fingers in front of my face trying to bring me back to the present.

"Sorry," I muttered as Kidd gave me an apologetic look.

"Keep faith in her. That's what she needs right now," Kidd smiled. I nodded, looking down at my hands and wishing there was more I could do.


	30. Chapter 30

**Maka**

* * *

After a straight week of training I was still essentially where I had started, and as I made my way through the forest to Stein I couldn't help but feel uneasy. I knew Soul was starting to hallucinate. I could see it in his eyes whenever he was across the room. They would grow glazed over but wide, as if terrified. I wasn't sure what he was seeing but it couldn't be anything good. This was entirely my fault and I had no idea how I was supposed to make it better. I stopped in front of the door to Stein's makeshift lab… essentially it was just an old storm shelter we found in the woods that would keep his weird dissections out of Soul's, or Kidd's, house. He loved it.

I sighed and pushed open the door, finding Stein in his usual seat over the mutilated corpse of another Squirrel. This one, however, still had a soul even though it's heart was no longer beating.

"This is how you make zombies," Stein's voice drifted to me. I stepped forward, wanting a better few. "You see, it still has emotions and needs, but it's body is dead, craving the life it once had." There was a familiar spark to his tone that told me that right this particular second Stein was not completely with us. That was another reason he was all the way out here secluded and away from us. After a week of being around so many Grigori's he snapped and almost dissected my father one night while he was sleeping. Stein swore it was a harmless prank but my father no longer feels safe around our unstable teacher. Not that he ever felt safe around him before.

"I don't think I can control my abilities," I wasn't even sure if the sane part of Stein would hear me, but I spoke anyway. It felt a little good to talk about it, even though it was eating me alive.

"Then embrace the madness, and your abilities will have to heed your command."

"But then I'll be giving up," I countered. Crazy Stein and I have had this talk once or twice before this week while he was huddled over some dissected experiment, his face unreadable due to the crazy glare on his glasses that seemed to spawn from no light source at all. I sat down in the chair next to him, watching his fingers work as he began sewing his creation up.

"No, not giving up. You're not going to go crazy. Not for very long anyway." Stein's voice was a little ragged.

"What if I don't have this healing wavelength?"

"Then we're all going to die," this was the first time crazy Stein had answered this question without asking a question of his own. He turned to me, his face looking a little saner as if the madness was wearing off like a fever.

"What?"

"Maka if you don't have this healing wavelength we are all going to die." Stein was sitting up a little straighter now, rummaging around in one of his drawers for a cigarette.

"How do you figure that?" I stood up, staring at him.

"The only way to truly deal with the madness Asura will bring is to heal it. You'll have to heal him." Stein took his glasses off to clean them, giving up on the cigarette. His eyes were piercing me.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"Because you didn't need to know. But now you do. Because if you don't figure this out everyone you love is going to die."

* * *

I felt numb as I sat next to Soul at the dinner table. Liz was on my left, giving me worried looks every ten minutes. I didn't feel like eating or drinking. I really didn't even feel like breathing. Unfortunately, my active brain doesn't control whether or not I breathe so here I am, breathing at the table, wanting to die.

Not really wanting to die. I looked around the room at all of the people here, some I was just getting to know and others I had known my entire life. And then there was Soul, the person that felt like I had known for more than lifetimes.

He seemed to be able to read my mood as he nudged me to get up and follow him, but one perfectly manicured hand snaked out and grabbed my wrist with enough force to pull my arm from my socket. I looked down at Liz and she gave me one very pointed look before I looked around the room one last time. Everyone was staring at me, and everyone was on edge.

"What?" I asked, as I looked down at her. I wasn't really asking her in particular, more like the entire room.

"Are you okay?"

"Of course," I lied, forcing a smile. "I'll get the hang of it tomorrow." That was the lie I kept telling myself every day when I couldn't manage to wrangle my abilities to head my orders.

' _Maybe you should amend your orders_ ' something inside of me spoke and I was really hoping it wasn't the madness.

"Alright," Liz let go of my hand, her face telling me she didn't believe me for a second but she wasn't going to pry, just yet. "Maka we're having a girl's night tonight, so you've got three hours," She looked at an imaginary watch on her wrist as I walked around the table. I simply nodded as Soul and I escaped to his room. Our room.

It was weird, knowing someone for such a short time and yet, feeling so incomplete without them. Not the 'I need you to breathe' kind of incomplete but the 'my life would exponentially suck if you suddenly weren't in it anymore'. So when I kissed him I tried to convey that. I knew I was catching him off guard since we hadn't kissed in like three days; mostly because every time we do I eventually have to leave the room and hit something.

This one wasn't filled with need and lust. This kiss was slow and passionate, and as Soul brought his hand up to tangle it in my loose hair I lost myself in him for just a moment. Pretending I wasn't the one that had to save the world was easy until a knock on the door decided differently. Soul growled but pulled away, his eyes studying me for a long moment before finally leaving me against the wall to open the door.

He was shooting Blackstar the death glare of a lifetime that the man simply seemed to brush off. "I'm following Liz's initiative and pulling you away from your regularly scheduled 'i-don't-really-care' to have a guy's night. Starting now." Blackstar had a death grip on Soul's arm as he pulled him out of the room.

"You bring him back in the same condition you took him in!" I yelled, receiving a muffled 'not a chance' in response. I groaned and flopped down on the bed, almost positive this night couldn't get a whole lot worse.

* * *

I was pleasantly surprised two hours and fifty minutes later when Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki walked into the room only to drag me down the hall, passed the piano room I had Soul firmly lock, and into the dress room. It was Liz's favorite room because this is where all of the makeup, jewels and expensive fabrics were kept.

"We're staying in here tonight," She announce as Patty slammed the door shut and pulled out a key, using it to lock the door firmly.

"You do realize some of us actually have to use the bathroom sometimes right?" I asked. I hadn't spent as much time in this room as I had in the one in Soul's old house so when Liz rolled her eyes and opened one of like five doors to reveal a bathroom I was mildly impressed. I also wondered exactly how much time she was spending in here instead of training like the rest of us. "Point made," I muttered as I sat down on one of the comfortable chairs and waited for Liz to begin her speech or diabolical plan or to re-fix her nails for the umpteenth time today. Instead she was looking at me with a worried expression on her face, teeth worrying her bottom lip in a way that didn't seem to me at all like the Liz I had grown to get to know. The Liz I knew was always sure of herself, and if she wasn't she didn't let a single person know it.

"Liz are you-"

"Talk, now." Liz finally decided on her game plan, now looking fiercer than Blackstar when presented with the buffet at one of Kidd's parties. We actually had one last night and it was almost awe inspiriting watching the 'God of Wolves' to consume more than three times his body weight in food. Tsubaki had simply sat next to him speaking light encouragements the entire time. Now Tsubaki was silent and waiting, much like Liz and Patty. Although Patty was also really distracted with folding pieces of paper to look like giraffes.

"I can feel Soul going crazy and if I don't figure out how to control my Grigori abilities I won't be able to save him… and we won't be able to defeat Asura."

"Screw Asura," Liz said, her eyes staring holes into my soul. "I get that you're worried about Soul but… how do I put this…"

"Maka," Tsubaki interjected, her soft voice cutting through Liz's thoughts, "You aren't approaching this like you normally would. You've overcome every obstacle ever placed in your way, yet you're letting a little speed bump cause you to effectively stress yourself into not eating." My eyes were trained at Tsubaki as she spoke, a small smile forming on her face. "You're trying to do this Stein's way, or your mother's way. You haven't once stopped and tried doing it _your_ way." I nodded, feeling a little less burdened, and suddenly very hungry. My stomach made this known to the group, winning me a knowing smile from Liz.

"Now that we have that out of the way," Liz said, ringing a bell that sounded extremely high pitched and grated on my nerves until she stopped. "Time for some boy talk," She grinned. A light knock at the door ten minutes after Tsubaki divulging things about Blackstar I didn't want to know in a million years had me jumping out of my seat. Unfortunately, I had to wait for Patty to open the door. My father was standing there, looking worn and dejected holding a tray full of enough food to feed a family of seven. Patty took the tray as I stood by the door, feeling something in my chest ache.

"Papa," my voice was small and he looked up at me hopefully. "Thank you for all of this," I smiled at him. Knowing that I could possibly become crazier than Stein was probably tearing him to pieces but I was going to master this thing. And I wasn't backing down.


	31. Chapter 31

**Soul**

* * *

I wasn't sure what to expect as Blackstar dragged me across the lawn towards Kidd's place. It didn't sound like there was anything going on inside of the towering mansion in front of us, but you could never be too sure. Once Kidd had a witch cast a silence spell on the place to keep it quiet until I showed up for a surprise party.

I had such a headache the next day.

Blackstar unceremoniously kicked the door open as he pushed me inside, a wide smile on his face. I should definitely feel nervous if this is how my night is starting, but I didn't have the energy to care. They probably could have tortured me at this point and it would be moot.

Blood was running down the walls, there was a corpse laying against the stairs that looked oddly like Maka and Kidd was standing in the center of the room wearing a stupid hat.

I sighed.

"Blackstar pulled this together last minute," Kidd began, looking uneasy in the brightly colored hat. I snorted in response.

"I figured tonight we could just hang out and stuff!" Blackstar said, a little too loud, as he shut the door behind him. "Maybe we can train a little bit."

Yes, that's exactly what I want to do tonight. Train. With Blackstar. His idea of training is to do sit ups till you pass out and then switch to lunges. I looked at the blue haired idiot like he had grown a third head and he shrugged.

"Kidd didn't have any other ideas."

"You didn't give me any time!" Kidd responded indignantly.

"I just want to sleep," I groaned, slouching against the door.

"OH no you don't Eater!" Blackstar turned on me, his finger shoved in my face. He came dangerously close to poking my eye. "Maka won't be there and you've slept enough the past century."

"This isn't about Maka."

"Yes it is," Kidd sighed, looking between the two of us. "We know you're going insane. We also know it's getting worse."

"I can handle it," I growled.

"Stein doesn't think you can, not for much longer." Kidd looked worried. I hated when people fussed over me. I never should have told him about the visions or dreams, or the fact that it all goes away when Maka's nearby.

"Besides, how are you supposed to fight if you don't know what you see is real," Blackstar frowned, backing away just enough to get his hand out of my personal space. I growled again.

"I'll figure it out."

"Soul I really don't think-"Kidd began but I wasn't listening. It was starting to feel like the walls were closing in around me, suffocating. Blackstar and Kidd's forms began to change, to melt, and they reformed as sewn up apparitions of themselves.

I knew it was them. They had just been standing there. My brain didn't want to believe me however, instinct taking over as they stepped forward slowly.

I did the only sensible thing I could do in that kind of situation.

I ran.

* * *

 **?Unkown?**

* * *

The witch watched over the house from a distance, a smile playing on her lips. Oh how fun it was to mess with the vampire's head. To speed up his descent into madness. She watched as he ran from his dear friends, while she was cloaked in the darkness of the treetops. Gliding effortlessly after him, she followed, watching intently as he stumbled and cursed. He was too disoriented to use his vampire vision properly or he surely would have spotted her.

A laugh escaped her throat at his attempts to return to his old home.

One he could be alone in and not have to worry about hurting anyone.

"Oh, poor boy. How quite wrong you are. You are the key to the Grigori's undoing. If you can drive her into madness you'll make my job that much easier," her voice was soft, whispering to the man standing lost in the woods. His reality was so warped he couldn't even find his way home. A shudder ran down his spine as the words reached his sensitive ears. He wanted to push it away, chalk it up to his hallucinatory fit, but his brain told him that wasn't the case. These words weren't the false data making his vision go crazy and dulling his senses. No. This was a threat to Maka.

A growl escaped the man as the witch laughed, shrouding herself in darkness as she left him alone in the woods.

* * *

 **Spirit**

* * *

Spirit Albarn was a wreck. A weak, drunk, star struck wreck. And as he peered at his 'wife' from a distance he could only cement the idea that it was stupid to be following her around town at such an hour.

For one, Kami was a fully trained Grigori. If they had special schools for the warriors she would have graduated early, at the top of her class, with extra high honors. A Grigori like her hadn't been seen in hundreds of years.

That being said it was amazing that the madness inside of her hadn't taken control yet. It threatened to rip her apart at times.

Maka was her only salvation at this point. That was why she had pushed for the girl to be awakened so early. She would have risked their daughter's life at a chance for sanity. That was not something Spirit could sit well with.

Which is the excuse he told himself as he snuck around behind her, following her into the outskirts of Death City.

It was mostly a ghost town now, but their old house had been nearby. As well as a number of ghouls and demon souls. Even from a distance Spirit could feel their evil creeping up his spine. This was dangerous. This was stupid. And yet his feet continued to move forward as he flitted from stretches of shadows to the corners of buildings.

Kami stilled, her shoulders sagging in defeat. When she turned to look at Spirit there was a tiredness to her soul that he couldn't shake.

"You don't have to keep hiding in the shadows you idiot," her voice still caused Spirits heart to thump louder. Maybe it was all the alcohol in his system but she was looking mighty beautiful in the moonlight.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Spirit stepped out of his not-so-secret hiding spot, rubbing the back of his head in forced nonchalance.

"I needed to talk to you alone," Kami frowned, something in her peripheral vision moving.

"Looks like that will have to wait," Spirit murmured, summoning his scythe like he had done it a hundred times. It was a natural feeling, the magic welling up just enough to materialize the weapon. He didn't need anything fancy. Anything that could tip him over the edge.

"I would have to agree," Kami summoned her own weapon. It was different than it had been the last time Spirit had laid eyes on it. The pole of her own scythe didn't seem to be straight, instead it was bent at odd ends and the blade itself wasn't a smooth arc.

Her madness was starting to affect her far worse than he had thought.

This was something Spirit had never seen before.

Before he could offer to shift into his weapon form the monsters descended upon him and he was left with no other choice but to attack.

* * *

 **Sorry for the short chapter. I remembered that I started writing this in a time period where basketball didn't exist yet so I kind of stared at my screen trying to think of what these idiots might do on a guy's only night. Unfortunately video games were out of the question too so I kinda just let my fingers do the thinking for a little while. Maybe I'll update a Maka chapter this week too, ya know, to make up for how short this one is.**

 **Anyway, please let me know how I'm doing! I love feedback!**

 **ALSO i didnt have internet for like ever! i didnt stop writing, i just couldnt update. sooooo ill be updating again like normal!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Maka**

* * *

The night with the girls went by smoothly, barring the fact I got waaaay too many details about sex from Liz and too many apologetic smiles from Tsubaki. I was glad to see all of the girls getting along, and even happier to admit to myself that the small circle of friends I once had expanded to include so many interesting people.

Even if the circumstances were not ideal.

The next morning I woke up refreshed and ready to take on my new goal: Learning everything I could about Grigoris. I had realized last night that I was going about this whole situation the wrong way. I always tackled my problems with knowledge, and I was lacking quite a lot of it at the current moment.

After getting dressed in what Liz called the 'prettiest effing dress ever Maka you have to wear it! Pretty please?' I decided it was time to demand some answers from Stein. I could feel him on the ground floor, next to two other people I could only identify as my parents. The closer I got the more off I felt, however.

Once at the bottom of the stairs I could smell the blood and feel the madness coming off my mother in thick waves. I took a deep breath, hardening my resolve to push forward.

After all we're all doomed if I can't figure this out.

"Stein," I called once I entered the room, ignoring how absolutely normal my mother looked. Her soul, however, was tainted with what looked like a black tar substance. "I need all the information you have on Grigoris."

"I don't think that's wise Maka," papa spoke up. I turned to look at him only for a moment and quickly turned my sights back on Stein. My father was covered in cuts and bruises and the only way I could guess that happened was mama found him sleeping around last night.

My father is enough to drive any woman insane.

"And why do you need this information?" Stein's voice was even, his outward appearance showing no signs of the lingering traces of madness buzzing around his soul.

"When I first started unknowingly unlocking my gifts it was because I was bonded to soul. They got stronger when I ran across one of the only books in the library still containing a little bit of information on Grigoris. I think if I had a better understanding of what I am it will help me figure out how to control my magic and keep it subdued." I stood patiently. Awaiting an outburst from my father. Awaiting any reaction from my mother. Awaiting this churning feeling in my stomach to subside as I stood under Stein's clinical stare, unflinching in my resolve to have as much information as I could get my hands on.

"Very well. I was hoping you would find a solution to your problem." Stein have just the tiniest of smiles. "I'll have all the books in the library by sundown."

"Thank you" I bowed just a little. Something on the edge of my senses flared up and I spun. Relieve hit me when it was only Blackstar barreling towards us, but my stomach sank when he threw the door open to reveal an unconscious Soul laying in his arms. I pushed out to figure out why I couldn't see his soul, to try and make sense of why it wasn't there.

Instead something tugged at my own soul, pulling me forward. My eyes adjusting over and over again to try and figure out what it was that I couldn't see. Something small wiggled inside of where Soul's essence should have been and the realization that madness had finally consumed him, taking over all but one small little speck of his vampire soul crashed down on me.

Stein was the first to react, calm and clinical as ever but barking orders with urgency and Blackstar followed them, taking Soul up to his room.

There was talk of summoning Nygus and Sid, two names I had never heard before.

I stood frozen for a long moment as the world around me seemed to go too fast. A warm hand fell on my shoulder and I turned to find Tsubaki giving me a small sad smile.

"We'll help you in any way we can," her voice was stronger than I felt and I fell to my knees. She followed me down, her warm hand running from my shoulder to the top of my head. Soothing sounds escaped her throat as the rest of my friends huddled around Stein for their own orders.

The vampires being the fastest were sent to Stein's bunker for his books. My parents left to collect their own friends, muttering to me that they would be back soon. Even Blackstar was being helpful. He stood by my side as Tsubaki left to follow whatever orders Stein gave her.

* * *

Blackstar had forced me to eat several times before Stein finally told me Soul was stable enough to let me visit. He lay in his too big bed with a woman standing next to him. She studied the paper in her hands, her face wrapped in bandages.

When I entered the room she looked up at me, her eyes knowing and kind. I knew a smile was on her face even though I couldn't see it.

"He probably won't wake up for a while but you can sit with him if you like. The madness in his soul temporary took over, but it seems to have subsided for the moment." Her voice should have been muffled by the bandages but it was as clear as Blackstar's 'yahoo-ing' downstairs.

"Thank you miss-"

"Nygus," her voice belayed her smile to me. I nodded and she walked out of the room, her footsteps soft and almost silent. I sat at the edge of Soul's bed, my hand reaching out to touch his. I watched his soul quiver at my proximity, the black inky substance slowly fading away. I pulled my hand back and it quickly reclaimed it's lost hold.

Maybe I really did have the healing wavelength, but it wasn't going to do me much good if I couldn't get Soul's madness to continue being gone even after I've left the room.

I furrowed my brows in thought as Stein stepped into the room, the smell of cigarette smoke clinging to him like cheap cologne.

"The books are ready when you are, but I still expect you to participate in the physical training as well. You could use some improvement when it comes to wielding a scythe."

"Thank you," my voice was robotic as I stared at Soul's soul. The little white wisp in the center of it was no where to be seen.

* * *

All of the books were thick and ancient with yellowed pages or edges marked with gold and silver trim. I was worried about turning the pages too fast but Blackstar proved that wouldn't be an issue when he jumped out of a pile of books, making most of them fly across the room. All of the pages were intact and so I began.

Unlike earlier when time was moving too fast it seemed now time was at a standstill. I absorbed as much information as I could, skipping over sections with repeated text.

I finally fell across a small section about black blood, a substance that can mark when any individual had fallen to madness.

As if it was yesterday I remembered the sticky black substance oozing from Soul's wolf bite. In my hysteria I chalked it up to weird vampire blood. Now I knew he had this madness growing in him for a while.

I felt a little relieved knowing it wasn't completely my fault.

But it was my responsibility to fix.

After finishing that book I moved onto another about specialized Grigori abilities. This one held my attention up until Blackstar almost exploded from boredom. His loud groaning coupled with Tsubaki's desperate attempts at quieting him drew my attention away from the pages. The light coming through the window was pale telling me it was well past sunset.

I looked around at the piles of books around me and my friends all desperately looking for some shred of information they could share. Even Patty was there. Granted the only thing on the paper in front of her was small doodles of giraffes but she was still trying.

"I think it's about time to call it a night," I said a little louder than expected. Everyone looked up, varying degrees of relief and worry on their faces. "We can pick this up tomorrow."


	33. Chapter 33

**Soul**

* * *

The same skipping record played every time I visited this stupid room. It was identical to the piano room in my 'new' house, but there were no doors, no windows, and it was too quiet. Except for the damn skipping record. I growled at it as the short wiggling desire demon stepped out of a door that immediately vanished. His dance was off tempo and awkward and he kept snapping to a beat that didn't exist. I hated him.

He's been visiting me since I was human, always talking on and on about power and glory. About how I should be stronger or that I could be a better piano player or smoother with the ladies. I've decided he's a nuisance and easier to ignore than talk to.

So that's what I was doing, counting the flecks of paint on the ceiling while he pitched his ideas of 'power' and 'my right to rule the vampires' and 'hey aren't you listening?' He was running out of material when something weird happened.

The room flickered white for just a moment. A pure bright white that would have been blinding if it lasted longer than it did. I sat up quickly, startling the desire demon. He growled at the room and muttered under his breath.

'She's catching on too quickly,' his voice was low and dark.

"Who is?" I asked, looking at him for the first time in a couple years. He looked stronger, more muscle on his arms and bigger horns. He must have been feeding off my madness for quite a while to get there. Most desire demons get their fuel from one person at a time, granting wishes and living in their heads until they've been sucked dry, killing them in months or even years. I think the record is a few weeks.

This one has been trying to get me to give in for years. Hundreds of them actually. Every time I have one of these stupid episodes he seems bigger, stronger, his words almost seem believable. Maybe if I wasn't a member of the dark underground I would give into his pleas and demands.

As of now he's just really annoying.

"Oh did I say something?" He was too cheerful as he continued his wiggling dance. "Don't you just love swing music?"

"For the hundredth time, this isn't swing music," I growled. "Now who's catching on quickly?" I grabbed the demon by his shirt collar and watched him squirm under my gaze. We both had the same red shade of eyes, but I could guarantee mine would strike fear into him before his could even try. All of the strength and power he accumulated over the years seemed to vanish as he shook in my grasp.

"You're little angel Maka. She's a tough nut to crack. I almost had her once but she slipped through my fingers."

"You stay away from her," I growled as the room flickered again. This time it was a second longer and I swore I saw Maka sitting on the chair by the piano, dressed in what looked like feathers. It was gone before I could study the details. The demon looked around frantically.

"She's getting good," the demon mumbled. "But don't think she'll be able to keep me away from you for long." The demon showed off a toothy grin before disappearing from my grasp.

The stupid record kept skipping, leaving an annoying repetitive sound behind.

I knew from experience that even if you remove the needle the music keeps playing, so I decided instead to wait out the rest of the dream.

I returned to my chair and began recounting the speckled white paint on the ceiling. I smiled as I saw small bits of the black paint slowly being replaced by bright white

* * *

 **Blackstar**

* * *

Blackstar growled at the book for possibly the fifth time. He was bored, tired, and couldn't read another word even if he tried. Tsubaki was doing her best to keep him calm. Her soothing words and warm hands on his back could almost make him fall asleep. On numerous occasions it had. But the damn books in front of him were driving him nuts. Maka took notice of his grunts and groans and finally looked up from what she had been staring at for what could have been forever.

Blackstar had kind of lost track of time.

"I think it's about time to call it a night," Maka's voice cut through the silence like a siren. "We can pick this up tomorrow." He tried really hard not to sound too happy.

Blackstar knew that Maka was trying her hardest to help his friend but he had never been too great with books. Maybe if someone needed to be punched in the face or to have a limb torn off then he could definitely lend a hand, but books were never going to be Blackstar's best friend. Something on the page in front of him caught his attention for the first time since he began staring at it over an hour ago. It was a description of the different types of Grigori soul's and the types of 'supernatural creatures' that could keep their Grigori abilities even after being turned.

Vaguely he remembered someone mentioning that Soul had once been a Grigori and that was part of the reason his friend was zoning out and hallucinating.

In the list there were Reapers (What the hell is a reaper?) Werewolves and Vampires.

For just a second Blackstar felt dumb for not seeing the information sooner. But a man as big as himself could make small mistakes too right?

Everyone was shuffling out of the library while creepy Stein and Maka's weird father walked in, looking interested at the piles of books surrounding where Maka still sat, shuffling papers and sighing heavily. He could tell she wasn't too fond of her father. She didn't exactly hate him but there was an animosity that was probably pushing them further apart.

Blackstar didn't care about that though. Instead he picked the book up and ran over to Maka, startling her.

"Hey Blackstar, what's wrong?" she tilted her head to the side in a way that would have made Kidd sick because one pigtail was hanging much lower than the other.

"I found something!" Blackstar was practically bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet. His stomach was churning, and for just a moment he wondered if what he found would really be able to help the situation.

Maka read over the paragraph in front of her. Big green orbs ran across the page once, then circled back to repeat the process two more times. Before she said anything she gently took the book from my hand and showed it to Stein. Hope was sparkling in her eyes as he read over the words himself. Spirit tried to read over Stein's shoulder, but gave up and decided that leaning against the wall and looking cool was more important.

"This requires a special ritual, and there's no guarantee that it will help Soul with controlling his madness."

"If I can find a way to master my healing wavelength won't having another Grigori in the fight increase our odds of getting to the Kishin with less casualties?" the question was simple, well thought out, and based on the assumption that enough of us were going to die in the up-and-coming fight for it to be a problem. Maka was smart, and that made Blackstar nervous. He had thought about dragging some of the wolves from star clan and forming a temporary treaty with the night clan of wolves in order to assist with the infiltration, but decided his wolves were too untrained to really be helpful. If anything they would get in the way or lose control of themselves to witches spells and become more of a hindrance than help.

Instead Blackstar passed temporary leadership down to the only wolf in his pack that he trusted and practically left everyone behind. Now he was standing here, waiting to see if he had actually been helpful or if what he found was just a waste of time.

"We'll have to wait and see if you can even master your abilities. Healing wavelength's like yours are special in that, once the madness healing ability is master you have the choice to use your other Grigori abilities as much as you can manage. The madness wouldn't be able to affect you anymore."

"What about Soul," the way Maka said that name was almost like a plea and a prayer wrapped in one box. She was desperate to see him healed, and it almost reminded him of watching Tsubaki suffer in pain after the wolf bite.

"You wouldn't be able to cure him exactly, but you would be able to drive the madness away long enough for him to find a better way of coping with it. The longer you stay resonated the longer the madness would stay in a manageable margin. He would be able to be a functioning person again, more or less. Of course, this is all in theory. We haven't had a healing wavelength soul like yours appear in quite some time."

"Then I'll just have to study harder," Maka had renewed resolve as she tucked her books in her arms and marched out of the library and back to Soul's room.

Blackstar was left alone with the two older men, something bouncing around in his head he didn't quite like.

"Hey professor, what are Reapers?"

"Oh, those," Stein removed his glasses so he could clean them. He inspected the glass before placing them back on his face. "Reapers are special beings, able to take the form of whatever supernatural being suits them most. They're Lord Death's children in a more literal way than the rest of us creatures of the night. Essentially all reaper's are born with Grigori abilities. Legend says Asura was a reaper, driven mad by his Grigori abilities. It was so long ago though no one knows for sure. Maybe he was just a powerful Grigori gone mad. It happens sometimes." Stein shrugged as Spirit began snoring against the wall. A wicked look passed across Stein's face and the hairs on Blackstar's arms and neck were standing up.

"Well thanks old man!" Blackstar hollered as he ran from the room as fast as he could.

* * *

 **Soul**

* * *

This dream was going on longer than usual and it was really starting to bum me out. The record had stopped playing the entire song and had decided it would rather repeat the same three notes over and over again in a way that made me wanna hurl. There was no way to turn the sound off so I was stuck listening to it as I watched pieces of the ceiling fall away to reveal bright white tile. It seemed to glow against the dark red and black tiles that made up the ceiling and made me feel a little better inside.

Not a whole lot, but just a bit.

Something warm touched my hand and I jumped. As I sat upwards my eyes were drawn to the mirror across the room. Usually it was black and didn't even reflect the room properly, but now it was displaying Maka sitting next to a sleeping me, her hand wrapped around mine. She looked tired and worn out, but had the biggest smile on her face. As she squeezed tighter the room pulsed white again and more chips in the ceiling and even a few on the wall fell away to reveal more of that white tile.

Maka leaned down and ran her hand through my hair and I swore I could feel it. Her voice cut through the annoying ambiance of the record player, effecting causing it to become silent.

"I think I've found a way to better understand what I can do. The more I read the more I feel like I understand. I just have to find the right book." Maka sounded frustrated at herself as she scowled at the pile of books on the floor.

I wanted to let her know that what she was doing was enough. That just the fact that she was trying this hard was good enough. I growled at the room around me again, pissed that I was trapped in here while Maka was out there trying to find a way to fix me.

"Now, now Soul, what is there really to fix?" The annoying demon was back, sitting on his perch by the piano. I wanted to snap his scrawny little neck.

"Why do you keep doing this to me?" I growled as I lunged at him.

"Well now, why don't you ask your mother?" The little demon grinned so wide I thought his face was going to split in two. "After all she sold a little piece of you away to me in exchange for your father's happiness. How do you think Wes became so good at Violin. I mean, after all you were the one with all of the talent until he picked up your father's favorite instrument."

"Are you trying to tell me that my own mother sold my soul so Wes could play Violin for dad?"

"Doesn't that sound like something your mother would do? She wanted so very much for your father to be happy, but her soul was a little too pure for me to take. My madness couldn't touch her like it does you. She was much more in control of our little visits. Much like your little angel." The demon giggled, holding one of its enormous hands in front of ts face like it had just told a secret. "Oops, I've said too much."

Just like that he was gone again and the record had started up playing once more. This time it was a blues song, skipping every few moments to remind me I was still in hell.

Maka was curled up next to me. I could feel her warmth even without looking out of the mirror. I tried to piece together the demon's words but it just didn't make any sense to me. What did my mother and Maka have in common except both being Grigoris?


	34. Chapter 34

**Maka**

* * *

Soul wasn't waking up and that was worrying me. Our friend's sympathetic looks and sighs weren't really helping. Even Stein was beginning to grate on my nerves with his never-ending chain smoking. So that's why I was standing here, looking at the decrepit building face of Soul's old house. It hadn't been long since we moved into the new place, but I knew no one was going to follow me here if they had nice clean furniture to sit on over there.

I dared to hope for just a little bit of alone time so that I could think straight and logically about what I needed to do. About what I really needed to work on. I made my way carefully to the second floor, my feet on autopilot as I studied my surroundings What had only been a few weeks since I first stepped into this building, lost and cold, felt like years. My eyes fell on the ruined painting of Soul and I wondered if he had done this himself. He seemed to carry a burden inside of him that he wasn't 100% ready to share with me.

I sighed and continued my climb up the stairs, deciding that the dress room would be the most comfortable place to continue my reading. The window was open, letting in a cool breeze and warm sunlight. I took my usual seat by said window and set my pile of books down next to me. I grabbed a pen from the side table and took out a clean sheet of parchment to begin my notes. I looked through my stacks of books until I found the one that focused on the methodology of Grigori abilities.

* * *

After hours of careful reading and note taking I took a break. My neck was stiff from bending over the pages of my books and my hand had a cramp in it from gripping the pen at an awkward angle. I haven't had to write in quite some time and was pleased my lettering didn't look completely terrible. My hand was just going to be really sore for a while.

I was pleased with myself for learning new things, like the fact that some Grigoris have the ability to take the shape of te weapon in their souls. When paired with Grigoris who don't have this special soul adaptation they make formidable teams. In fact it use to be common practice for there to be teams of at least two Grigoris. Using a partner instead of your own soul weapon keeps you safer and less likely to get struck down by madness should your weapon get destroyed. I smiled to myself as I stretched giving myself just a little time t think about all of the other things I could learn about what I was.

Something silver glinted in the sunlight and I was surprised to find Soul's mother's diary still sitting on the side table where I had left it. Papers were sticking neatly out of the side. I picked up the book gently, weighing my options in my head.

I could invade the privacy of a dead woman and sate my curiosity, or I could put the book somewhere no one would be able to find it unless they were actively looking for it. My eyes trailed around the room, falling on all of the beautiful gems and gowns this woman had worn in life. I had been borrowing them for quite some time now, but I knew nothing of the woman I had been borrowing them from. I sighed at myself, throwing morals out the window for a moment to better understand the woman who had given birth to Soul and his brother Wes.

My fingers trembled a little as I opened the small book to he bookmarked page. I was confused at first because there were drawings very similar to the ones in the books I had just set down.

'She must have figured out she was a Grigori at some point,' I muttered to myself as my fingers brushed against the pen drawings. They were very detailed, almost exact replicas of the drawings I had made in my own notes. My eyes skimmed the pages, taking in her careful scrawling lettering and her fears about what these things meant.

Once I turned the page the carefully placed papers fell into my lap. I set the diary down to pick the papers up, finding the same scrawling handwriting, only now it was frantic and messy.

 _'Who am I?'_

 _'What am I?'_

 _'The inky blackness goes away when I pray. It leaves me alone. The demon leaves me alone when I pray. But it never lasts long. He always comes back.'_

I flipped through the pages, looking for more of her frantic notes when I came across a picture of a desire demon. Something in my stomach clenched as my eyes took in the description.

' _Desire demons normally feed on the wishes made by humans and supernatural creatures. However, when one latches onto a Grigori demon the only way to get rid of one is to be completely plunged into madness. Only then are you given the chance to destroy the demon. Unless you have a healing wavelength or can resonate with someone who can this is highly ill advisable. The demon poses no threat as long as you don't divulge any weakness or desires to it.'_

I sighed, staring at the page. This isn't what I was looking for.

I was about to return to my studying when careful wording at the bottom of the page grabbed my attention.

 _'I got rid of it… I finally got rid of it.'_

 _'But I'm so very scared for Soul. Oh god what have I done?'_

I ground my teeth and threw the pages at the floor.

She traded her sanity for her son's. Who could do something like that? I wanted to blame her for his spiral into insanity. I wanted it to be entirely her fault.

' _I prayed and it went away,'_ the words bounced around in my head for a minute.

I prayed and it went away.

' _But it always comes back…'_ I groaned at the pages on the floor. At the book sitting innocently on the chair. My mind was buzzing, full of anger and seething hatred for a person I had never met. I paced around the room, my eyes scanning the dresses and jewels, looking for something that wasn't here. For the woman who threw her son's sanity away for her own.

I'm glad she died.

The thought made me freeze mid pace.

I may have violent tendencies but I have never felt so ready to inflict real pain unto someone. A dead someone.

I took a deep breath and tried to calm down. It was difficult. Blood was pumping hot and angry through my veins. My body wanted to do something. My soul was buzzing, ready to summon magic or a scythe or a black hole to get sucked up in and get away from this gigantic disaster my life had become.

The longer I stood there, just breathing, the calmer I became and my adrenaline rush finally dwindled down. But my soul was restless, buzzing with more urgency, like I needed to expend some of this pent up power immediately or else I would end up driving myself crazy.

I took calm steps out of the room, leaving the scattered papers on the ground to be picked up later. I let my feet guide me, walking the now familiar paths of the dark forest. Something other was buzzing in the forest, messing with my senses. I was on my way back to Soul's new place when my 'soul perception' (As Stein likes to call it. All of the Grigori books have a really technical term for it that I didn't pay any attention to) picked up a _very_ powerful soul nearby. I whipped my head around, my eyes searching for what they couldn't _really_ see. But my soul could detect it and would bounce the image to my eyes. That's what I've been seeing this whole time.

It was actually kind of nice to know the information about the weird things going on with my body.

Whatever being was producing this immense pressure building in my head was well hidden. I rubbed at my temples, hoping that I could simply will the pressure to go away if I rubbed hard enough. Instead it continued building. Sun light was streaking through the trees as finally the culprit decided to show itself. Or herself.

A woman in black stepped out of the shadows of the trees, Her light brown hair twisted and braided under her chin and her face was flat, almost like a snakes. A cackle escaped her lips as the pressure became unbearable.

"Oh the things I have planned for you and your little friends," Her voice slithered out as my vision began darkening on the edges. A vile smile spread across her face as she bent down and grabbed my chin, forcing me to look into her glowing amber eyes. "You'll never make it to the Kishin and madness will coat this world, allowing witches to finally take our place at the top of the food chain.

* * *

 **Tsubaki**

* * *

"Are you sure it's alright to leave her alone this long?" Liz was worried. They all were. Tsubaki especially. The girl felt responsible for Maka wanting to be alone. After all if she could just keep Blackstar occupied long enough to be quiet Maka wouldn't have felt the need to run off in the first place. Now it was sunset and they were beginning to really worry. It was true Maka could get lost in books for hours, even days. Sometimes she even forgot to eat. She always remembered to check in though. Maka hated when people worried about her. Especially her father.

"Maybe I should go check on her," Tsubaki offered, feeling her stomach twist in knots at all of the terrible thoughts running through her head. Everyone had been on high alert when Stein and Spirit detected a Witch's magic near the mansion, but no one could pinpoint its exact location. They had discussed all of the possible causing, seeing as the witch didn't release her soul protect in order to cast whatever spell had gone off. It was either an extremely powerful witch or a spell that was triggered by someone after being set for quite some time.

Both thoughts were terrible with Maka being MIA.

"I'll come with!" Blackstar offered, a wide grin spread across his face.

"No, this is something I should do alone," Tsubaki shook her head. His grin instantly fell but he gave one curt nod.

"Just be careful," His voice was very serious and She responded with a quick nod of her own before leaving Soul's place. Tsubaki had a good idea of where Maka was, but there were other possibilities. Maka could be quite adventurous at times, but Tsubaki knew first hand that the closest places to explore wouldn't peak Maka's interest. She ran as fast as her human feet would allow her towards the now familiar woods, enjoying the feeling of the air rushing by her. She wanted to transform and feel her wolf instincts take over, but now wasn't the time. It was true that transforming was painful, but the more you transform the less pain you feel. Instead you're filled with adrenaline and endorphins and all of the things that would drive someone to want to do it again and again. And Tsubaki was very good at it.

Better than quite a few of the wolves born into it.

Tsubaki's newly heightened senses picked up Maka's scent as she neared Soul's abandoned home, replacing her thoughts of running with her worry for Maka. It shouldn't be this strong.

Tsubaki slowed her pace from a run to almost a full stop, but she continued to take small steps forward as her eyes scanned the surrounding area. Everything was silent.

And that wasn't right. These woods were packed with wildlife. It shouldn't be this quiet. The wind picked up, sending Tsubaki more of Maka's scent. It was mixed with something else. It smelled wrong and sick, almost like the scent that clung to Stein and Soul. It was weaker in Stein most of the time, but it was always there, lurking.

Tsubaki's stomach tightened as she made her way forward, letting her feet guide her to where Maka's scent was coming from.

She found her friend laying face up in a small clearing. Her green eyes were open, but vacant. The usual light shinning deep within them was misplaced. Tsubaki wanted to scream until her ears picked up the weak beat of Maka's heart. Instead of lying next to her and crying like she wanted to, Tsubaki swallowed the lump forming in her throat and steeled her resolve. She hoisted her friend up onto her back and ran as fast as she could in her human form back to Soul's current home.


	35. Chapter 35

**Death the Kidd**

* * *

Kidd stood staring at the image in the mirror with a mix of disgust and embarrassment marring his face. He thanked death that he was alone, and then muttered disgust at the irony of his statement. His father was dancing in the mirror, and by Shinigami he was butchering it as bad as he did the lingo he was attempting to pass off. He always swears it's going to be a hit in the future but Kidd highly doubted it. Seriously, who is going to say 'yo what's up?'

"Father, I'm sure there's a real reason you called me," Kidd frowned as his father finally stopped his random shaking.

"Ah, yes Kiddo, I wanted to ask how things are going." Kidd wanted to grunt in response, but even he had some respect for the Lord of Death.

"Maka is doing her best to try and learn how to use her healing wavelength while Soul is incapacitated. Blackstar and Tsubaki are doing well with their training but even with their help we won't last long against the forces the witches have been summoning."

"Sounds like you need reinforcements," Death put his fingers to his blank face. Whether he was trying to look like he was in thought or just making a ridiculous pose was lost on Kidd. After all, the young Shinigami had his own thoughts on the situation.

"I could give Maka a hand…" Kidd offered, knowing very well it was against the rules to unlock a Grigori's abilities for them. It could have disastrous consequences on the mind.

"You know that's not a good idea Kidd." Death sounded serious but it was so hard to tell when he flip flopped so often between playful and serious.

"You're probably right. Maybe I could just heal him for now and…"

"And then Maka would lose her reason for fighting so hard to control her gifts. She needs to be the one to do this Kiddo."

"You're absolutely right father." Kidd sighed and studied the blank mask of his father. Never in his life had Kidd seen the true face behind the mask, yet he was never more curious than he was right now. He pushed his curiosity aside however for a more pressing matter.

"Tsubaki has been improving quite a it in her training hasn't she?" Death spoke before Kidd could transform his thoughts into words.

"Yes, but it seems her supernatural hunting family has been looking for her, her brother in particular. She doesn't know about her origins and that could prove to be both good and bad in the days to come. I believe they're getting closer to finding her."

"She still doesn't know they're alive?"

"No apparently the fire she thought killed them was caused by a fight with Spirit and her parents over a territory dispute. Spirit won't give me the details but I guess all that matters is that Tsubaki is with us for now."

"Good, we will need her to keep the Star child under control until Asura is dealt with."

* * *

 **Blackstar**

* * *

Maka was breathing, which is all that was keeping Tsubaki together and the fact that Blackstar was powerless to stop it was driving him up a wall. All of the anger and hatred for witches that abuse their power was building up to a breaking point that he couldn't bottle down.

So now he was outside in wolf form running. He wasn't sure what he was running towards or from but he was running. His giant paws dug into the hard earth of the forest floor, spraying dirt behind him as he continued forward.

A strange scent caught his nose and he stopped short, digging small trenches into the ground in the process. He was unfamiliar with this scent, but it brought back memories from his childhood, like something he should remember, but doesn't. Blackstar growled as a figure stepped out of the shadows. The figure slowly turned into a man as Blackstar's eyes adjusted to the dim light of the night. He was tall and a bit on the thin side with long black hair and hollows for eyes. He looked sick and for a very long moment Blackstar thought about leaving him there in the woods. His growl slowly tapered off as the man staggered forward and fell to his knees. Words were muttered, but Blackstar couldn't understand them over the coughing fit that drove the man onto all four's.

He should have thought his actions through, but instead, as impulsive as ever, Blackstar threw the man over his shoulder and began sprinting to Kidd's house. With all that was going on with Maka and Soul basically being in coma's he didn't want Tsubaki to have to deal with this too.

* * *

 **Soul**

* * *

The dream never seemed to end. Another door opened, but this time Maka stepped in, her eyes scanning the room with calculated thought. Each step she took seemed pained, as if she wasn't use to wearing heels. That was probably true.

I ignored her and instead continued to stare at the flecks on the ceiling. The only hint that the _real_ Maka was outside working hard to figure out what to do. Each step 'Maka' took sent the room into a bit of a tizzy as it would flash white and then fall back to dark black. Thank god she took slow steps or else I would probably lose my vision due to the bright contrast in colors.

"It's different this time," Maka's voice echoed. It felt like an eternity since I heard her voice say anything at all. "You seem different this time."

"What do you mean this time? It's always me you weird little demon. Now get out of Maka's body and leave me alone," I rolled over on the couch, away from the Maka that seemed frozen for a moment.

"Soul?" Her voice shook with my name and yet… it sounded so real. I wanted to believe in it. That she would be here, and yet that seemed unlikely.

"That's my name," I grumbled, unable to _not_ answer that voice. All at once she moved and the room seemed to change. With one flash of light it was no longer dark and dreary and the same three notes weren't skipping on a never-ending loop. I sat up from the plush cream couch and studied a room that was well lit and decorated in pale pinks and creams. A room I had once thought was blinding white was filled with small splashes of color. Maka's black dress and uncomfortable heels were replaced with a white evening gown covered in the silver stencil designs of feathers while my black pinstripe suit was exchanged for a tux matching Maka's dress. Everything felt lighter for a moment until Maka was jammed against my chest and her tears were soaking into my dress shirt. Her sobs drowned out any words she was saying but the warmth of her body pressed against mine made _me_ want to start crying.

'Come on Eater, you're too cool to cry' I chanted in my head as Maka's sobs died down to sniffles. She sat up slowly, her eyes studying every detail of my face. I wanted to say something when her lips dropped into a frown. Without warning she spun around and studied the room around us. The demon sat at the seat of the piano, looking smaller than before.

"How could you make a deal with a Grigori that didn't even know she could banish you?"

"I thrive on naivety. She was too weak to control her powers as well as you do now."

"I want you to leave us alone," Maka's voice was stern and strong as she stared at the demon with her piercing green eyes.

"I can't do that, I didn't make a deal with you," the demon checked his nails much like Liz dose after the third coat of paint. I just frowned at the two of them.

"Your contract holder is dead, you don't hold a deal with anyone." Maka grit her teeth as the words came out, and that's when I put two and two together.

"Mom sold my sanity for her own? You mean, you weren't lying about that?"

"I very rarely lie my dear Soul. I could make you powerful, wealthy, a talented musician, all for a small fee."

"Yeah, his soul _and_ his sanity!" Maka yelled as she stood up. The absence of her warmth next to me caused a chill to run up my spine. "I won't let you take him away from me any more!" Maka gave off her own version of a growl that sounded more like a groan than anything else.

"How adorable, but you're not strong enough kitten, and you don't know what to do."

Maka stared at him for a long moment before a small grin spread across her face.

"I may not be able to get rid of you forever, but I can get rid of you for a little while." Maka placed her hands together in front of her chest and tilted her head down just a little. Her eyes closed and she had the most peaceful look on her face as she took a deep breath in and then out. Her lips moved, but no sound escaped. The demon's eyes grew wide as he backed away and a bright light surrounded him, caging him behind four walls and a roof of clear magic power. The only indication it was there was his frantic screams that gave off no sound and his banging against the walls.

"Maka how did you learn to do that?" I yelled louder than intended, startling her into almost jumping out of her skin.

"I've been reading and I found your mom's journal." Maka's voice died as she said the last two words and worry painted her face. "I'm so sorry about-"

"No, don't be sorry," I shook my head and stepped towards her. Gently I wrapped her in my arms, happy that her warmth was real for that moment.

Until everything turned black again.


	36. Chapter 36

**Maka**

* * *

I woke up alone and covered in sweat. It could have been worse. Soul wasn't in bed, but after sleeping the last two days I wouldn't want to be either. My body felt stiff and my head was light, but I was okay. Whoever attacked me in the woods didn't do any damage. I thought back to the triumph I felt after freeing soul from the creepy little demon. Whoever attacked me put me in a similar state as Soul, I could still feel the small tendrils of madness clinging to my soul, trying to find purchase. It felt slimy and wrong.

I frowned as a knock interrupted my thoughts. Tsubaki stood on the other side of the door, her soul wavering nervously.

"Come in," I answered, surprised my throat hurt when I talked. Had I only been out for a couple hours… or was it a couple days.

"How are you feeling?" Tsubaki's nerves seemed to relax as she entered the room. Her warm eyes full of relief.

"I was attacked by a witch, but she let me live."

"That will be her mistake," Soul's voice cut in through the darkness as he stepped into the room from the balcony. The sky was so dark I didn't see him out there, but I should have been able to sense him. I frowned.

"Don't worry Maka, we're going to take care of whoever attacked you." Tsubaki smiled before looking over to Soul. "Since you're awake now Stein and Nygus want to look you over."

"Please don't let him dissect me," Soul groaned as he walked through the room. He paused by the bed, and that's when the smell of blood hit me. I stared at Soul for a moment as the glowing in his eyes dimmed. He must have left to feed. How long has it been for him?"

"Don't worry, I'm sure Kidd will be down there too," Tsubaki smiled and Soul grunted, his eyes found mine for just a moment before he left the room in a blur.

"How are you feeling Tsubaki?" I turned to look at my friend as she sat on the edge of the bed. She gave me a puzzled look before smiling at me.

"I feel just fine. Never better actually."

"I'm glad. I've been so busy worrying about figuring this Grigori stuff out that I haven't really been paying any attention to you guys."

"It's alright, we all understand," her voice was soft and reassuring, making me feel like a worse friend. If it weren't for me she wouldn't even be involved in any of this.

"Guys, Blackstar picked up a stray," Liz said as she walked into the room without preamble.

"What do you mean by stray?" Tsubaki asked, standing up and watching Liz as the blonde shrugged.

"He found some wounded guy while out on a run and brought him back to our place. The guy's been muttering about demons and witches in his sleep since Star dropped him off."

"He could be a hunter," Patty appeared from the shadows behind Liz, causing her sister to almost jump out of her skin.

"Patty! We've talked about you sneaking up on me!"

"For a vampire your hearing sucks sis." Patty looked as innocent as ever, but I've learned not to trust that face. Not for a single second. Once when Kidd was having a panic attack Patty made the most disgusted face I've ever seen and ordered him away to do something else: I've never seen Kidd follow orders so easily.

"What's a hunter?" Tsubaki asked as I studied the Thompson sisters. They were so similar and yet different. The similarity between siblings is astonishing. If my parents weren't both nut jobs I'd probably want a sibling of my own.

"Hunters are humans with slightly heightened senses, like watered down Grigoris. They're the fringe of the supernatural world and their only goal is to wipe us all out. They're too slow and weak to do it though, but don't ever underestimate them, they're tricky guys," Liz explained and then decided her nails were more interesting than the rest of the room.

"We should go take a look, maybe we can help him recover."

"Or get a bullet stuck in our brains."

"Well if Blackstar picked him up he probably wasn't in good condition. Is anyone watching him?" Liz sighed and tapped her finger on her chin for a couple seconds before her memory pulled up what she was looking for.

"Kim was there when we left," she said, a triumphant smile across her face.

"If he really is a hunter do you think it's a good idea to leave him alone with the only good witch we know?" I raised an eyebrow and watched as Liz's furrowed together.

"Alright, let's go," Liz groaned as she spun on her heel and began vampire sprinting away.

"I wish I could do that," I groaned as I got out of bed and made my way down the steps. We walked passed a partially opened door and I got a sneak peak at a mostly nude Soul through a gap in the door and the frame. My face felt like it was going to melt off as I increased my pace before I could get caught staring.

* * *

The walk to Kidd's place was peaceful, and tiring. Tsubaki offered to carry me, which made me feel even worse. When we finally got there I was so tired I could collapse.

"Maka are you sure you're okay?"

"I think so," I responded to Tsubaki as I leaned against the door frame. "Trapping the desire demon that was controlling Soul's madness took a lot out of me."

"You mean Soul's been haunted by a desire demon and he hasn't given in yet?" Liz scared the hell out of me as she stepped out of thin air. My soul perception was definitely acting up if I couldn't sense her nearby. "That takes some serious willpower. Even if you never show any sign of weakness they can sniff out your desires and use them to goad you into making a deal. They're tricky little nuisances." Liz frowned before turning around. "Our killer is over here, but don't worry, Kim's fine."

"How do you even know he's a hunter?" I asked, standing up straight and forcing my lungs to find a steady breathing pattern so I wouldn't be panting while I followed Liz.

"We found this!" Patty said from the banister of the stairs. She threw the small object to us, and Tsubaki caught it with ease. I would have been proud of her catch if it wasn't for the look on her face after studying the pin. It looked like a family crest to me, something ordinary and simple, and yet as I looked at it longer something in my soul felt repulsed by the object, like it was tainted by something evil.

"What is this?" Tsubaki's voice quivered as she held the pin out to Liz. Liz sighed and looked at it for a moment.

"These hunters, they're usually born into it, you know, ancestry and all, something in them can sense us, all of us. Well they can also sense other hunters. They have this really weak kind of soul detect that lets them tell if someone is supernatural, but not what kind. A long time ago they came up with this way to distinguish between friend and foe since they really couldn't tell the difference. They all have these family emblems and before you can be considered a full fledged hunter you have to… Kill a supernatural and bath your pin in it's blood. It gives off this evil vibe and other hunters can feel it."

"This.. this was my family's crest…" Tsubaki stared at the pin in her hand.

"Are you serious?" Liz stared at the thing in Tsubaki's hand for a long time before she sighed.

"When I was young there was a fire and I got separated from my family. When no one came back for me I started wandering around the outskirts of the gardens, thinking that's where they might have gone." Tsubaki's voice was soft and full of pain as she continued to stare at the pin. I placed a hand on her shoulder and a small smile found its way to her lips. "That's when mister Spirit found me and brought me to come live with him and Maka. It was a few weeks after the fire. I was just wandering around the outskirts of Death City."

"If my dad had anything to do with this…"

"No," Tsubaki shook her head and dropped the pin on the ground. "If I would have stayed with them I would have become someone who hated you. And I wouldn't want to live in a world without my friends." The tears in her eyes finally escaped and left trailed down her cheeks. Liz sniffled a few times before exploding into her own tears.

"Oh, Tsubaki!" She whined as she ran forward and trapped Tsubaki and I in her arms. "That's so sweet!"

"He's awake," Patty called. We all froze and spun around to see a man leaning against the door frame leading to one of Kidd's formal sitting rooms. Tsubaki tensed beside me as Liz let us go to stand in front of us. Being both a vampire and older than us (though it would be incredibly rude to ask how much older so we don't) she's the strongest in our group. She let out a feral growl that caused a shiver to run down my spine.

"I thought I sensed vermin. This house reeks of wolves and vampires."

"Careful there bub, our friend rescued you while you were about to die," Liz said with an evil gleam in her eyes. "And our friend Kim healed your wounds, you're indebted to those wolves and vampires."

"That's why I feel so wrong. You had a witch heal me," The man yelled, standing up a little taller. "How disgusting, what did she do to me?"

"All she did is heal you," Tsubaki spoke with a tremble in her voice. The man's attention turned away from Liz and focused on Tsu.

"Well, well, this is where they've been hiding you. Our precious Camellia blossom that held so much promise is in the den of the wolves."

"Very literally if that's how you wish to see it," She let out a growl so deep and threatening I sent a silent prayer to death that it was never going to be directed at me. "You should leave Masamune, you're not welcome here any longer.

"Are you telling me they turned you?" He roared, pulling a sword from inside the tattered jacket he was wearing.

"It doesn't matter! I'm no longer one of you," She stepped around Liz and began shifting into her wolf form. The look of horror and disgust on her brother's face made the magic inside of me being bubbling up. It was looking for a fight too. However I knew better than to try. Tsubaki was strong and talented, and she was easily able to keep up with Blackstar, something that was difficult for me when he was being playful, let alone when he got serious.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Soul growled from behind us, and as if on cue Blackstar bolted over us in full wolf form, growling and snapping as Masamune began smiling.

"That's the leader of star clan, the mangy pack of wolves I was sent here to get rid of." A disgusting laugh escaped him as he threw back his head.

"What did you say?" Blackstar's voice came out as a growl.

"I killed them all!"

* * *

 **So, first I wanna say sorry for not updating as often as I use to. My house was broken into and my laptop got stolen so I wasn't able to write. I actually had this chapter finished and was gonna upload it the night I came home and found all of my stuff missing. It's been really hard rewriting it and it's no real excuse, I just felt like you guys deserve an explanation as to why It wasn't updated yet. I'm going to start going back and fixing all of the mistakes I can catch and here soon I'm actually going to have a friend proof read my chapters before I put them up that way you won't have to worry about them any more! Anyway, again I'm really sorry and I hope my life can start being normal again so I can update more!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Soul**

* * *

This wasn't cool. This wasn't cool at all.

First I was poked and prodded with sharp lab equipment, my 'soul' examined by Dr. Freaks-Me-Out and now…

Now there were two wolves fighting an armed stranger in Kidd's living room. Thank Death he was off on some retrieval errands to 'get us more help'.

I was really starting to worry about the functionality of our group in the first place. I'm not really sure we need _more_ weirdos running around this place.

But that wasn't my call. I was just one lone Vampire in a sea of other crazy Immortals trying to get ready for the end of the world. No pressure. No responsibilities. No worries.

I wish.

I could feel Maka's nervousness ebbing off her in waves as she watched Tsubaki and Blackstar spar with the weird human with a sword. Something felt wrong about that sword. Just looking at it makes me get a headache.

Maka took a step back, her shoulder bumping gently with mine. My hand found hers even though my eyes didn't leave the crazy scene in front of me. I mean, this guy was actually _blocking_ Blackstar's attempts to bite him _and_ Tsubaki's swipes. He was incredible.

We were all doomed.

"Blackstar found a ritual that could reawaken your Grigori abilities" Maka's voice was something between a whisper and a mumble as her eyes focused on her friend.

"Whatever helps," was all I answered.

"I read that a while ago there were two types of Grigoris, weapons and meisters. Weapon souled Grigoris were used in lieu of what Stein wants me to use now."

"And what's that?"

"The scythe I summoned the other day, it was a piece of my soul." I froze, and slowly, oh so slowly, took my eyes off the crazy human-werewolf-fiasco in front of me to look at Maka. "If I use it to often, or it breaks in battle, I could go crazy. Permanently. It wouldn't matter that I have the healing wavelength."

"No. You need a weapon Maka. I'm not losing you to some dancing demon who has no idea what tempo is."

Maka finally took her eyes off the fight to look at me questioningly.

"There's a fifty-fifty chance you had weapon blood Soul. But it would mean putting you in direct danger every time we fight."

I squeezed her hand as she turned back to the fight, her nervousness increasing.

"Anything for you,"

* * *

 **Blackstar**

* * *

Blackstar growled in frustration as he finally began shifting into his second wolf form, finding that he simply wasn't strong enough was really hurting his ego.

Tsubaki's attacks were calm and powerful, but still they haven't been able to land a single hit. At least they weren't taking any damage themselves. It was almost like he was holding back.

Blackstar could feel the eyes of their friends on him. He almost asked them to join in, but they aren't very good at group attacks yet. Soul being out of commission for three days had left everyone too on edge to fight properly.

Tsubaki let out a growl as she snapped forward, finding an opening in the man's attacks. His sword clattered to the ground, his wrist firmly in her mouth. Blackstar could have finished him, but instead he kicked the sword out of reach, watching as the man's face turned into a snarl of disgust as he fought to pull his hand out of Tsubaki's grasp.

"Let go you disgusting beast!" He screamed out and Tsubaki flinched. Blackstar felt his soul shatter with the wounded look in her eyes.

Tsubaki bit down harder, rewarding her with the screams of whoever this was. Tsubaki's mind reached out to him, supplying the answer to a question he didn't ask.

'My brother.'

Blackstar could feel himself shifting down, his power being reigned into a smaller frame. Pain in his joints was all that was left from the transformation as his arm snakes out to grab the man's dirty shirt, hoisting him up off the floor. Dark purple eyes full of madness looked down at him, pleading for something.

Death.

This man he had found weak and dying in the woods _wanted_ death. Blackstar could feel it in his bones. Tsubaki let go of the man's wrist to stand next to him, her wolf form shed to reveal tears running down her cheeks.

"The world will be filled with madness once Asura is awakened! Kill me now! Kill me now!" The man's voice was filled with desperation as he stared at Blackstar. The boy gave his mate a single glance, waiting for her reaction. She simply nodded, holding a sword that should have been across the room.

Blackstar took the sword in his hand, feeling it attempting to drain him of his energy, and thrust it into the chest of his mate's brother.

* * *

 **Soul**

* * *

Maka was staring at the scene in front of us and all I could do was hold her hand. She was shaking a little and I squeezed tighter, trying to tell her I'm here without using real words.

She wasn't use to this life or carnage and death yet. I almost cursed myself for bringing her into this mess when I remembered she would have wound up in it regardless. Kami would have found them and awakened her latent Grigori abilities even if Maka had never stumbled into his decrepit home.

I pulled her to my chest and she fell into me, her tears soaking into my shirt. Even Liz and Patty were visibly upset by mystery man's death.

"Let's go lay down," I murmured. She nodded against my chest and without further prompting I picked her up 'bridal' style and we were gone.

My feet had taken us to my room. Just, in the wrong house. Maka didn't seem to notice, though, as I put her feet on the ground and she shuffled to the four poster bed to collapse onto it. She seemed dazed, her beautiful green eyes clouded.

"I should have stayed for Tsubaki." Her voice was a whisper as I walked slowly towards her. "That was her brother." Her voice easily answered me before my mouth could form the words my brain had been thinking since I ran into Kidd's house.

Now the crying made sense and I felt a little dumb.

"We can go back," I offered, standing at the foot of the bed, watching Maka's feet dangle.

"I don't think I'm ready for all of this." She sighed, bringing her hand to her face and covering her eyes.

"What do you mean," I sat down next to her. The bed dipped under my weight, causing Maka to roll into me.

"I don't know if I'm ready to kill things as easily as Blackstar or even you." I wanted to laugh. To let her know I had only taken one human life before, and that it turns out it wasn't human to begin with. Well, not anymore.

But death isn't an easy topic. And we will be killing in the future.

And I'm going to be her weapon. Whether or not it's in my 'blood' I am going to protect Maka from this world.

How did we even get stuck with saving the world in the first place?

"I'll keep you safe," I mumbled out loud as I leaned against her, feeling her warmth ebb into me.

"I don't know what I would do if something happened to you because of me."

"Something's already happened to me because of you." I was talking about me falling for her, so quickly and hard it would have taken my breath away if I still needed to breathe.

Maka hit me, hard, with a book that seemed to materialize out of thin air as she huffed. "You didn't have to chase after me," she groaned, falling back on the bed. I gave her a quizzical look before scolding myself. The werewolves.

"I did."

"Why," her green eyes looked up at me, innocent and questioning.

"I… I'm not sure." I blinked, looking down at her. She looked beautiful, gold hair splayed behind her head, bright green eyes shining in the darkness of the room. Moonlight streaked through the balcony window making her skin glow like silver.

And as I was admiring her beauty I leaned down slowly without noticing. Her eyes drew me down and gently our lips met. It was soft at first, much like that very first kiss. All the fire and lightning of a raging storms running through my veins.

I could feel her pulse under my finger as my hand ran up to her neck, making slow circles on her skin. A low moan escaped her lips into my mouth and it burned into me.

I pulled back and gulped, feeling my body's need for blood very suddenly even though I had very recently fed. Maka looked up at me, confused and concerned.

"I need to hunt," I said with a quiver in my voice. A look that could only mean 'oh' took over her features and she leaned up on her elbows, her face looking thoughtful for a moment.

"Does it hurt when you feed from someone?" The question took me by surprise. I shook my head, feeling my hair follow the motion.

"No, it's not suppose to. When your bonded and a different person tries it will. Something about possession or whatever," I looked away from her as she took in my answer.

"Why don't you ever ask to drink from me?"

"You're not a feeder Maka." I looked at her in shock as she tilted her head.

"So?"

"So! I mean… It can be dangerous. I could hurt you on accident! There are a million reasons why not!" There were, I was sure of it. I just couldn't think of any. I couldn't pull my eyes away from Maka's exposed neck, only a few strands of hair clinging to her shoulder. She looked beautiful and enticing in the moonlight.

I really wanted to do it, but it wouldn't be right.

"Soul do you ever think about the future?" Another curve ball question.

"No, why?"

"When you wouldn't wake up I got incredibly scared that I would never get to spend time with you ever again. I don't want a future without you in it." Her green eyes were searching for something. I let them keep searching as I chuckled, laying down next to her.

"That sounds like a marriage proposal, Maka."

"Maybe." She leaned over me, her blond hair tickling my nose. "I'm worried about this Asura thing. What if one of us doesn't make it?"

"let's not think about that right now. The sun will be up soon and Stein will want us ready to run laps or dissect some weird monster he found." I found her hand and lanced my fingers with hers. "I just wanna spend the rest of my night with you like this." And I did.

I wasn't ready for the jump yet. I wanted her so badly it made my soul tremble, but I'm not sure of myself. I've demonstrated great control in the past. Just not with Maka.

I don't want to hurt her.

* * *

 **Yes yes I'm a terrible person. This chapter is short but it's necessary.**

 **Anyway all of my editing is finished. If anyone feels like it you can go back and let me know if i missed anything. Sorry about the forever delay. Life has been kicking my ass.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Maka**

* * *

Two days passed without much incident, but all of the hard work I had put in before our short vacation had left me and now I was feeling achy and tired after every exorcise drill my mother made us do. Stein was busy dealing with his messes now that he was mostly sane, and my mother actually seemed a little apologetic for the way things had gone between my father and her. I had brought them all a moment respite from the madness, something they had hoped for, but never truly thought was going to be possible.

It made me a little mad that my own mother didn't even have faith in the fact that I could control my gift, and it irked me to no small end.

Soul gave me a reassuring pat on the shoulder after I got up and huffed. Blackstar had knocked me down when I wasn't paying attention and my butt was going to be sore again. I gave him a small smile before turning my attention back on the task at hand. My blunt scythe was laying next to Blackstar and he kept giving me mocking looks and yelling taunting sentences to get me riled up. I could feel my power reaching outward, wanting to call my soul weapon, but I forced it down again.

"That's enough for today," my mother sighed before giving Blackstar a warning look as he began 'yahoo-ing' again. "Soul, a word." Soul nodded once before sending me a toothy grin. Liz and Tsubaki made their way over to me, trying to keep their grin's subdued.

"You think she's giving him the okay?"

"What 'okay?' Liz, I never know what you're talking about." I sighed as she puffed up her face in annoyance. I can't believe I was ever afraid of her for even a second. She may be a vampire but she's not a very good one. "Where's Kidd run off to? I haven't seen him in a while."

"Do not change the subject Albarn. Or should we call you Evans now." She raised her perfectly manicured eyebrows and decided to study her perfect nails while waiting for me to react. I decided to play innocent and shrug my shoulders, looking at her with my big green eyes.

"Haven't the faintest idea what you mean." I blinked twice before she sighed and her hands planted themselves firmly on her hips.

"Eater said the words 'marriage proposal' loud enough for anyone to hear it." I balked, then squinted at her.

"Only if 'anyone' had been at his _old_ house." I shot her an accusing glare before she realized where she had miss-stepped. "Were you spying on us?"

"I was only trying to keep you an honest woman Maka I swear!" she backed a step away and I frowned, my brows knitting together. "You two burn hotly for each other and he's not the type for serious relationships. I was just making sure he didn't use you than lose you." After the words were out of her mouth I could tell she regretted them, but there they were, out and in the open. I scoffed, doing my best to stay calm. I didn't really want to know about Soul's past relationships. I mean I had always assumed there were some but I've always been more interested in his history with his family and music and how being a vampire had fared him all these years. I didn't want to know about what he had done with other girls.

"Liz just means to say that you're important to her and she wants to keep you from getting hurt." Tsubaki cut in, her eyes shooting Liz a warning glance. "Besides, I'm sure Kidd's been with lots of girls before Liz came along." Liz looked hurt and horrified, as if she hadn't realized exactly what kind of seed would have been planted in my head.

"Oh-my-god-Maka-I'm-so-sorry-how-could-I-be-so-insensitive," Liz wailed out as she forced her arms around my waist and cried into me. I tried shoving her off and muttering as many 'I-forgive-you's' and 'It's-not-a-big-deal's' as I could manage before Soul finally walked back over to us looking flustered and unsure of what just happened.

"Sup Eater," Blackstar grinned as he walked up to the group as well, tired of being out of the little circle. That just left Patty doing whatever a vampire of sufficient age does when she's bored.

"Maka, your mom just asked when I intend to actually bond with you." Liz stilled at my waist as Tsubaki let out a small gasp beside me, all amusement gone from the group. Well, most of it anyway.

"Wow! Looks like Mrs. Albarn is all down for her daughter to be getting down with a blood-sucker!"

"Blackstar you're tact is impeccable," Spirit's annoyed voice was emanating from a spot directly behind me but I couldn't turn to look and see how angry Papa really was with Mama. I sighed and gave Liz a pleading look and she sniffled once more before releasing me and standing to wipe the tears and unsightly vampire snot away from her face. In no time flat she looked perfect and princess like as she always did and for the first time it made me wonder what type of person Liz was before becoming Kidd's mate.

"Papa-" I began, looking for the right words but finding none. I just stared at him for a very long time.

"Your mother only asked because Stein intends to hold the awakening ceremony tonight. It won't cure Soul of his vampirism but he will be able to tap into his Grigori gifts with a slightly lower risk of agitating his dormant madness. He might even hold a weapon soul like your good old dad." My father beamed, but I ignored him. I would ask him questions about what being a weapon is like later.

"What does that have to do with the bond?" Soul asked after shoving his hands in his pants and leaning closer to me. The warmth from our touching shoulders keeping me grounded.

"It could increase your resonance capabilities. We're not sure if awakening Soul's Grigori abilities is going to interfere with any bonding rituals, or even how he reacts to blood. It's been so long since the ritual has been needed that Stein had forgotten about it until Blackstar pointed it out."

"Blackstar was the one who found it?" Soul's head shot around to look at his friend, who was entirely too busy staring at his own mate to pay attention to anything anyone else said. It was sickeningly sweet how close they already were and they were just bound to get closer over the next hundred or so years.

' _That's right, we have an eternity to decide things, unless Asura takes that away from us.'_

"Do Grigori have any bonding rituals?" I asked, studying my father's face. He sighed and shook his head.

"There are no rituals in recorded history and I'm sure even Lord Death would have forgotten if there were any by now."

"So you want us to make a decision right now?" I asked, tilting my head. Spirit nodded and I swallowed thickly, looking at Soul.

"If we can't bond after the ritual than we cant bond. A bonding doesn't tell anyone if they're going to be faithful or not, it just makes it harder not to be. If I chose to be with Maka then that's where I'm gonna stay. A bond would be nice, but unnecessary," Soul's short speech has Liz in tears again and Tsubaki smiling down at me.

"Good to know," Spirit gave off a small smile before turning to walk away. He paused halfway to the door leading to Soul's kitchen before turning to look over his shoulder for a moment. "If you ever hurt my daughter I'll kill you."

"Not if I kill him first!" Blackstar yelled back to him. A soft chuckle left my father's lips causing his shoulder's to shake slightly until he was in the building and out of sight.

"That's sweet of you Blackstar." Tsubaki smile at her mate. He made a snorting sound before turning to look at Soul and me.

"I only say it because if Soul were to ever hurt Maka she'd make the pain slow while I would make it a swift and an almost painless end." Liz snorted out a laugh and Patty giggled beside her, effectively scaring her older sister.

"Geez sis, one of these days you're gonna end up having a heart attack," Patty giggled again before her sister could come back with her stuttered retort. "Kidd's back."

"Already?' Liz's eyes went wide as she began searching the immediate area for her mate.

"Yupp, he brought a bunch of weird looking people too."

"Describe weird," I asked, letting my soul perception guide my eyes to the large group of soul's on the other side of the wall. There were at least seven.

"Well there's three of them, and they all have these weird weapons!"

"Like Maka's Scythe?" Blackstar looked a little excited.

"No. They're all real weapons. They feel weird though, like they're alive." Patty looked thoughtful for a moment.

"What do you mean by alive?" Liz asked, her eyes finally settling back on the group.

"Why don't you come see for yourself," Kidd offered, finally materializing out of no where. I nodded and Soul followed after me as we made our way to the entrance hall. I was surprised to see two familiar faces when I entered the room. One was Kim, holding a lantern and muttering to herself while Ox was adjusting his glasses and doing his best to get her attention. Ox's bald head gleamed in the light of the lanterns spread around the room and I could feel the anger of three semesters begin boiling under the surface again. It took me a moment to realize he was holding what looked like a staff with a lightning bolt carved expertly at the top.

The last person in the group was a dark skinned boy with neat dreads down to his shoulders and glasses on the tip of his nose. He had two rather large gauntlets covering his hands which were rested comfortably on his hips.

"Good, you're all here," Stein began as he stepped out of the hallway leading to the library. When Soul told us Kidd left to get help, I was expecting a small army, not three more teenagers with big weapons. "This is the Spartoi, the last three weapon-meister pairs able to graduate from the DWMA, a school at the very center of Death City. They're going to help us clear out the city, and assist with finding Asura."

"There's only three of them," Blackstar squinted. "And one of them's a witch. Isn't it dangerous to bring her along, even if she is one of the good guys?"

"I've healed you more times than anyone aught to, you should be a little nicer Blackstar," Kim sighed and the lantern in her hand began glowing brighter, as if enraged.

"This is the idiot that jumped off the monument in Death City fifty years ago!" the lantern spoke and I balked, almost crying out. I was about to look around for conformation that this was out of the ordinary but the other's simply paid it no mind as Kim began muttering things to placate her talking lantern.

"I sensed more souls in here before, where is everyone else?" I asked, stepping forward a bit. With little else to do the weapons each moved of their own accord, changing from steel to human skin and bones. I was in awe and for a moment I didn't know what to do. Four new people stood before us, a set of twins, a beautiful girl with long purple tinted hair, and a boy with the same dumb smile that was plastered on Ox's face.

"These are what true meister-weapon pairs look like," Stein gave a small smile. "Now let's see if Soul's a weapon or just another Grigori."


	39. Chapter 39

**So I thought a lot about this and I decided that because of the way this story is going Soul's gonna have to be a scythe. But I already have another SoMa story planned that will have very little fighting in it, if any at all. So I'm really excited to get this one done so I can start it! Anyway! Ritual time!**

* * *

 **Soul**

* * *

Stein had rearranged the library and now there was a giant circle in the center with writing around it I couldn't understand. Everything was in red and the stench of blood was hard to miss. I almost turned around and left the room before Maka's hand found my arm and her Big green eyes peered at mine through the fringes of her hair. She was going to need a haircut soon.

"Now's your last chance to back out," her voice was soft and full of worry. I had absolutely intended to do just that when the crazy look in Stein's eye reminded me of what could happen if her spirit scythe got destroyed. If there's even a chance I could become a weapon like those new guys in the hallway then I have to. For Maka's sake.

I gave her a smile I was hoping was convincing enough to quell her fear.

"I'll be fine." My hand gripped hers and very gently I pulled her fingers off of me. She nodded and let me go, her eyes never leaving me. I walked as confidently as I could manage to Stein, who was standing just outside the circle looking a little lost in what he had made.

"This is going to hurt." He said quietly as everyone else shuffled into the room, new guys and even Maka's parents included. "You could die."

"I'll die eventually," I shrugged, shoving my hands into my pockets to stare at the curving writing on the ground.

"Good to know," Stein chuckled softly before pushing me into the circle. "Stand in the center," he order and I did. There was one little section in this damned thing without any writing on it and that's where I planted my feet, ready for the pain.

Each step I took caused a ring of writing to begin glowing an ominous dark red color. Stein began ordering people around but I ignored his words, chanting to myself as my eyes fell of the girl who looked so small and terrified in this moment. ' _I will keep her safe. I will be her weapon. I will keep her safe._ ' Over and over the words bounced around in my head until Stein's voice cut through my mantra. I watched as Spirit, Nygus, and the people who could shift into weapons step forward, sharp objects in one hand while the other was outstretched.

"May the blood of Grigori wake the Grigori!" Stein's voice began and the other's recited in perfect harmony. "Let the blood of Weapons forge a weapon!" their chanting increased the brightness of the red light as the scent of fresh blood hit my nose. Droplets from each person fell onto the circle, causing a buzzing feeling to begin in my center. It was resonating with the chant, calling out for it's completion. A familiar scent invaded my nose and my eyes forced me to find Maka, standing at the edge of the circle with her hand outstretched, blood falling in little red droplets. As each one hit the ground sound became too much to bear and I forced my hands over my ears, grinding my teeth together.

"May the blood of your Meister keep you strong," the words were soft and cut through the chanting like a knife. My vision began to blur, and it was difficult to see anything except Maka stepping into the circle, her eyes focused on someone behind me, her features etched in worry as she nodded once and placed her hand on my chest. Pain radiated from her gentle touch and I cried out, my hands dropping to the ground as I fell in a kneeling position. Maka's body followed my movements as she continued to grasp something in my chest, her fingers going through me. Slowly they began to recede, but the pain increased tenfold as a sticky red thing was pulled from me. Maka held it gently in her hand as my vision began leaving me. Everything was black except that red orb, pulsing lightly as a small fleck of white began growing in the center. It fought with the red, trying to win, or maybe just trying to find a place to coexist. As the color's seemed to settle my vision left me completely, and I was alone.

* * *

I awoke with the pounding of waves in my ear, and the feeling of water all around me, but I wasn't in any danger of drowning. No. As I opened my eyes there was nothing but red as far as the eye could see. No sun or clouds, just a dark red that reminded me too much of blood. I sat up slowly as something firm held me safely a float. The water was the clearest blue I had ever seen and it stretched as far as the sky. Never ending. Something about this felt familiar, but I couldn't place my finger on why. I looked beneath me, finding that absolutely nothing was holding me up, and yet I was still floating.

A figure below the waves caught my attention and I flipped over onto my hands an knees, staring at the girl who was looking so worriedly at me. Her bright green eyes were boring into me, and she called out my name, but it was drowned out with the sound of waves. I tried to claw my way through the water and the solid barrier keeping me at bay but I had no luck. She was pulled under the water and gone from my sight. I began pounding against the barrier with more strength, hoping my vampire abilities would help in some way. Instead I was simply staring into the blue of water, hopeless.

"You want to save her, yes?" Stein's voice called and I turned around in a blur, ready to attack or defend or anything.

"Of course." I growled out.

"Then you must choose," The Stein standing before me was not covered in stitches or scars, and the giant bolt was no where. He looked like a blank slate, ready for something he wasn't sharing with the class. As usual.

"Give me my choices then," I growled out. I stood carefully as the water around me began acting weird. Ripples began pulsing outward, away from me, causing large waves in their wake. Stein simply smiled and pointed towards a door that was not there moments before.

"Step inside." I didn't hesitate as the water around me began turning into something else. Less turbulent waves and something closer to a tidal wave. As the door shut all sounds of water were gone and I was left in a white room, Stein standing in the center.

"Do you wield it or become it?" his voice was echoing in the empty room as a weapon sat on the ground. It was old and worn, looking crude. It was a club of some sorts. "Man's first weapon against the darkness, do you become it or do you wield it?"

"I'll do whatever it takes to save Maka," I growled out stepping towards the crudely designed thing. Except, with every step it shifted and changed, from a dagger to a broadsword, to a bow, a chain scythe, and finally once my feet had me mere inches away it was the bent up crudely made practice scythe Maka had been attempting to use for weeks. I leaned down and pressed my hand to the bent metal, expecting it to be cool to the touch. Instead it was vibrating as my hand wrapped around it and I pulled it up into my other hand.

"The answer is in your soul," Stein said as he began to fade slowly. I gripped the weapon harder, until it was nothing but dust. I looked around, worry finally making root in my heart. What if I couldn't do this? What if I couldn't keep her safe. I vowed to be her weapon, but what if I couldn't even make it through whatever this was suppose to be?

The dust from the scythe didn't fall to the ground or disappear in the air, instead it danced and moved around me, until my skin was coated in what was more like a fine powder than a dust. My skin began to glow until the bright light took over my vision and then… there was nothing.

* * *

I was tired of this blacking out thing. I went to scratch my head but quickly realized that was impossible. I didn't have a head to scratch or an arm to scratch it with. Instead I was… well I wasn't exactly sure. I looked around, but all I could see were racks and racks of weapons. Each similar in shape but different in design. The two weapons next to me were scythes, one was yellow with lightning bolts etched into the blade while the one on the other side had my blood stopping. I mean, If my heart would have been beating and it I even currently _have_ a heart. It was beautiful, silver and sleek and familiar. So damn familiar.

Foot steps caught my attention and I no longer had time to ponder why Maka's spirit scythe was right next to me. My vision fell on Maka herself. She was out of breath and her cheeks were tinted red from running. She stopped in front of the silver scythe, her eyes pondering, her hand gently touching the shaft of the weapon.

" _Choose"_ Stein's voice demanded and for a second I thought she was simply going to take her weapon and go, but her eyes shifted for a second and fell on me. _Me_. Whatever I currently was caught her gaze and something seemed to shift inside of me. I was calling out to her as best I could. Her gaze remained appraising as slowly her fingers reached out and her hand wrapped around me. Something warm thrummed between us and her green eyes began to light up as a smile played on her lips.

"There you are," She whispered as she pulled me down from the rack and held me with two hands.

"Maka!" I cried out and her smile widened as the room around us changed. For just a moment as I looked into those large green eyes I saw the reflection of one red eye and a black and red blade.

I didn't have any time to ponder it, however, as the screeching sound of an intruder hit my ears and Maka swung into action. Her moves were calculated and sure as she swung me around her body and slowly, through her touch, I began to understand what I had become. Maka was a scythe wielder, her own spirit had told her as much on that day almost a month ago when she summoned her own weapon using a piece of her soul. As she spun me expertly I could feel the wind around my own weapon form and it was almost a bit relaxing knowing that I had become what Maka most needed. A scythe. Something to keep her safe and give her a way to fight. Because that's what Maka had always been, a fighter. She wasn't going down without putting in her all.

Dark creepy monsters began forming all around us and Maka sprung into action. One after another they fell at my blade, and yet all I could really feel was the humming power between us as she continued to fight. It felt so right to be held in Maka's hands like this and as she continued slaying monster after monster she seemed to fall into a comfortable rhythm. Power would spike up between us and it almost felt like something was going to be unleashed. Instead the last monster fell as the tip of my blade and Maka began walking towards a door, her hands gripping me tightly.

"Be careful Soul," her voice whispered as we stepped through and when the darkness engulfed me this time is was peaceful and warm.


	40. Chapter 40

**Maka**

* * *

Separating Soul's soul from his body was the scariest thing I had ever done. Time seemed to stand still as his figure began falling backwards, his eyes rolled into the back of his head so that only white showed. A snarl came from his lips as something in his soul pulsed. It was the desire demon trapped inside of Soul's head, and he was pissed.

' _Try as you might girlie, he's mine and I'm here for the long haul. It doesn't matter what he is or how often you trap me. I'll always come back and I'll always bring the madness with me.'_

I frowned at the soul in my hand, ignoring the little demon's words. There's a way to get rid of him, but it's more dangerous than this ritual is.

"Why do you keep trying to kill my friends!" Blackstar screamed out as Stein turned to him, a calm expression on his face.

"I'm not _trying_ to kill him. That's simply one of the possibilities." Stein sounded bored, but there was a slight smile trying to force it's way onto his face. I set Soul's soul down gently on his chest as he let out a slight hiss, as if in pain. Images began flying across the tiny soul, showing the ocean I remembered from my own awakening. I looked around the room, slightly confused.

"Hey professor," I called as Blackstar huffed and walked away from the glowing blood circle. Stein turned and acknowledged me with a simple eyebrow raise. "Isn't this the same ceremony you did for my awakening? Why didn't we need the circle or anything else?"

"You haven't been changed. All that's needed for a regular forced awakening is for the soul to be removed while the participant is still alive. The reason this is needed is because it's an old ritual and Soul's not _just_ a Grigori. First that part of his soul had to be acknowledged, then the entire thing had to be removed. There aren't any shortcuts I can take with it." Stein gave me a small smile as I nodded. I turned my attention back to the image's on the tiny wavering ball floating above Soul's unconscious form. I could see myself looking between two weapons, and I could feel my choice _change_ as the tiny me picked up the red and black scythe. In my own awakening I had only a couple seconds to chose a weapon, and yet I could have stood for hours in front of those two scythes trying to decide which one to wield. One had called to my very _essence_ , but the other had a feeling a familiarity that I couldn't understand at that moment.

I continued watching as tiny me swung the weapon around her body like a pro, as if she had been doing it all her life. Monster after monster fell at the end of her blade, and yet everything looked like it was moving in slow motion.

"He's a weapon," Stein murmured in my ear and I jumped, not expecting him to be this close.

"How can you tell?" I asked, shooting him an odd glance. He gave a crooked smile before straightening up and adjusting his glasses.

"When this sort of thing is preformed you go through the process in the role you _are_. If you were a weapon Grigori, like your father, than you would have been a weapon in the dream-state. If you are running around in Soul's dream, then where's Soul?" The question was simple and had my eyes turning back to regard the images more thoroughly. I couldn't see a tiny Soul anywhere. I worried at my lip, hoping this wasn't for naught and that the professor's words rang true. Then some of Stein's other words seemed to penetrate my thick skull and I turned around the study my papa as he spoke with Nygus and the weapons.

"My father's a weapon?" I asked, narrowing my eyes. Stein sighed and I could see his nod from my peripheral. "So that means my mama was his…" I blinked a couple of times before turning fully to Stein, "meister?" He nodded once again.

"They met at the academy in Death City over two hundred years ago. They even taught classes once they graduated. One of our Goals after defeating the Kishin is to clear the city out once again so that we can start the school back up." Stein shot a look towards Soul, a frown taking over his features. "Here comes the dangerous part."

"What do you mean?" I asked, feeling suddenly very nervous.

"This is where his body has to decided, coexist or death."

" _WHAT?_ " I looked at Stein wide eyed. "How does it decide that?"

"He'll either push his soul into his body like you did or… he'll attack us without his soul. If he attacks then we must kill him."

"Why?" I looked frantically at Soul. A pained expression was on his face as he began forcing the orb back into his body, but it seemed like there was some form of resistance keeping it from sliding all the way inside. Stein stared at Soul as everyone else began crowing around the circle, doing their best to get a good look.

"Because if his soul doesn't enter his body now there isn't a chance in hell we'll be able to get it inside while he's trying to kill _us_." My father spoke up, but I couldn't find him. He had just been there a couple seconds ago. My eyes searched the room as my mother stepped into the circle holding a scythe in both of her hands, a neutral look on her face. Of course she wouldn't care either way. All she really cared about was my power and what I could have done for her.

I forced the thoughts away as Soul groaned and his eyes blinked a few times, his hand trying to force his soul through his chest, but something was keeping it out. Worry began flooding my veins and then…

Blackstar jumped into the circle and stomped on Soul's hand with enough force that I could _hear his bones break_. The quivering orb was shoved back into his skin and his eyes suddenly focused as he shot up, knocking Blackstar over, and began screaming about his hand. Everyone in the room was silent except for Soul and his foul mouth. After a few moments he looked around, confused as to why everyone was staring at him with the jaws on the floor.

* * *

 **Liz**

* * *

Another creepy ceremony was taking place and Elizabeth was having no part in it. Instead she found herself rummaging around in Soul and Maka's room (because they were definitely sharing one even if Maka would sometimes sneak off and wake up in a different one because of her overbearing father) when a little velvet box fell off the dresser she had bumped into. Liz reached down and had a slight tug of war battle with herself. She _had been_ here to snoop into their relationship a bit. Maka was such a private person that it was hard to gauge exactly how she was feeling about anything unless she began huffing or rattling off facts that the blonde couldn't be bothered to remember even ten minutes later.

Finally curiosity won her over, but not before getting caught.

"You shouldn't snoop Liz," Tsubaki's frowning tone and disapproving posture made Liz want to put the box back down and never walk into their room without their expressed permission ever again.

However Liz's curiosity was nagging at her.

"Come look with me," a pleading whine left the vampire's lips and the werewolf simply frowned as a response. The simple downturn of lips did not suit the girl, she was meant for sunny smiles and thoughtful looks.

"Liz, leave them be." It was a warning the vampire didn't heed. She opened the box towards the dark haired girl and watched as the expression on her face turned from one of nagging disappointment to one that could only be described as 'oh.' A smirk lit Liz's face as the girl stepped into the room and shut the door silently behind her. Slowly Liz looked down at the contents of the small box and felt her own 'oh' look plaster itself upon her face.

Inside was a beautiful, simple, and expensive ring. Three beautifully cut diamonds adorned the silver sliver of the band.

"We should go," Tsubaki said quietly, her eyes transfixed on the contents of the little box.

"Yeah," the blonde nodded, her hand shaking a bit as she closed the lid and set it down gently on the dresser, not even sure if that was where it had been. Silently they left the room behind, not speaking until they were well outside of the estate.

"I've seen her wear his mother's jewelry before, but never rings. At least, none like this." Liz was nibbling at her bottom lip in thought.

"Liz," another warning tone which caused the blonde vampire to sigh, "Leave them to do this themselves."

* * *

 **Maka**

* * *

 _ **A week or so later**_

* * *

Training was easier somehow. Holding the very real _warm_ scythe in my hands was grounding and kept me on my toes. The only difficult thing is sometimes Soul couldn't quite hold onto his weapon form, or even transform into it.

Stein said it's a mind over body thing, and Soul says that he just needs more practice. Which gave Stein a brilliant idea…

"They're not ready!" My father growled out as the other weapon/meister pairs continued their resonance exercises and sparring sessions. No one seemed to bat an eye at my father's objections.

"They're only going to be watching, Spirit," my mother frowned at him.

"They'll be in danger," he threw his hands up in exasperation. Soul and I stayed silent, watching the two argue back and forth like a… well… As I pondered whether or not my parents were still married Soul leaned into me, sighing warm breath against the fabric of my shawl. The temperature had begun dropping and soon the leaves would be falling from the trees.

"They're going Spirit. Soul needs to see how real battles are fought, maybe it will help him find his purpose." Stein's clinical explanation brought a snort out of the snow haired boy but I ignored it in favor of asking a question.

"Where will we be going?"

"The outskirts of Death City on a reconnaissance mission. Very easy stuff." Stein gave me a warm smile, which looked a little weird on his usually downturned face. "You'll be meeting with an old acquaintance of mine by the name of Marie."

"When do we leave?" Soul sounded weary as he shift next to me, getting closer and leaning his head on my shoulder completely.

"Three hours," Mama clipped, "pack a small bag with a fresh change of clothes. Maka, you might want to wear something lighter than a formal dress. It will be difficult to move on the battlefield." I nodded and she waved her hand, shooing us away. Like petulant children we went to our room to get packed. I supervised Soul, making sure he actually packed _something_. The majority of his clothes were stained with blood and I had a feeling they would continue to be.

"How are you feeling?" My words caused him to pause for a moment before returning to looking for something in his dresser.

"Thirsty, but it's not as bad as it use to be." He shrugged his shoulders and continued his task, shoving a semi-clean shirt and a pair of wrinkled trousers into a satchel. He hasn't fed in at least two days, but no one was really sure how this change was going to affect him.

"It's been a month," I noted calmly, but a little frantic flutter began in my chest. This last week seemed to drag by but it was finally the agreed upon day and I was both ready and not. How was I suppose to tell him I wanted him, but I wasn't sure about forever yet? What about the bonds. Would they even still affect us or do I really want them? I wanted to talk about these things. About everything really.

"Hmm," was all I got as a verbal response, but Soul visibly tensed and suddenly I wasn't nearly as happy. What if he changed his mind. I blinked at Soul's back as he continued searching his dresser almost frantically until he picked up his head and seemed to find what he was looking for.

"You don't want to talk about it?" I asked, a little nervously. Soul's shoulders went rigid and his soul quivered. I sighed, trying not to read into it. "I'm gonna go find something to wear," I tried to keep the frown out of my voice as I left the room. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Soul play with a small box, looking both relieved and nervous.

I pushed the image away to go to _my_ room, one my father had decided was necessary after Soul had finally gotten better and could resume training. Extravagant dresses were draped over a chair in the corner and spilled out of the large closet. Nothing I had owned previously, or had been give to me by Soul, was going to be easy to maneuver in. I sighed as I looked over at one of the long skirts adorned with flowing fabric that was covered at the bottom with sparkling crystals in swirling patterns. I could alter it to be shorter, maybe end above the knee?

I would be showing so much skin though! It would almost be improper.

Then again, I'm not exactly a _proper_ lady. I'm a warrior, and warriors need to be able to move in order to fight. I rummaged through the drawers in an old oak dresser before finding the sewing kit. With scissors in hand I eyeballed the fabric until I had it just about knee height before I began cutting a careful straight line. As I continued with the thoughtless task my mind recalled the kinds of clothing my mother dons when training or going out on reconnaissance. mid-thigh skirts or solid leather trousers, nothing that would fit a lady of any station other than ours... To combat the cold weather I could always wear leggings underneath the skirt, it would keep me modest and warm while allowing a hint of femininity. A knock at the door jarred me out of clothing contemplation and the scissors angled themselves causing me to cut upward, slicing off a good chunk of skirt length and cutting into the tip of my finger.

I turned to look up at Soul. His face was guarded but a scowl was forming at the corner of his lips. His eyebrows twitched once before he covered his nose and mouth. I looked down at the small drop of blood on my finger tip, frowning as I brought it to my lips.

"Maka what are you doing?"

"You made me cut myself," I said before taking my finger into my mouth and sucking on it gently. The taste of copper was almost cringe-worthy, but when I removed the finger the small amount of damage was already healed. "What, did you want it?" I asked with a smile spreading across my face as Soul stared at me wide eyed and frozen in place. I know it's not good to taunt him, especially since he's stuck in this weird limbo between Grigori and Vampire, but the reaction was worth whatever I'll pay later for it.

"What are you doing?" Soul asked, softer this time, after a few moment of staring at each other, he stepped into the room and bent over me to look at the mangled piece of cloth in my hands.

"I was getting rid of the unnecessary length in the skirt when you startled me. I messed it up," I picked up the fabric and looked at the uneven cut. I would be lucky if the skirt would cover my knees at this point.

"Let me try," Soul sighed as he sat down next to me. His cool fingers brushed mine, sending little skitters of something through my nervous-system. I offered Soul the scissors but he shook his head. His eyes stared intently at his right hand until the fingers began shifting, turning from bone and flesh to hard steel.

"You're getting better," I noted as he simply grinned in accomplishment before beginning the daunting task of evening out my mess.

"Thanks," Soul huffed as his eyes stayed plastered on the shortened skirt. "So about our agreement," his voice trailed off a little and a knot began forming in my chest.

"What about it?" I asked, swallowing thickly.

"Have you made up your mind yet?" As Soul continued his slow, precise, cuts I thought about my answer. I couldn't think of another place I would want to go or anyone else I would want to spend my time with. If we fail in the end I would rather it be _with_ Soul than without. "Because I want to wait until this Asura thing is taken care of first. I mean, your parents only wanted to force a bond on us to make us stronger, and they didn't even really give us time to think about it. I don't want you staying with me because you were strong armed into it Maka," his voice is a little breathless while he speaks, but his ruby eyes never stray from his work. A few more snips and he's done, but his eyes stay low as he swallows something down.

"I can wait," I said quietly, studying the light sheen of sweat on Soul's forehead and the way his eyes seem to stray upwards only to dart back down again. "I want one night though," my fingers found their way to his chin, forcing him to face me. "I want one night after this outing with Mama and Papa. That way you can make a decision too." I gave him a sweet smile before leaning in and kissing him so very gently on the cheek.

Heat was quickly claiming my face and I did everything in my power to push it away and be as sure of my actions as Liz. She always knows what she's doing when it comes to Kidd.

* * *

The skirt was now entirely too short. My legs were covered with thick stocking but I felt as if the fabric around my waist wasn't covering nearly enough. It barely reached mid-thigh. Liz and Tsubaki were appraising the offending garment as I stared at it with loathing in the mirror. Thick, worn, leather boots adorned my feet to protect them from glass and maybe a stray monster claw and one of Soul's clean white shirts was currently being buttoned with fumbling fingers. I looked nothing like a lady and I wasn't sure how I should feel about that.

"I like it, shows off your muscly legs," Liz noted with slight humor in her voice. "I really hope these come into fashion soon."

"No self respecting lady would be caught dead in such clothing," I frowned again at the mirror as I adjusted my pigtails and began rolling up the long sleeves of Soul's shirt to just below the hinge in my elbow.

"What's that make you then?" Liz drawled as she leaned against me. Comparing our frames made me feel as though I was lacking, all the more reason to give Soul time to reconsider. I may only be 20 but I've stopped growing and my slim hips and small chest are nothing to get worked up about.

"Out of real options," I sighed, shrugging my shoulders. "It will have to do until I can find something better."

"I think it looks fine, Maka," Tsubaki piped up from her spot on my seldom used bed. "If you're really unhappy with it, however, I can find more durable fabric and see about making you a few that are a bit longer."

"Would you really?" I asked, looking at my best friend in awe.

"I'm sure we can even get patty to help," Liz gave me one of her brilliant smiles before it dimmed a little. "You, however, need to prepare for your first full moon tonight." Her attention turned to Tsubaki, who pinked under our joint gazes.

"That's tonight?" I asked, looking between the girls. Once again I have been so caught up in the immediate matters of Soul becoming a weapon and my inability to cut fabric properly that I forgot what time of the month it was. "I'm sorry I won't be here to see it."

"We'll keep her safe!" Patty's voice called from the hallway before she poked her blonde head inside. Blood was smeared from cheek to cheek and she had that 'fresh hunt' gleam in her eyes. "You gotta get a move on, your mom's pacing downstairs and she doesn't have an even stride so it's making Kidd go a little bonkers."

"Doesn't that man have something other than symmetry to worry about?" Liz groaned as she began pinching the bridge of her nose in agitation. "You should probably get going Albarn, before the Shinigami explodes or something."

"Yes ma'am," I gave her a warm hug, which was quickly followed by Tsubaki and Patty.

"That skinny scythe of yours better bring you back in one piece!" Liz called after me. I could hear Tsubaki's faint scolding and Patty's peeling laughter all the way doing the stairs.

* * *

 **Medusa**

* * *

Everything was falling right into place. The witch sat back and watched as the family of Grigoris, plus one, entered the deep thicket of woods around the outskirts of Death City. Of _her_ city. Once she revived the Kishin she would bring ruin and pain down upon all the world and rule from her seat in the ruins of the DWMA.

A pang of aggravation hit as she watched the two she had sabotaged walk behind their elders. They should have been done in.

With narrowed eyes she watched their every move. When they finally reached the very outskirts of her city and set up camp an idea made itself known.

"Ragnarok," her voice purred on the r's, almost sounding like a hiss. "I have a job for you,"

"Anything for you, boss."

* * *

 **A/N**

IM SORRY IM A TERRIBLE PERSON AND HAVENT UPDATED IN FOREVER. LOOK I WROTE A LONG CHAPTER TO KIND OF MAKE UP FOR IT

SO Soul has a ring, Liz is definitely dying to spill the beans but mom-tsubaki won't let her in literally a million years. I have two regular chapters planned, one smutty one, and then a time skip leading to Medusa's endgame plans and the final preps before a like five or six chapter conclusionary fight with a super sweet epilougue. My next story will be way fluffier i promise. I don't know what happened with this one, this wasn't the original plan and maybe that's why it's so hard to write now but I WILL FINISH IT

drop me a line, lemme know what you think :3


	41. Chapter 41

**Soul**

* * *

This rock was burning a hole in my pocket and I'm starting to believe there's never gonna be a 'right time' for this kind of thing. An entire month that's felt like a lifetime has passed by and I feel like I'm ready for forever. Maka's the only girl I've ever felt helpless without and strong with. Now I just have to find the right time to ask…

"Soul?" Maka's voice is calm but something about her tone is making me spin on my heel to make sure she's alright. Maybe it was just my nerves because Maka looks just fine in her way-to-short-skirt and leggings with one of my old shirts tucked into the waistline.

"What?" the word doesn't sound right to my own ears but Maka only gives me an odd look before turning her attention back to the unlit campfire.

"Do you know how to light one of these?" her brows are furrowed as she stares at the steel and flint in her hands.

"What would a rich boy like Soul know about lighting a fire?" Spirit huffed in aggravation behind me. I rolled my eyes and opened my mouth to offer to help before I realized he was right. I know absolutely nothing about lighting a fire without the help of something more advanced than flint and steel. "Let me do this," Spirit pushed past me, almost knocking me into his ex-wife.

Or I would assume she would be after how much he's cheated on her in the last seventeen or so years. Maka continued to frown at her father as he fumbled with the tools. Ten minutes later, with Kami Albarn stepping in (and all over Spirit's pride), we had a fire big enough to keep the three almost humans warm and alive for the night.

My hands were firmly shoved in my pockets, the left playing with Maka's (hopefully) ring. The air was stagnant here, no scents of animals or humans. We were just outside of Death City's limits, but on the side of the city even risk takers wouldn't travel to. This place was a big black blot on every map close enough to even know it exists. The hair on the back of my neck was standing at attention and the burn in my throat was starting to spike. I should have fed before we left, but instead I wasted my time trying to give myself a pep talk.

"You okay?" Maka's voice was soft behind me and I had to force every vampire instinct in me down to keep myself from spinning around and slashing her throat open. I should probably work on that.

"It's just really quiet here," I mumbled and I could hear her sigh just as much as I could feel her breath on the back of my shirt. She was so close and it was so quiet and yet…

"They are not coming with us!" Spirit started for the umpteenth time. Kami's aggravated sigh was soon to follow and then Maka would join in and I would feel the need to back her up even though this place was giving me the creeps and I would much rather be home sleeping.

"Let's get out of here," Maka's voice was much quieter than before and a small push from her hand was propelling me forward as Kami and Spirit began fighting in earnest. I let Maka lead me until we were at the edge of the clearing. To our right were the ruins of Death City's outer wall, to the left was a treacherous forest filled with rabid werewolves and other beasties not as friendly. Maka stepped right but my feet wouldn't let me move. There was something very wrong in the city and my vampire senses were screaming for me to run away.

"We shouldn't," I breathed out as Maka took another step forward.

"Soul we'll be fine. There's nothing around us," Maka's eyes were bright as they peered at me from underneath her too-long bangs.

"I have a bad feeling about this place Maka. Maybe your dad is-"

"Oh please, he doesn't know what he talking about unless it involves liquor or women." Maka shook her head and continued onward. Before she could blink my legs propelled me forward, allowing me to block her path easily.

"Maka it feels _wrong_ ahead."

"I know, that's why I want to check it out." She frowned at me. "If you're so worried why don't you transform?" I groaned as she placed a hand on her hip, looking at me expectantly. How could I explain that transforming makes me feel too open to her. If I think too hard about the ring then she'll know about it and I'm not ready for that.

I mentally kicked myself as I took a deep breath and let the feeling of hard steel take over my body. It was a weird feeling, becoming a literal weapon. My body realigned itself and yet I remained for the most part feeling the same. Almost like my consciousness retreats into itself. I could flail my arms if I wanted to, but I'm sure that would make my scythe form move in a way that would make it difficult for Maka to wield.

A warm, gloved, hand wrapped around my shaft as Maka picked me up and slung me over her shoulder like she'd done it a million times. Like it wasn't weird at all in any way. Maka began running and I began thinking about literally anything other than… the thing. My eyes wandered to Maka's legs as she ran and I couldn't help but appreciate their strength and _my god are they really that long?_ They're always hidden behind multiple layers of fluffy fabric and lacy trim.

I know she enjoys my mother's dresses, even if she feels like they don't suite her. I just wish she could see how she looks in them, all lit up from inside with that rosy blush on her cheeks and her upright posture. She was born to be more than even nobility.

"Soul quit staring at my rear and focus," I could hear the blush in her voice as she stopped in front of an abandoned church. Some witty reply about how lacking she is was on the tip of my tongue when that feeling was back. A shiver went up my spine and I was sure it caused the shaft of my scythe form to wiggle, but Maka made no mention of it.

"I have a bad feeling Maka," I growled at her.

"Me too, we'll just take a peek okay?" Her voice didn't waver, but it was low. Not exactly scared but god she should have been. She pushed the door inward and peered around the room. Without a sound she entered the crumbling church, her body poised for attack and defense at any moment. My panic was beginning to rise as the sounds of quiet sobs reached my ears, but something in the way Maka looked down at me silenced my protest of her moving forward.

Her steps were careful as she navigated the cracked marble and stepped over pieces of rubble that once made up the ceiling or wall or maybe even some statue of an angel.

"I can't handle this," the sniffling voice came from a _thing_ with pink hair. I couldn't tell if it was male or female, but I could definitely tell it wasn't human. It reeked of Witches and black magic and had the same lingering scent as Stein or Kami.

Madness was brewing inside of it and I'm sure Maka could see that. _Why wasn't she turning tale and getting out of here?_

I opened my mouth but Maka spoke first, each word gentle and kind. "It's okay," Another step towards the witch thing and my vampire senses could pick up the scent of blood on it. I did my best to relay this to Maka as our resonance picked up. She was preparing for it to lash out, but she was trying her best to keep that from happening. I'm sure that's an admirable goal when you don't know what creepy things coated in the scent of blood normally do.

"Who are you?" The pink haired witch thing spun around, eyes wide and full of fear.

"My name is Maka," I could hear the smile in her voice but couldn't keep my eyes off of the 'person' in front of us. There was something very wrong about it, and I wasn't going to let my guard down.

' _I'm trying to calm them down._ ' Maka's gentle voice invaded my head but it didn't relax me.

' _This is a_ very _bad idea, Maka_ ,' I ground out and she shook her head as she took another careful step forward.

"What's your name?"

"You shouldn't be here!" Pinky stood up and began shaking violently. "She'll know you're here and then she'll make me hurt you, just like with the little one!"

"You don't have to hurt anyone you don't want to," Maka's voice was soothing to the nerves and slowly Pinky relaxed their shaking.

"You don't understand," Pinky shook their head and I could feel the air in the room shift as they frowned. "Lady Medusa wants you dead."

An ear splitting scream cut through the relatively quiet church as a grotesque boil began forming on Pinky's back. It continued growing and shaking sporadically until it popped, leaving black ooze on the dirt covered white marble.

"Oh Death," Maka whispered as Pinky's eyes began dilating and the shrieking picked up once more. From the mass of blood that was once taking up their back formed a black _thing_ worse smelling than the original, who seemed to be content with screaming and clawing at their face. The scent of blood was cloying and if i currently had a throat it would be on fire.

"Well, Crona, it looks like it's time for some fun." The black mass pulsed and formed the form of an almost human torso before pulsing again and losing any definitive shape.

"Yes, Ragnorak." Pinky's voice dropped a half octave as the face scratching stopped and we were treated to the wild look that had taken residency in their eyes. The black mass migrated to Pinky's outstretched hand, forming a sword with belts for a guard and the thinnest hilt I've ever seen. Red lips sat atop one of the belts and they smacked before opening wide and emitting more of the ear-splitting screams that would make a normal person deaf on the first listen.

"Hey Maka, I would hate to say I warned you, but…"

"No time," Maka's voice was almost drowned out by another scream from the crazy sword when Pinky decided to speak.

"The doors only open one way," their voice was soft in comparison to the loud shrieking, and I almost missed it. As I pondered how that could be important in any way Maka launched herself forward, ready to attack.

* * *

 **Spirit**

* * *

He was only trying to be a good father. He only wanted to keep his little darling angel safe, especially from that vampire. Oh, he's heard a lot about _Soul Eater Evans_ from not only Blaire but countless other supernaturals. That was mostly due to the fact that he had searched out those supernaturals after his little man to man talk did nothing to keep his daughter away from the octopus head of a would-be Grigori. Soul isn't good enough for his little girl, and he knows it.

Why won't Kami come to her senses and agree?

The argument had spiraled quickly out of control when they weren't interrupted, as usual, by Maka's _wanting_ to be involved. Somehow they had jumped from simply arguing about Maka being on their reconnaissance mission to Maka eventually getting married and having children.

It was never going to happen, not if Spirit had any say in the matter. His little girl was a hundred years too young to be even close to _thinking_ about getting married. And of course she wouldn't marry _Soul_. She had more class than that.

"We married young, Spirit," Kami spat at him as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"You can't tell me you don't think that was a mistake!" The redhead was yelling, oblivious to the fact that he was alone with his wife for the first time in eons. There were no pre-kishins around to take away their attention, no darling daughter with eyes the same shade as his wife's, no octopus headed vampires around to point out that she had left him and that he was a shitty father.

"I loved you," Kami looked wounded as his words sunk in.

"You love power Kami, you love your freedom and you _love being in control._ " The anger was hard to control as it flared upward. "You wanted to force Maka to change!"

"Without Maka's wavelength the madness would have consumed us both," the words were a hiss, like she was trying to keep some kind of secret from their non-existent audience.

"You weren't even sure she had the healing wavelength!" Spirit threw his hands up. With a turn to ask Maka what she thought about her mother's betrayal he realized they were alone.

"I had to try something to save-"

"Kami, they're gone," fear consumed spirit as a terrible wailing sound began in the distance. Like a well oiled machine the couple moved together, Spirit transforming mid-stride as Kami caught him with practiced ease.

' _You didn't chain it up did you?'_ Spirit's words were filled with a mixture of anger and worry.

"Maka wasn't supposed to leave our side," Kami ground out as she ran towards the abandoned church.

 _'You don't know your daughter very well,'_ The accusation was sure to sting but Spirit didn't care. His little girl was in the lair of a beast that had almost felled them weeks ago. Kami had managed to knock it out, but they had to leave so that they could escape with their sanity.

* * *

 **A/N**

Crona's here to fuck shit up in the messiest of ways!

I'm excited for the next chapter, now I gotta find the motivation to get the words on virtual paper.


	42. Chapter 42

**Maka**

* * *

Crona was strong, and fast. The shriek emitting from their weapon was able to destroy boulders and easily knock me from my feet. Soul's 'I told you so' attitude was doing nothing to help my concentration as I did my best to dodge a strike from Crona's blade. There were so many different colors swirling around inside Crona's soul that it was difficult to pinpoint what they truly were.

Another swing of the screeching sword had me on the defensive, twirling Soul around my fingers until I used the shaft to block another hit. There was no way I could attack, they were just too strong.

"Well little girl, looks like your time is almost up," the red lips smacked on Crona's weapon before a sadistic smile spread across them, revealing sharp white teeth. "Isn't that right, Crona?"

Pink haired bobbed up and down as my attacker agreed, face as white as a sheet and eyes wide.

"Mother will be so pleased," Crona croaked out, their head falling to the side as they spoke. "Then mother can raise Asura and make the whole world mad."

"How does your mother plan on doing that?" I asked, edging around Crona, attempting to find a weak spot or an opening. Crona opened their mouth to speak, but the words were drowned out by another shriek from their weapon. A look of annoyance flashed across my opponent's face as the attack missed, but it seemed more aimed at their weapon than my success at dodging.

" _Is now really the best time Maka?_ " Soul's voice was filled with aggravation and… Fear. I swallowed thickly, studying the person in front of me. They were unique, filled with two souls, both overflowing with madness. If I could find a way to reach into them and pull the madness out…

" _No Maka, you're going to get yourself killed!"_ Soul's protests were enough to still my feet. Without me we can't stop Asura, but this person doesn't deserve to be tainted with this madness any longer. My grip on Soul tightened as I took a deep breath, readying myself and steeling my resolve. This needs to be done. But it'll have to be fast and precise.

"I'll be fine Soul," my voice was barely louder than a whisper, the words shook from my throat as the decision solidified in my head.

The doors to the church were kicked inward as my mother made her way inside, a black scythe in her grasp. All of Crona's attention turned to her, and that was when I made my move.

My feet moved as fast as I could will them as I spun Soul in my hands before shoving the blunt end of the scythe directly into Crona's stomach. My hand snaked out and grasped at Crona's face.

The moment I made contact, everything swirled together, changing my surroundings in a dizzying display of swirling colors.

* * *

 **Kami**

* * *

Everything seemed to freeze as the woman scanned the church. There was her daughter, crouched in front of an opponent so powerful Kami and Spirit had to flee once it was knocked out due to almost fatal wounds.

The pink haired warrior stood frozen, the end of the scythe pushing painfully into their stomach, forcing them to hunch forward, keeping their face within Maka's grasp.

" _You don't think she's.."_ Spirit began, his voice trembling a bit.

"There's no way, she's not yet strong enough," Kami brought her free hand up to her face, covering her mouth in both shock and horror. What her daughter was attempting to do was impossible! She hadn't been instructed in such things yet!

But there Maka was, her face serene as she began purifying the souls of her opponents, riding them of all lingering traces of madness.

"This is unacceptable!" An outraged voice groaned from behind. Kami spun on her heel and came face to face with a blond woman wearing a black cowl, golden eyes alight with fury.

"I take it you're the witch that's been terrorizing my beloved Angel?" Spirit's half formed body grew from the shaft of the scythe. The woman laughed as Kami tightened her grip, her nerves on edge in the presence of such a witch.

"Very smart for the town drunk. I must thank you, your little shop had just the book I needed in order to bring Asura back from the underworld."

Spirit made a growling noise as he faded back into his full weapon form, feeling ashamed that he inadvertently allowed this to happen.

"Tell me," Kami spoke up, "What do you plan on doing once your lord has been awakened?"

"I will rid the world of you pesky Grigoris, and then I shall plunge it into madness!" The witch threw back her head and began laughing.

"Not if I stop you here and now!" Kami yelled before running forward and attacking the witch with wild golden eyes. Medusa dodged her attacks easily, the smile on her face growing as arrows on the ground appeared beneath her feet, allowing her to boost her speed. When the witch finally did counter, Kami was ill prepared. dark blasts of energy in the shape of snakes were shot from Medusa's finger tips, biting into Kami's flesh through her layers of protective clothing.

At first the bites felt like nothing more than mosquito bites, but soon their effects became known as Kami's vision began to blur and Medusa's face changed into a mask resembling that of the Kishin. This close to the city his madness could easily leak through the portal that was currently being prepared for his arrival.

"You like them? Took quite a little bit of research to learn how to attack with madness itself," a self-satisfied grin spread across the witches face as she sat herself upon the tail of her cloak, arms crossed over her chest.

"Dammit," Kami hissed, feeling her head begin to fill with thoughts she had been free from since Maka got rid of her madness.

* * *

 **Maka**

* * *

There was sand as far as the eye could see, with crumbling pillars scattered haphazardly throughout the landscape. The sky was blue and dotted with white puffy clouds that moved lazily through the sky.

 _It looks so peaceful, yet…_

" _Don't get lost in there, Maka._ " Soul's voice carried to me from no where in particular, and I nodded. It felt like I was floating in air for a moment, but the effects of gravity worked here too, slowly bringing me closer to the ground.

As my feet made contact with the sand the warmth hit me. It wasn't the dry warmth of a desert, but instead it carried humidity in it, much like a beach or body of water would have. And yet… All around there was nothing but finely grained sand.

I stepped carefully, my eyes darting around in search of unseen attackers. Light weeping flowed to me on the wind, paired with small whines of 'I don't know how to deal with this.' The cries seemed to come from all around me, but I kept going straight, following the feeling in my gut.

It wasn't long before I spotted them, hunched over and crying in the sand. A crudely drawn circle surrounded them.

I cocked my head to the side as Crona looked up, fear evident in their eyes.

"Don't come any closer!" Crona's whines were heartbreaking as I stopped on the perimeter of their circle. "This is my space! You can't be here!"

"Why can't I?" I kept my voice calm as my eyes studied the person in front of me. I was unarmed and yet they were so frightened they were shaking.

"Because I can't deal with this! I don't know how!"

"You're afraid," my voice was soft as I carefully stepped over the line. The landscape immediately changed to one of burning crumbling buildings that wilted beneath the heat of the flames.

"Stay back!" Crona screamed as they shuffled their way to the opposite edge of the circle.

"Let me help you," I knelt down in front of them and offered my hand, a warm smile finding its way to my face. Crona cringed back as if expecting a blow and my heart clenched at the sight. How could someone be treated so badly? I left my hand in the air for a long time while the pinkette stared at it in wonder and horror. Slowly Crona extended their hand, reaching inches before pulling back in fear and repeating the process. I kept my hand in place and watched Crona slowly make up their mind as slim, bony fingers wrapped around my hand.

I could feel my smile brighten as Crona looked up at me slowly, fear still evident in their eyes. Slowly they stood and looked around us. The fires burned bright, the ground charred and black everywhere but inside the circle.

"It's an illusion, Crona," I spoke softly as their eyes finally fell on me once more. "My name is Maka, and I'm here to help you." They looked at me in disbelief as I stepped to the edge of the circle and deliberately erased the circle drawn in the sand. All at once the fires disappeared and we were once again surrounded by sand and crumbling pillars. Only now, clear blue waters lapped at a shore a few feet away, depositing sea shells on the wet sand only to recede and repeat.

Crona looked around in awe, their lips twitching upwards into a guarded smile.

"Thank you, Maka," Crona's voice trembled as they spoke. I nodded as their fingers clutched at mine, tight with worry.

"Happy to help."

 **Kami**

The witch Medusa was powerful, much more so than Kami could handle alone. Sweat trickled down Kami's face and she hastily wiped it away. Maka and the boy in the church hadn't moved since the fight began. It was unnerving to see her daughter in such a still position, barely breathing with a weapon that could kill her mere inches away, though thank Death it wasn't poised to do so.

The witch flexed her fingers as small black snakes writhed between them, a wide smile spreading across her face.

How many snake bites had Kami endured? Any more and the toxic madness they release might cause her to become nothing more than a blubbering baby.

"This has become boring," the smile slipped from the witches face as her eyes flitted from Kami to Maka and Crona. "Killing you would serve me little good as your life is worthless, but that little nuisance over there," the smile returned as the witch threw her snakes at Kami and immediately began muttering under her breath before pulling off her cloak.

Her bare arms were covered with large snake tattoos, and once the incantation was finished they were writing off their mistress and making their way quickly to Kami's unconscious daughter.

Kami only had seconds to decide between her life or her daughters, and the choice was easy to make.

Spirit was flung towards Maka, severing one of the snake's bulbous heads while Kami was bit by the smaller snakes, feeling the madness welling up almost immediately.

The last snake approached Maka, fast as a lightning bolt, but was stopped as the tip of Crona's weapon pierced it's thick hide and it vanished into a puddle of ink.

The sadistic smile fell from Medusa's face as Crona stood upright. They took small, uneasy steps away from the girl before turning a blazing gaze towards their own mother.

"What are you doing?" Medusa's fury fueled her power, causing the dark clouds overhead to crackle with magic.

"I'm terribly sorry I'm late!" An unfamiliar voice cut through the tension and every eye turned to face the woman with honey colored hair as she ran towards the decrepit church. A leather eye patch covered one eye, but the other was bright and filled with tears. "This place is just so creepy at night and I got lost!"

The woman in front of them was clueless to the situation she was running into, her large doe eye full of relief the moment it rested on familiar faces. As Kami fell to her knees, choking on the cloying madness running through her veins a shriek like fit of laughter left her, shaking her body.

Marie was startled by this, as Kami was a rather reserved and serious person, especially not taken to fits of laughter in the middle of enemy territory. Slowly the situation around her became clear and her relief quickly turned to apprehension. Her eye darted from her hysterically laughing friend to the golden eyed witch nearby.

"Maka!" Spirit's frantic babbling finally spilled into the new silence as Maka stood, her scythe firm in her grasp.

"What an interesting turn of events," the witch's voice was low and filled with malice.

"You should leave," Maka's voice was firm and it stilled Kami's laughter. Wide green eyes turned to study the young scythe wielder. Strength radiated from her slight form. Bits of sane thought pierced through the fog in the woman's mind.

 _My daughter. Stronger than I'll ever be._

"Not likely to happen," the witch crossed her arms over her chest, snakelike eyes darting from one person to the other, lingering longer on the child with pink hair than others.

"Lady Medusa!" the child cried out, but it was with anger that he spoke her name, and it seemed to surprise the witch. "You need to leave," the child's words were strong for only a moment before they wilted beneath the cold glare from their mother.

"Ah, so you've been turned against me?" an eyebrow raised as the child began shaking.

Kami began laughing again, though the situation was anything but funny. "I shall leave for now, but you'll come back," Medusa shot a haughty look at the crowd before jumping into the air and disappearing from sight altogether.

* * *

 **A/N**

I picked a hell of a place to leave you guys at. I'm sure everyone expected the scripted 'soul ends up with a sword through his chest' and i definitely thought of going down that route, but I mean... Soul's a vampire and would heal too fast for a wound like that to keep him down for too long, plus he's been put up in bed for enough chapters.

I hope you guys enjoyed the update. Hopefully I'll have time to update again soon.


	43. Chapter 43

**Spirit**

* * *

Kami was in a lot of pain, and even with Maka's help she was still seeing things that weren't there. The red head stayed by his wife's bed while she slept, occasionally whispering about little demons nibbling at her feet and the song birds that wouldn't stop screaming in her ears.

Stein was convinced she just needed bed rest, while Marie, who had decided to join them in Soul's home, was worried she wouldn't get better.

Spirit wasn't sure he even deserved to be here at her beside after everything he had done to her. He couldn't fault her too much for wanting the healing touch of Maka's anti-madness wavelength, but just thinking of his daughter being forced to use a spirit scythe at the age of ten still boiled his blood.

Maybe he could fault her. Maka was a child, she still _is_ a child by Grigori standards. She shouldn't be participating in this war. Spirit clenched his fist at the thought of his daughter being felled for their inability to keep the underworld sealed properly.

And for his inability to keep very important witch tomes out of the 'for sale' pile. He should have known better, but there was no way for _him_ to know if that particular book of Eibon was the real thing. There have been counterfeits for as long as Eibon has been off the grid. Or dead.

"Spirit," Kami's voice giggled out. Spirit's eyes flew to his wife in an instant, any thought of long lost wizards gone.

"Yes?" Spirit slunk from his chair and crawled towards Kami's bed. He sat on his knees at her side, his fingers reaching for her hand, but reluctant to actually touch her. He had no right.

"Do you remember when Maka was born? When we were happy?" Kami's eyes were clouded and distant, but there was pain in their evergreen depths.

"Of course I do," Spirits voice was closer to a sob than anything else. Oh how he had let his wife and daughter down over the years!

"I wonder what happened to us," Kami's gaze shifted from Spirit to something on the wall. "We were in love and yet…"

"Mother?" Maka's voice cut through Kami's words and the woman immediately turned to her daughter. Tears were flowing from her eyes, but Spirit quickly wiped them away before Maka got a chance to look at them for too long.

"Yes dear?" Kami straightened herself up as her daughter stepped fully into the room wearing a dress made for a princess. Certainly Soul's mother had very fine taste, and it was a shame that they hadn't been able to save the Evans from their fate. It was almost as if fate was torturing him by having the octopus head fall for their beautiful daughter!

"I'm just here to try again," Maka stepped forward with her shoulders back and her head held high. A thought crossed Spirit's mind as he watched his wife study their daughter. How long had it been since she was tottering around on the floor, bumping into furniture and unable to articulate what she needed? Kami had missed too much of their daughters life due to her need to be free from the madness. And yet here she was to be delivered from that same fate!

"I'm fine dear," the lie hung in the air around them, almost believable when followed by a warm smile… and yet Maka's face scrunched up immediately.

"I can see the madness clinging to your soul," the young girl said matter-of-factly before crossing the room in long strides. She didn't bother sitting on the edge of the bed like Kami so wished she would. Instead she simply placed her hand on Kami's forehead and closed her eyes in concentration. Spirit could see the effects immediately in Kami's soul. The darkness lifted slowly, but something in the core of Kami's being was calling it back again, making it impossible to keep away for long periods of time.

Maka frowned as she stepped away from her mother, but she said nothing as she left.

* * *

 **Soul**

* * *

Babysitting was not how I was picturing my celebration after our first 'mission.' I'm not even sure what Maka saw in this kid to want to save them. Crona is a blubbering mess, the only person who whines more than him would be Maka's father.

' _Maybe she's interested in Crona_ ,' the little demon's voice flitted through my head, but it was easy to ignore now. Nothing more than a slight annoyance. Unfortunately that annoyance always knows how to pick at just the right sore to agitate me into fighting against it. Maka's shown me the fight is what makes it stronger and yet…

"So what are you anyway?" Blackstar asked from his perch on the second floor bannister. Crona trembled a little under the werewolf's heavy gaze before mumbling, 'I don't know.'

"From the look of his soul I would say a mix between a witch and a Grigori," cigarette smoke filled the air as Stein sat in his weird chair, cold eyes studying Crona intently. The pinkette was nervous and fidgety, their arms tucked tightly around themselves as if to keep them safe.

Soft cries of 'how can I handle this?' Left their lips between tremors. Poor thing looked like they would keel over any second of left with this crowd. Luckily for Crona, Maka stepped out of her mother's room, a frown etched deep into her features. The room filled with silence immediately as a dark aura surrounded Maka. She walked without noticing anything around her until she bumped into me. The familiar weight of her against my shoulder sent goosebumps down my arms and the urge to wrap my arms around her was hard to fight, but the look on her face kept my hands firmly in my pockets.

"She hasn't gotten any better," Maka finally said after a few two many heartbeats. Her cloudy eyes found Stein and she straightened out. "We need to get rid of the Kishin."

"It hasn't even been summoned yet," Stein noted, studying Maka with a frown.

"The energies used in the summoning are bringing more madness, with as close as we are it's affecting my.. It's affecting Kami," Maka blew out the air in her lungs, looking a bit petulant. "We need a plan to stop the ceremony soon. If we can stop it before the Kishin is summoned…"

"It's being summoned tonight," Crona's voice was small, but still cut through Maka's words like a warm knife through butter.

"Then we should be leaving," Maka's defiant nature was going to get us all killed.

"How dare you think you can just walk in and take on Medusa!" a roaring voice seemed to be coming out of Crona, but the small thing was still shaking. Sudden spasms wracked Crona's body until the black shadow like creature took it's spot on their back. It was an odd looking creature, seeming to be solid, but in instances it would seem to flicker like a shadow and change shape for a moment before returning to its solid form.

"Ragnorak…"

"Wonderful, I've been meaning to ask you about that," Stein's focus changed immediately to Crona and the talking ghost pimple, making Maka seethe. Her anger wasn't directed at Crona and the talking black thing, or even at Stein.

"We need a plan!" Maka's anger finally bubbled over as Stein began asking how the weapon was fused with its meister and if it would be too much trouble to allow him to dissect them both, for science of course.

"What do you suggest we do," Stein frowned, turning his gaze back onto Maka's now shaking form. I could feel the anger and agitation rolling off her in waves.

"I think Maka is right," Kidd's voice intruded as he stepped around the corner, his face as grim as ever. "With our current strength we would not last against a fully resurrected Kishin, but right after awakening it will still be fairly weak and disoriented. If we strike tonight we have the advantage of possibly stopping the summoning completely, or defeating a weakened Kishin."

"It'll be dangerous. The madness wavelength the summoning alone is emitting could drive you all to attack each other."

"Not with me there," Maka stepped forward, her hand over her heart. "We've wasted enough time!"

"Absolutely not!" Spirit's voice did little as Maka plowed forward with her point.

"Month of training won't get us ready for a fully formed Kishin, I've been reading about this one in particular. His madness was so great he ate his own weapon partner! It will take us years, maybe even decades to be able to fight him once he's fully awakened. The world doesn't have that kind of time."

"Stein," Kidd's voice drew the older Grigori's attention, but he didn't seem very interested in what the Son of Death had to say. "My father will not be able to hold against the summoning. He's barely been able to keep Asura contained all these years. If a path to our world opened up Asura would follow it, and bring destruction with him."

"What do you mean your father?" Blackstar asked as he stood on his hands, his feet pointed in the air. I would have took time to marvel at how long he had probably been doing it if his hand hadn't slipped and he fell to the ground with a loud crash.

Maka's exasperation was beginning to eat away at her patients as she began clenching her fist only to release it and repeat the process. I reached my hand out to claim hers, twinning our fingers together.

"Hey," I whispered as she looked at me, her large green eyes filled with anger at our group as a whole. "If you decide to go tonight, I'll follow," I smiled at her, teeth and all. Her anger slowly drained from her gaze as she smiled back at me, gripping my hand tightly. While Blackstar argued with Kidd that his father 'couldn't be the GOD OF DEATH because Blackstar was the only god they knew Marie, our contact from last night, tripped her way into the room grabbing everyone's attention.

"The witches are growing restless!" Marie said while sprawled out on the ground. She pointed towards the window, not bothering to get up.

Black clouds were circling Death City and a feeling of unease made my stomach churn.

"I'm with Maka, on this anyway," Ox Ford, one of the newbies spoke from the shadows of the large hallway we had been arguing in. He adjusted his glasses as the rest of the meisters and weapons entered the hallway from various doors and corners. I was a little surprised it had taken them this long to intrude on the conversation.

"We all are," Kilik stepped forward as fire and thunder clung to his dress pants. "This must be stopped before it gets too far."

"You have two hours before we leave, plans will be made on the way to Death City." Stein sighed before leaning forward on the support of his chair, his eyes scanned us as a group before settling on Marie as she finally stood and dusted off her dress. "Make your preparations, some of us might not be coming back."

There was a finality in his words and the rock in my pocket seemed to burn with a purpose. But is impending doom really a good enough reason to ask someone to spend what may be a very short eternity with you?

* * *

 **A/N**

Finding inspiration is hard rn, but soon some mega fighting is gonna happen! I'm hoping for like MAYBE Five or six more chapters if I can even manage that many. BUt i wanna finish this for you guys cause you definitely deserve that! ALSO I have put words down for the next soul eater fiction im going to write so hopefully I'll finish that one faster than I did this one so theres no delays in updating. Sorry for the short chapter.


	44. Chapter 44

**Maka**

* * *

Aggravation is hard to push aside with such loud people surrounding me. Crona's shaking was a good distraction, however. With more than a little will power I swallowed down the threats of bodily harm that seemed to be coming more naturally than in the past. I placed my hand on Crona's shoulder, startling them.

I could feel Soul tense behind me as Crona swung around as fast as one can blink, black eyes wide and terrified.

"Wanna go someplace quiet?" I asked, keeping my voice low and light. Slow, jerky nods were Crona's answer. I looked over my shoulder at Soul, pleading for his help without words. He sighed before smiling tightly and jerked his head to the side in a tell tale 'follow me' motion, before turning sharply on his heel and disappearing.

It was odd seeing him move so quickly and still being able to follow the movement with my eyes. We've been training so much and I've felt improvements in just my body alone but still… It's not enough. This could be a suicide mission, barging into enemy territory with a half baked plan, but if we wait even a day longer it will all be wasted anyway.

Images of my mother flitted through my head, making me both angry and worried. I should have been able to help her, but I'm not strong enough.

Will I even be strong enough for this?

I pulled Crona with me gently, following the blur of movement that was Soul until I stopped at the door leading to the center garden. A smile touched my lips as I remembered my first trip here. Maybe sometime soon me and Soul will finally be given a chance to…

"Maka," Soul's voice interrupted my thoughts as I remained staring at the door, my hand digging into Crona's arms. Soft whimpers hit my ears, making me release my hold immediately.

"I'm extremely sorry Crona!" the words couldn't seem to come out of my mouth fast enough. The pinkette shook their head.

"No, no, I'm sure I deserve far worse than that." Crona began rubbing their arm where my death grip had been. "I just don't know how to deal with people touching me for such a long period of time."

"What do you mean you deserve worse?" I tilted my head as Soul sighed and opened the door to the garden. We stepped through as a group, with Soul straggling behind just a bit.

"Lady Medusa has made me do terrible things… I shouldn't be here. You really should have killed me." The quiver in Crona's voice made my heart ache.

"What types of things?" Stein's voice seemed to come from nowhere as the professor stepped out of a different side door. "Most of us here have done terrible things Crona. I've taken more than my fair share of human and supernatural lives, Spirit was a sword for hire at one point and Kami was willing to sacrifice her own daughter's life for a chance at sanity."

"I've.." Crona began before Ragnarok's shadow began forming again.

"We've eaten humans who got in our way. I don't see why we don't eat these nuisances right now and get back to Medusa."

"I don't wanna be like that anymore!" Crona shouted, trembling a bit. "I'm so tired of hurting people…" Crona's voice was so small, a tiny flitting whisper on the wind it was almost hard to hear them.

"Then why don't you help us stop your mother," Soul's voice was smooth and calming. Crona froze for a moment, taking the option in. "I'm not saying you have to help us kill her, but there are going to be a lot of demons in the way and we could use someone with skill like you."

"I could help…" the words were full of thought as Crona stared hard a the grass beneath our feet. "I could be useful?"

"Yes Crona," I smiled at them as they looked up, eyes filled with uncertainty. "You can help us keep the madness away."

"That's load of horse shit!" Ragnarok spit out, it's blank black face almost seeming angry. "Lady Medusa will crush you all like flies!"

"Shut up!" Crona yelled, looking back at the shadow creature. "Be quiet! It's not your decision to make!"

"That's right Crona," Stein's voice was more gentle than I've ever heard it. "It's yours. We have other weapons here you can use if Ragnarok won't agree to help."

"What do you mean other weapons he can use!" Ragnarok roared in Stein's direction. "I'm the only weapon Crona can use!"

"Then I guess you better get on board," Stein pulled a cigarette out of his pocket and struck a match on the bottom of his shoe in a fluid motion. "It looks like Crona's made a decision."

"Hey Maka," Soul nudged me gently, taking my attention away from the three still in the middle of a weak attempt at an argument.

"Hmm?"

"Come with me," when I turned to look at him, Soul's eyes were suddenly the only thing I could see. Such beautiful, deep red orbs could captivate anyone with their depths. I nodded weakly, my legs suddenly feeling like gelatin. He was smoldering me, putting on some sort of vampire charm to compel me. And even as I could feel the compulsion working in his gaze I didn't fight it.

Soul lead me to the waterfall, and with motions faster than a human eye could see he swept me up and jumped through, landing in the man made cave within. I was only a little wet, but I couldn't really be bothered to care.

"What's with the compulsion," I finally asked after a long moment of silence. Soul was fidgeting with something in his pocket, his concentration stolen from me.

"Well I wasn't sure you would have wanted to come with Crona here."

"What do you mean?"

"Well you just seem very fond of…"

"You're the only one I want Soul," there was a desperation in my voice that I hadn't meant to slip through. Of course it was no secret to him that I yearned for him. With his sensitive nose he could probably smell it on me. Soul leaned on me, the water in his hair dripping onto my neck making me shiver.

"Thank you," he let out a shaky breathe, his free hand finding mine as he seemed to wrestle with something.

"Listen Soul… In case we don't make it out of this alive…"

"We're going to." His voice was hard set, making me swallow back the words I was going to say. "We're going to be just fine," his tone was softer this time as he began tracing patterns on the back of my hand with his other hand. I leaned into him, enjoying the feeling of our skin touching.

"What should we do when this is all over?"

"You should go to school." Soul's voice was thoughtful as we watched lights dance on the other side of the waterfall. The sun was beginning to set, setting the water a fiery red color.

"What will you do?"

"I'll follow you wherever you want to go."

"Do you think they're going to open the Grigori school back up?"

"It's possible," Soul shrugged. His fingers stilling against mine for a moment before grabbing my left hand and drawing circles on it. Swirls and hearts, tiny stars and letters, his fingers didn't seem to still for too long before finding something else to draw. His sharp nails were light on my skin, almost tickling me.

"We should get ready soon," I sighed, not wanting to move. It was my decision to attack sooner rather than later, but my stomach was tying itself in knots thinking about what could happen. Any one of our friends could end up dead because of this fight, but no one seemed to be protesting against it, other than Ragnarok and maybe my father who I'm sure doesn't think I'm ready.

"Yeah." Soul squeezed my hand tightly before pulling it away, leaving the impression of his fingers wrapped around mine.

* * *

 **Elizabeth**

* * *

"I don't know Kidd," Elizabeth chewed on the inside of her cheek as she watched her husband rifle through trunks of clothing. "Are you sure armor is really suitable against witches? Their magic doesn't really care about steel or cloth."

"The armor is for the demons. Kimberly is making charms to ward against spells for us."

"Will it work against the madness?"

"That's what Maka's for." Kidd continued to throw clothes haphazardly around the room, creating piles of clothing for each meister. Liz looked over the piles, taking in the strength of the armor and flexibility of the cloth over chain linking.

"Are you sure she's strong enough to resonate with a large group like this? I mean some of us aren't even Grigoris. How is she suppose to help me and Patty?"

"You'll resonate with me and I will resonate with her, linking all of us."

"How is she suppose to keep her concentration while fighting so many demons and creatures." Liz knew her questions weren't really helping. Her nerves were showing, and the constant stream of words from her mouth helped to calm her. Death the Kidd could feel her nerves as much as he could see them. It was a little difficult keeping up with her questions, but if centuries with Elizabeth has taught him anything it's that answering her questions is much easier than dealing with the paranoia and uncontrollable sobbing if he doesn't.

"We're just going to have to put faith in her that she can."

"Soul's going to propose to her." Those words weren't meant to come out. Tsubaki had sworn her to secrecy, and yet with all the hell they were about to be facing Liz wasn't sure if letting the secret slip had been a good thing. Anyone that can keep up with the monster that is Blackstar has to be seriously twisted deep down inside.

And after dealing with Spirit for so many years Liz wasn't about to count Tsubaki out if it came down to whether or not she could find an inventive enough torture for breaking a promise.

"Really?" Kidd seemed to freeze in his tracks, taking in the new information slowly.

"Umm yeah. Well I mean we saw the ring and.."

"What did it look like?"

"It was silver, with three stones on it and…"

"Was 'my eternity' etched into the band?" That made Liz pause as she struggled to remember. Tsubaki had been nagging to leave.

"I- I can't remember." Liz frowned.

"His mother's ring, her engagement ring I should say, was the only thing he kept from the that day they all.. died. He's kept it in his room since then."

"How do you know that?"

"Well someone had to keep an eye on him," Kidd began rifling through drawers again before coming across a long black jacket. He stretched at the material digging his claws into it to make sure it would hold up against tears. "Sometimes when he was sleeping I would go check on him."

"You mean clean?" Liz raised an eyebrow and Kidd shrunk into himself. "And you just 'happened across it.'"

"Oh, because I am fairly sure you didn't just 'happen across' the ring on your own either." Kidd whined. It was a pathetic sound that caused Liz to stop her teasing. He looked paler than normal, with dark circles under his beautiful golden eyes.

"Kidd, are you okay?"

"I am fine. I have just had trouble sleeping, that's all." Kidd set the jacket down in a pile of women's clothing, before pulling out one of his clean suits. "We should bring this over to Soul's."

"I love you," Liz murmured before slipping her arms around the waist of her husband and pulling him close to her.

"And I love you."

* * *

 **Maka**

* * *

The ring was beautiful, and how Soul had managed to slip in onto my finger without me noticing was a little beyond me. My body has become so hypersensitive to sounds and smells that touch should have just been another thing on the checklist. It was a beautiful ring, just as beautiful as any other gem in his mother's collection, but this one was engraved, and was all diamond. No splash of color to be seen.

Once Kidd dropped clothing off that was suppose to act as armor his eyes had immediately stuck to my finger. His 'congratulations' had been stiff and he promised to throw a large party when we returned. I hadn't quite realized what he meant until I took the parcel of clothing and caught the sparkle of one of the diamonds.

Anger had been my first reaction, which had scared Kidd away in a moment. Confusion was the next until finally I found myself staring at the diamonds while sitting on the floor, half dressed with tears in my eyes.

Was this a proposal? A promise? What did this ring mean to Soul? And what should it mean to me. All of our conversations up to this point could point to marriage, or simply 'we're going to win this fight and finally get that night alone'.

As beautiful as the ring is wearing it into battle is another thing. The diamonds make it heavy, the band wiggling on my finger a distraction. Would leaving it be denying whatever meaning Soul placed in it?

When I finally slipped the ring from my finger my eyes caught the scrolling words inside the band. 'Be my eternity?' was etched into the silver. However it looked odd. 'My eternity' was in perfect cursive while 'Be' and the question mark seemed to be hand carved…

A wide smile touched my lips as the tears finally spilled over, soaking my face. I set the ring gently on the stand by a tray of Soul's mothers gemstones. Without much thought I pulled the clothing Kidd had delivered on. Leggings with reinforced steel fibers, my chopped up skirt from yesterday to provide some form of coverage, a breastplate which I covered with one of Soul's white button ups, pliable leather boots with steel toes and white gloves to keep a good grip on Soul's scythe form.

The last item in the pile was a long black cloak. No. It was a jacket that fell well past my knees, almost all the way down to my ankles. Silver buttons adorned the front, but it was made of the same sturdy material as my leggings. I shrugged the jacket on quickly, feeling a rightness about it.

My eyes found their way back to the ring. No. I couldn't just leave it here.

With a few moments to spare before it was time to leave I found a silver chain and removed the flashy pendant, replacing it with the ring. It was long enough to slip over my neck and I hid the ring easily beneath my shirt.

A knock on the door signaled my time was up. With a deep breath I prepared for a night I might not return from.

* * *

 **A/N**

Hey look! this one was on time! I've been working really hard to get the next few chapter down on 'paper'. The ideas are all floating around in my head but it's been really hard to find the right words to pin them down with. Again sorry for such a long hiatus. I'm going to get this done though. If it's the last thing I do!

Also, I know this wasn't the second plan that I wrote up but I feel this might work a little better for me. Epic fight scenes to ensue in the next chapter.

Please lemme know what you think!


	45. Chapter 45

**Soul**

* * *

It was a risky move, and not seeing the ring on Maka's finger made my 'heart' plummet. The sunny smile she wore and the surprise kiss in front of her father, however, was a good sign. She said nothing, however as Kidd began directing the small group of people. It was a little disheartening, knowing this was our fighting force.

Kim walked through the group, pinning small silver tokens to the meister's shirts. Or well, any cloth she could manage to find.

"Hopefully these will help protect you guys from some of the nastier spells a witch can throw at you. They're pretty broad spectrum though, so do your best to dodge if you can." Her cheeks pinked a little as everyone stared at her, waiting for any more instruction. Her weapon stepped up next to her, offering support by taking her hand.

"I can't wait to finally get to tear into some demons," Blackstar growled maliciously, his hand half turning into a hairy claw before Kidd batted it away.

"We'll have time for that later. Right now we have more pressing matters to address." Kidd turned on his heel and began staring directly at Maka. "At our level as a group we're not strong enough to take on the main force of demons head on. Luckily, Medusa and her witches will be busy with the ceremony, any deviation from the rites and it could kill them, so their concentration will be whole-heartedly taken up. That's not to say there won't be sentry witches to make sure we don't interfere, but for the most part we should only have to worry about-"

"ThE BOOGEY MEN prowling around DEATH city!" Patty jumped out form behind Kidd, effectively scaring the reaper and her sister. She was given a stern look before Stein cleared his throat.

"We will be splitting up into four groups. Marie, Nygus, Cid and myself will try to handle the brunt of the demons adn keep what we can away from the academy. Ox, Harvar, Kim, Jacquelin, Kilik, Thunder and Fire will be on patrol in the north of the city to try and lead the demons away, exterminate if possible. Kidd, Spirit, Patty, and Crona will be patrolling the south of the city to get rid of any stragglers." Stein took a deep drag from his cigarette. "If we're lucky we'll be able to clear the city out in a single night."

"And the last team?" Tsubaki tilted her head as she asked, keeping her eyes fixed on the professor.

"Maka, Soul, Elizabeth, Blackstar, and Tsubaki, your task is greater than all ours combined. You are in charge or disrupting the ceremony, and if worse comes to worse, dealing the death blow to the weakened Kishin. Once all of the teams are sure their posts are clear we are to converge on the ceremony space. It will no doubt be taking place in the center of the city, in the bowels of Shibusen."

"How are just a handful of people suppose to clear out an entire City?" Liz asked, her eyebrow twitching.

"Our most skilled and experienced fighters are going to be working the city, while those with the best teamwork will be taking on the places most infested. The academy itself is relatively empty," Marie stepped in, smiling a little weakly. "I've been doing my best to patrol the city but it's a bit hard to do on my own."

"We've also contacted a few other weapons and meisters, but there's no garuntee they'll show up in time, or even at all."

"Lord Death has also summoned a few of his hand picked weapons. They will surely arrive, but they are scattered across the globe at the moment so It may be a couple of hours, or even a couple of days."

"Could the fighting last that long?" Harvar asked, playing with the visor on his odd glasses.

"Throughout the city, yes." Spirit coughed, before looking longingly at the cigarette in Stein's hand. "In the Academy? No. If the team is unable to defeat the Kishin shortly before it is summoned, then there is a high chance they will… die." The word was said with a finality that had some shaking. Blackstar was absorbing every word, while Tsubaki was standing with her head tall. Liz shook violently, but held the modified crossbow in her hands like it was a tether to life. Maka bumped into me, grabbing my hand.

"Here's a map with each team's position marked on it, as well as team leaders in case there's an issue with command. Our trek to Death city will be short thanks to Kim's magic. Once we're on the outskirts, you'll go to your position and begin your tasks immediately." Marie's face was grave as she passed around maps to assumed team leaders. Maka gripped hers tightly, swallowing thickly. "Everyone get with your group. And good luck."

* * *

 **Medusa**

* * *

There was a chill in the air as the moon finally began to climb high into the sky. It was a perfect half, one side completely pitch while the other shone like bright ivory.

"It's time Eruka, before my child blurts out any of our secrets. There's a good chance the Grigori scum are already on their way. You and Free will be guarding the passage to the ceremony," Her orders were cold as she passed the frog witch. "The world will be cloaked in madness before the sun rises." Her laugh sounded throughout the halls as she entered the front doors of the abandoned building. Keeping demons so close to a ritual site such as this would be asking for bad luck. On a good day demons were difficult to control, when near such high quantities of madness such as the ones currently pouring out of the summoning circle just recently completed they lose their minds and attack even the masters they're tethered to, killing themselves as well as those they serve. For that reason every entrance, including the windows, was marked with runes to keep the bloody things away. However, the Kishin could not be summoned so close to such wards.

Only the deepest crumbling depths of the academy could boast a far enough distance from the wards to safely summon the Kishin without causing any harm to the summoners.

Everything was going exactly according to plan, except for Crona.

Medusa seethed just thinking about the mistake of a child Crona turned out to be. What a waste of time and magic. Perfect breeding went into that husk only for it to grow into a sniveling imbecile without a backbone. It's weapon bosses it around for Death's sake!

A dark aura surrounded Medusa as she stalked the halls of Shibusen, erasing markers to the underground tunnels as she went. Should any of the little rats make it to the academy they will die looking for the passage way in the maze of hallways that is the former Death Weapon Meister Academy.

The fall of Death City was a fortunate thing for Medusa, bolstered by the demons summoned by the witches under her watch. She was destined to bring madness to the world, and by the night's end she will have accomplished her goal.

And kill anyone that stands in her way or attempts to stop her.

As she neared the final set of steps to the summoning circle the chants from the book of Eibon began to grow louder and a sadistic smile found it's way to her face. She would very much enjoy some bloodshed tonight.

* * *

 **Spirit**

* * *

All manner of supernatural creatures awaited them as they stepped out of Kim's portal. Anyone they could think of that had not been touched by the witch's madness had been sent a sort of invitation, or warning really.

It was hastily done, but with Kidd's connections to the underground pixies had been employed to deliver the news, which caused for a rather large turnout. Sprites, fairies, treants, goblins, a few good witches like Kim, vampires, werewolves and even a few of the supernatural hunters were gathered by the crumbling church, taking up almost the entire carriage lot and the nearby building which use to house a saloon.

The surprise was short-lived, however, when the air began filling with the scent of demons. They were coming and these people may have been here to fight but needed direction.

"Change of plans." Stein grinned over his shoulder. "Kidd, Spirit, you'll be with Maka's team. Marie and I will be joining you." A quick nod from Spirit was all Stein received before he turned to the large group. "Thank you for showing up, to be honest we weren't expecting this kind of turnout, but we're glad to have it. We'll need all of you to patrol the outskirts and move inwards towards the center of the city. Kill anything that tries to kill you first, but try not to do each other in. Crona and Patty, you'll be with Ox's team."

"We'll help lead this rabble," Cid offered with a smile. Spirit nodded before turning to his daughter. She looked wide eyed at all the supernatural beings around her, beings she didn't even know existed until she got lost in the woods and was preyed upon by the stupid octopus head behind her. He expected fear to be evident in her eyes. For her to scream at the unnatural looking beings.

Instead there was a smile on her face and a look of determination that could be matched only by her mother's. Maka was ready for this, Spirit could only hope she could handle it.

"Kim, to save time will you transport our team to the gates?" Stein asked over the roar of orders. The sudden feeling of weightlessness hit Spirit before he was ready and he was pitched into the darkness.

* * *

 **Soul**

* * *

Marie was mostly right about the academy being empty. The steps we had landed on, however were not. An immediate order to shift had caught me off guard and I was not prepared. Being in Maka's hands felt right though. The warmth and tight grip assured me she was focused. However, the way her touch made me feel was… hard to explain. It tickled at something inside of me that _should not be_ tickled right now. With every assured swing a little pride bubbled up, followed by something more carnal as black demon blood rained down around her. It was a hard to suppress desire, but it wasn't for the blood. With every move Maka made I wanted her more and more. Almost to the point where Maka could _hear_ the dirty thoughts running through my head. To her credit she only threatened bodily harm six times, which would be a new record if Blackstar wasn't here acting like an idiot.

To make matters worse Maka's arm got sliced into, but luckily it was a shallow wound and was already healing. The smell of her blood, however, was more distracting than the dirty thoughts of having sex in the middle of all this demon blood. Even dried there was a pull that the vampire part of me wished to follow. I stayed focused, however. Mauling Maka in front of her father after our kiss earlier was probably not the best idea. Especially not when I'm unsure of how my half Grigori ass will handle her blood. When I fed right before we left I almost vomited it back up. Half of my body was craving it, while the other was repulsed by the act. I needed the blood though. I could feel my strength waning without it.

Maybe one day I won't need it at all, but I think deep down, Maka's blood will always sing to me.

"Soul, you okay?" Maka asked as she followed Stein and Spirit into the academy. She used a stained cloth to wipe blood from my blade and shaft so I wouldn't slip from her grasp.

'Yeah,' I breathed, running my fingers through my hair without actually doing it. Will I ever get use to this? Probably not.

"Keep your guard up," Maka's half formed father called from Kidd's grasp.

"Get back in there," Kidd growled, causing the weasel of a man to cringe before deforming into a scythe again. "I already feel off balance with only one weapon, I don't need you messing up the symmetry any worse than it already is.

"I hope Patty's okay," Liz whined from the back of the group, her odd crossbow firm in her grasp as she looked around wearily.

"Knowing her she's destroying all kinds of things," Blackstar called over her shoulder, a wolfish grin on his human looking face. We sure are a ragtag group of heroes. I could feel the smile on Maka's face as we ran through unfamiliar halls, fallowing the crazy professor as he swung Marie's hammer form while giving directions. Tsubaki was at least listening. Liz was too busy laughing at the image of Patty destroying buildings with the giant mallet Stein had given her before the group was called together.

"Everything is going smoothly," Tsubaki noted as we stopped at a fork in the hallway.

"Too smoothly. They're waiting for us, so be ready." Stein said before pulling out a cigarette.

"Now is not the time!" Marie called before Stein made a _hush_ sound. In the quiet of the hallway we could hear the pitter patter of feet to the right.

"To the left," Stein said softly as he directed the rest of the group away from the steps. He stood in front of the entrance way, the cigarette burning in his hand. "Lead them past the vault Spirit. It will be directly beneath the Death Room."

'Right!' Spirit called before yelling, 'Don't die!' Maka followed orders, looking back only once to study the professor before giving him a curt nod and continuing onward. Once we turned a bend in the darkening hallway we could feel an immense pressure building up behind us.

"What's that," Maka asked before her father jumped from Kidd's grasp and strode over to us.

"There's no time to stop now Maka. Can you feel them?" I was confused, until Maka took a deep breath and suddenly I understood. While Maka was stretching her soul perception I could feel the souls around us. Three behind us, two moving in sync and a third dancing around them rapidly. There was another soul far in front of us, and then a large cluster of them even further down, in the very heart of the academy. Maka nodded and swallowed thickly.

"Blackstar, Tsubaki, there's going to be someone trying to block our path ahead, keep them busy or take them out," Maka's voice was a little dry as she ran her tongue over her cracked lips a few times to wet them. I could feel her nerves even if we weren't currently connected.

"Don't worry, with a big star like me against them they'll fall in no time."

"That's what I'm hoping for. When you've subdued them back track to Stein." Maka grinned at him, winning her a grin in return. They fell quickly though with the weight of what was going on around them crashing down with an explosion sounding behind them.

"Are you ready?" Kidd asked, studying us all carefully. I would have nodded if my metal body allowed it. Grim yeses were heard all around the small group before we pressed forward. Spirit led the way through the winding halls in human form, back tracking every so often when we came across a dead end or collapsed tunnel.

It felt like we were going in circles.

* * *

 **A/N**

so so much happening. I was torn between doing what most writers do and switch between a lot of different fighting scenes, but I didn't want to get myself confused, so here's what I'm going to do! Request a fighting protagonist and I'll write it out and publish them all in another story that I'll title 'even bloodusckers can fight' because then the story can still have it's continuity and i can practice writing a bunch of gory fight scenes cause no one can get enough practice at that! It'll also give me so time to research the different fighting techniques the other characters use.

Also, I think I'm going to go ahead and write one about Patty and her giant Mallet but I can just picture her swinging it around and hitting Ox on accident and giving him a *mild* concussion. I'm excited about this because look! I'm getting it done!

I also think a Blaire one would be good since she featured so minimally in this fiction and she's one of my favorite characters.

If you don't mind me writing your OC's I'd even insert them, just gimme a good description and I'll see what I can do!

drop me a line and let me know how im doing.


	46. Chapter 46

**Maka**

* * *

Fighting is not suppose to be sexually stimulating, though I have read plenty of books alluding to such acts occurring on the battlefield. It was a little difficult to drown out the images of Soul pinning me down surrounded by blood with ripped clothing strewn around us but I did my best.

Minus the surprise battle at the gates we've yet to actually have need to combat anything. Until Professor Stein took on the role of dealing with our first form of opposition, leaving us to continue on without him. Nerves were eating away at me as we continued on, waiting for our next attacker. The only sound to be heard was the hard slap of shoes against unyielding stone as we kept going forward. I did my best to ignore the fact that I couldn't concentrate well enough to keep tabs on Stein and Marie's souls.

Whatever was going to happen wasn't going to wait on me no matter how badly I wish it could.

I ground my teeth together as our next obstacle showed itself. A girl with long silver hair and odd black dots at the corners of her mouth came into view. I didn't have time to admire her long polka-dotted gown or the odd looking hat atop her head for longer than a few seconds before Blackstar was shifting. His teal fur became a blur as he hurdled himself in front of the rest of us, followed closely behind by Tsubaki. They tackled her viciously as she began throwing black orbs towards us. The orbs detonated at close proximity, throwing me against the wall.

Everything was fuzzy and covered in a veil of dust as the ringing in my ears disoriented me. My body felt sore, but I didn't have time to rest and wait. If only one hit of her bombs could do that I could only imagine how powerful medusa really is, and how strong the Kishin would be in comparison.

A warm hand grabbed mine, giving me a jolt of strength before pulling me to my feet. Soul's red eyes took up my entire vision and his voice filled my head leaving everything else to feel numb.

"No matter what, remember that I love you," his words were etched into my brain by the way he said them, so filled with pain and worry. There was desperation mixed in there too, but my brain was too tied to hanging onto his next words. I nodded, almost sleepily. "If anything happens to me, you will keep fighting." I nodded again, blinking a couple of times as he stepped away from me. "And don't listen to anything I say." The haze filled my head again as I lost focus of Soul's eyes and leaned against the wall, trying to remember what he had been saying.

* * *

 **Elizabeth.**

* * *

Shooting those bombs before Kidd could run into one of them was the best decision Liz had made in the last century. Whatever they were made out of was poisonous to Vampires and had they cloying smell of madness laced within, she didn't want to begin to imagine what it would do to a 'reaper in vampire's clothing'. Soul and Maka were a little ahead of the blast, and Liz could only hope that they had managed not to have been directly hit by the noxious powder filling the hall. Maybe it would do nothing to the now half vampire, especially with Maka's anti-madness wavelength so close to him, but she could feel it repelling her and searing her skin even though it was nowhere near her.

There was a disgusted look on Kidd's face as he watched the specks of golden colored dust dance haphazardly in the air before brandishing Spirit and twirling the scythe expertly in his hand, blowing the dust away and scattering it.

"Let's move," Kidd's voice was full of command, and Liz felt a chill run down her spine. If they live through this her reaper husband wasn't leaving their bedroom for at least a week.

Liz shook her head, doing her best to keep the dirty thoughts away while she had more important things to worry about. They caught up to Maka and Soul, who seemed to be doing just fine. Liz blinked a few times before seeing something odd change in Soul. His fangs were more pronounced than usual and little black spikes were sticking out in his pale white hair.

When he tilted his head towards her there was something odd in the motion, and something very unlike Soul. Liz opened her mouth to ask, but closed it instead as Maka groaned, opening her eyes and rubbing the back of her head.

'You okay my darling angel?' Spirit crooned for his scythe form. Kidd tightened his grip so that the overly concerned father couldn't deshift again.

"'M fine, I think I just hit my head a little too hard," Maka stood upright and studied her surroundings, her eyes lingering in the direction of Blackstar and Tsubaki's struggle with the bomb thrower. "We should go, they'll catch up after they help Stein," Maka said that more to herself than anyone else, but we all nodded.

"Ready?" Soul's voice sounded like it was underwater. Maka stared at him for a moment, as if trying to figure out if she had heard him correctly or if she had a concussion. Maybe the powder was affecting both of them. Liz opened her mouth to say something but Soul transformed before the point could be made.

'Maybe it's nothing' Liz thought as she continued to follow closing behind Kidd. 'Maybe the madness from the Kishin is affecting me and I'm seeing things.' She worried her bottom lip with her teeth as she watched her friend run ahead of them. Something felt off about Soul. She just hoped she was wrong.

* * *

"So which way do we go?" Maka asked as they stopped at a four-way hallway. Spirit looked closely at each hall before sighing.

"Any of them could lead to the chamber, and it's been a while since I've been down this far." Spirit's eyes stared down the emptiness of the three prospective tunnels as chanting seemed to grow from nothing to almost a scream. Elizabeth covered her ears as Kidd listened intently.

"They're getting close to the final chants, we need to hurry."

"Then we should split up," Soul's voice still sounded like it was far away, even as he stood right next to her. At first glance you couldn't mistake the now curling black horns protruding over his hair, but then it seemed to vanish like a mirage if you looked too long. Liz frowned at him.

"This late in the game don't you think that's a bad idea?"

"It's all we've got." Kidd growled before turning around. "Spirit and I will go left, Maka and Soul to the right and you'll take the center path." Kidd pointed directly at her a little too theatrically, but she staggered back as if he had struck her.

"Why do I have to go by myself?"

"You're weapon is in your hands, ours are people," Maka pointed out as she studied the entrance to her hallway as if it held some sort of secret. "We should get going, we don't have any time to waste," Maka held her hand out and Soul immediately transformed. "Be safe Liz," Maka called over her shoulder before disappearing into the darkness in front of her.

Liz looked at Kidd for help but he and Spirit were already gone. The noise that left Elizabeth's mouth was more than a little pathetic. With no real drive she stumbled forward, her feet scraping against the stone beneath her.

The tunnel was cold and filled with almost no light. Even with her superior Vampire eye sight it was hard to make out the twists and turns of the tunnels, and with every step the chanting grew louder. Liz clutched her weapon closer to her chest. The chanting gave an eerie feel to the crumbling dark halls. A chill ran up her spine as a rather sinister thought crossed her mind.

"This place is old," she mumbled to herself as she continued forward at a slow pace. "Old places like this usually carry a lot of death with them… What if there are spirits haunting these halls?" Liz whimpered as she looked around frantically. Being a supernatural entity, capable of ripping a man to shreds if necessary should make you feel powerful. Liz, however, had always been afraid of things like ghosts, even when she was human.

"Why do I always have to do spooky things like this by myself?" Liz moaned as the chanting got louder.

Almost abruptly the hallway ended. There was no light in the room before her, but she could smell the bodies inside, alive and warm. Her fangs hurt at being around so many people, all of which were exerting their bodies to the point that their blood was pumping rapidly through their veins.

Liz could also feel the madness swelling in the room. It held the same sickly smell as Maka's mother, or even Stein on a bad day. Liz took a deep breath and steeled her resolve as she backed against the wall and let her blood vision take over.

There were seventeen bodies in the chamber below her in total, telling Liz she was on a balcony of sorts. Sixteen were chanting while one stood in the very center of the room. Blood was smeared all over the floor, creating a summoning circle with jagged edges for the chanters to stand within.

The chants continued to pick up the pace as light began pulsing from the runes in the floor. If the others didn't show up soon it would be up to Liz to end this.

* * *

 **Maka**

* * *

There was no light in the hallway as I continued forward, only the steady chanting which seemed to bounce of the walls and reverberate in my soul. It was a hoarse cry to my ears, a pleading with the gods to bring one before them.

The madness was thicker the closer we got, almost dizzying. Shapes seemed to dance before my eyes in the pitch of strange eye-like creatures scattered across the floor, climbing up the walls, and hanging upside down on the ceiling.

Soul was unusually quiet as I ran through the darkness. I wanted to bring up the ring, but would right now really be the best time? If we made it out of this I would tell him I accept.

A dim light began pulsing ahead of us, becoming brighter the closer I got until finally I was on the outskirts of a large chamber. The light didn't quite reach the edges, keeping me hidden in the darkness. I could feel Liz's soul nearby, as well as Kidd's and my fathers. We were all here.

Now how should we stop this?

As I took a step forward Soul began laughing. It was hoarse and strangled sounding as his scythe form bent out of shape. There was something wrong with Soul, and it took me a heartbeat too long to realize his soul was covered in the black ooze of madness.

"Well little girly," Soul's voice called out, almost imperceptible against the cries from the chanters. "It looks like I win after all."

* * *

 **A/N**

The ogre strikes when you least expect it!

well not really. THis happened during crunch time in the anime too. But i couldn't resist dragging this last scene out a little bit longer. I'm hoping for maybe three more chapters and then I'll begin posting on the side story. I'm like halfway done with patty's fight so I'm hoping you guys enjoy it!


End file.
